


31 Days of Us | Christmas Imagines

by LiteralTrashFor_Everything



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Aobajousai, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Domestic Fluff, Eggnog, F/M, Fluff, Fukuroudani, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hot Chocolate, Inarizaki, Karasuno, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Nekoma, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Romance, Shiratorizawa, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 39,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralTrashFor_Everything/pseuds/LiteralTrashFor_Everything
Summary: Imagines of this holiday month with some of our favorite volleyball dorks.  They’ll be sure to bring you with them into the new year and make this last month of the year into the best one, day by day.  Make sure you’re holding them close when it snows, and make sure you never miss a kiss under the mistletoe with your ever-awaiting boyfriend.  Frankly, who even needs mistletoe in the first place?||Publish Date - Dec. 1, 2020||Completed||
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Daishou Suguru/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Koganegawa Kanji/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kunimi Akira/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 87
Kudos: 550





	1. list of characters + information

In light of it being the first day of December, here’s my addition to the upcoming holiday. December is my favorite month and Christmas is my favorite holiday. Unfortunately, I tested positive for COVID so I’ll be spending my first few weeks at home. The good news is that it gives me plenty of time to partake in writing for the holiday. I’m super excited that I finally have time to do something like this, so I’m going to make the most of it!

Below are the list of characters, in order based on when they’ll be published, and the titles of their respective imagine. It was so hard to leave some of the characters out of this, but I only had 30 slots to fill so I’m sorry if anyone’s favorite character was missed! Christmas day will be short headcanons for ALL characters on their Christmas morning with their partners. I hope you’ll all enjoy. Stay healthy and safe!

(🎁 = Completed)

Dec. 1 | Sawamura Daichi | Up on the Housetop 🎁

Dec. 2 | Bokuto Koutarou | Ho Ho Ho 🎁

Dec. 3 | Sugawara Koshi | Homemade Hot Chocolate 🎁

Dec. 4 | Miya Osamu | Christmas Feast 🎁

Dec. 5 | Kozume Kenma | Fallen Snow on our Windowpane 🎁

Dec. 6 | Sakusa Kiyoomi | Christmas Lights 🎁

Dec. 7 | Kageyama Tobio | A Taste of Eggnog 🎁

Dec. 8 | Yaku Morisuke | The Gift Contest 🎁

Dec. 9 | Iwaizumi Hajime | Midnight Cuddles 🎁

Dec. 10 | Futakuchi Kenji | Stars and Snow 🎁

Dec. 11 | Ushijima Wakatoshi | I’ll Watch Cringe Movies for You 🎁

Dec. 12 | Tendou Satori | Snowmen with No Noses 🎁

Dec. 13 | Miya Atsumu | Matchy-Matchy 🎁

Dec. 14 | Daisho Suguru | Christmas Eve Dates 🎁

Dec. 15| Tsukishima Kei | Christmas Spirit 🎁

Dec. 16 | Matsukawa Issei | Sneaky 🎁

Dec. 17 | Hinata Shoyo | Perfect for Me 🎁

Dec. 18 | Kita Shinsuke | I Don’t Carol 🎁

Dec. 19 | Oikawa Toru | Naughty List 🎁

Dec. 20 | Terushima Yuuji | Wrapped Up Nice 🎁

Dec. 21 | Yamaguchi Tadashi | Candy Cane Kisses 🎁

Dec. 22 | Kuroo Tetsurou | Misplaced Mistletoe 🎁

Dec. 23 | Tanaka Ryunosuke | Paper Bags 🎁

Dec. 24 | Kunimi Akira | Woolley Blanket Cuddles 🎁

Dec. 25 | Christmas Day Headcanons 🎁

Dec. 26 | Koganegawa Kanji | Gift Wrapping Chaos 🎁

Dec. 27 | Semi Eita | Fall Asleep to You 🎁

Dec. 28 | Nishinoya Yu | Star to the Tree 🎁

Dec. 29 | Haiba Lev | You Should’ve Brought Gloves 🎁 

Dec. 30 | Suna Rintarou | Spend it With You 🎁

Dec. 31 | Akaashi Keiji | New Year Promise 🎁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨Haikyuu and it's characters do not belong to me!✨


	2. dec. 1 | s. daichi | up on the housetop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Your husband is less careful on the roof while putting up the lights than you’d like, thus ensuing panic from both parties (not really, just you). Made for a much more interesting Christmas, though.~
> 
> Pairing: Sawamura Daichi x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: None other than fluffy married life
> 
> Word Count: 1,111

“Babe!” you called, shuffling outside and looking around for your husband.

Upon receiving no response, you became worried. You didn’t see Daichi’s ladder. You bundled into the large coat you were tucked inside of (it was one of Daichi’s and was warmer than your own). You cradled a mug between your hands. The hot chocolate inside kept your hands warm from the cold air.

“Daichi?” you called again, cautiously stepping forward and into the snow.

“Hm? Oh, babe!”

You looked straight up. Daichi’s head peaked over, looking down at your already cold-kissed face. He grinned at the sight of your rosy cheeks and nose. He was holding a string of Christmas lights, prepared to finish attaching them to the edge of the gutter. Just a few more staples and he’d be finished.

Your heart plummeted to the ground at the sight of your husband on the roof. You stared up at him, horror written across your features as images of him falling ran through your head. You immediately panicked. Of course, you probably should have more faith in your cop husband. He’d been putting up Christmas lights with his dad since he was a kid. He definitely knew what he was doing, but seeing him two stories high on a snowy roof made your faith in him be completely replaced with fear.

“Daichi, be careful!” you squealed. “Where’s your ladder? What if you fall? Daichi, it’s slippery up there!”

Just as he’d expected from his partner.

Daichi smiled. He adjusted his position a bit to continue putting the lights on the house.

“Babe, it’s fine. I’ve done this a million times with my dad.” he stated.

You stood your ground, watching him in silent fear. He worked so casually. The snow obviously wasn’t a problem (it was a very light snow). The reason he’d even gone out to put them up today was because the snow was only going to get worse throughout the week. He wanted to get them on before he _couldn’t_ , but it didn’t ease your worry any less.

“Baby, careful,” you shifted anxiously.

Daichi chuckled. “I am.”

You squinted. “Watch your fingers!”

“(Y/n), I’ve literally been doing this all morning.”

“But you almost stapled your finger!”

“I didn’t.”

“Did too!”

“Didn’t.”

You huffed. You took a panicked sip of the hot chocolate in your hands. It was _intended_ for him, but you deserved a few sips while watching him.

You nearly choked on the drink when his shoe slid on the roof. He caught himself easily, not even blinking twice. Then there was you who had just lost ten years to your lifespan when he nearly (not really) fell down two stories and plummeted to his demise (probably would just have a few bruises, maybe a broken bone).

“Oh my _god_ ,” you put a hand over your chest.

Daichi laughed. He put in the last staple and began making his decent from the housetop.

This would be your first Christmas spent with Daichi. You’d recently moved in with him after getting married just three months ago. Your excitement at spending the holiday with your husband in your new home. 

Right now, however, you were regretting coming outside to check on him because watching him clamber off the icy roof with his tools was making you want to run away.

“Oh,” he said, disappearing onto the other side of the house.

“What!?” you called, immediately panicking.

“The ladder fell. Can you come lift it for me?” he called back.

You practically slammed that mug of hot chocolate (it was now empty, you’d been panic drinking) onto the steps of the patio, before running through the snow to pick up the ladder. Your shoes slid occasionally on the ice, but it wasn’t long before you’d made it to the ladder and picked it up. Daichi began his decent down (at least now he was on the first story).

Your heart fell as fast as he did when his foot slipped on one step of the latter. He landed on his back with a grunt. You were in tears, kneeling in front of him.

“Daichi! Daichi, oh my god, are you okay?!”

You cupped his red cheeks, staring into his eyes. He just stared back, totally unimpressed but still smirking a little.

“Babe, I fell from like three steps off the ground. Relax.”

“You still fell! Are you okay? Does your back hurt? Did you hit your head? What if you have a concussion?” you hiccupped, babbling out potential injuries.

Daichi reached up and cupped his partner’s cheek. His gloved fingers carefully wiped away the tears. He sat up to press a kiss to their lips, smiling. He then pulled you to his chest and absolutely did not let go. He did not care about how wet his back was from the snow, nor the way snow creeped into his shoes.

“I’m okay, baby. I promise,” he murmured.

You clung onto your husband, sniffling. You buried your face against his neck, already feeling better. You felt a little bad for overreacting.

“Sorry for overreacting,” you grumbled.

Daichi chuckled. “Don’t apologize for caring. Thank you. Now, let’s go inside and warm up. You owe me a hot chocolate.”

He helped you to your feet. You held his hand the whole way into the house, forgetting about the hot chocolate mug left on the patio. You made the both of you fresh hot chocolates while Daichi showered and warmed up. When he came back, the two of you snuggled on the couch and waited for dark so you could admire his hard (and dangerous) work on the housetop.

The sun finally set. You tugged on his coat once again and slipped on some shoes. You dashed out the door to see the light display in full view. Daichi followed you out. The two of you stood in the driveway, admiring the lights.

“Good job, babe!” you praised.

“Thanks.”

A comfortable atmosphere settled between you both. You enjoyed his presence, and his warmth as his chest pressed against your back. His thick arms were wrapped around your middle. You continued staring up at the lights in awe. It wasn’t anything particularly special, but your _husband_ had done it. It made it special.

“Babe,” Daichi broke the peace.

“Yeah?”

“Why’s there a mug frozen to the patio?”

The mug stayed frozen to the patio until the end of December. Honestly, it was a real shame. It was your favorite mug. Thankfully, your amazing husband made up for it with a brand-new reindeer mug. You wished this was the one that was frozen to the patio instead. It’d at least match the decorations. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wholesome Daichi with his lovely, panicked partner. C'mon, give the guy a little more faith. Kidding, I'd never trust him on a rooftop. I wouldn't trust any of these boys on a rooftop (maybe Kita, actually).
> 
> Day 1 : Complete


	3. dec. 2 | b. koutarou | ho ho ho!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~The parade of lights shone almost as brightly as your boyfriend. When the cold air causes him to leave for some hot chocolate, maybe you shouldn’t have been so surprise with what he returned with.~
> 
> Pairing: Bokuto Koutarou x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: None. Just fluff. So much fluff.
> 
> Word Count: 1,064

The warmth of the scarf around your neck made you snuggle further into the knitted fabric. You squeezed you boyfriend’s big hand. He was equally as buried in his own scarf, golden eyes staring at the Christmas floats parading down the street. He was practically glowing with happiness.

“Kou,” you giggled.

. . .

“Koutarou.”

Your boyfriend finally snapped his eyes away from the Christmas lights. He had been so entranced by them that he hadn’t even heard you calling for him. Now he was suddenly entranced by an entirely different view.

The way the Christmas lights made your face glow sent his heart leaping. Your eyes glowed with pride as you stared at his handsome face. You looked cute buried in his coat and your yellow scarf. He was completely taken by you, totally in love, entranced, put under a spell. There really was no saving Bokuto Koutarou.

“Kou!” you laughed, waving a hand in front of his face as he stared.

He blinked a few times.

“Yes, bird?” he hummed, wrapping his heavy arms around your middle.

You stepped closer to your boyfriend. His body practically radiated with warmth. You were still keenly aware of his red nose and cheeks, along with his subtle shivering.

“I’ll go buy us some hot chocolate from one of the food stands,” you said.

Kou immediately perked up, if even possible. He leaned down, pressing multiple kisses all over your face. You laughed, pushing at his chest. Admittedly, you weren’t pushing very hard. It wasn’t like you actually wanted him to stop.

“That’s a great idea, babe!” he jumped up. “I’ll go get them. You stay here, okay?”

You smiled. You adjusted the Santa hat he was wearing which was now crooked from all his jumping around.

“I don’t mind getting them, Bo. You were enjoying the parade so much—”

“No way! I’m getting them!” he kissed the red tip of your nose. “It won’t take me long. Wait here for me.”

With that, Bokuto disappeared into the crowd to retrieve the hot chocolates. You reached up to adjust your own Santa hat, then glanced back at the parade.

Your professional athlete boyfriend was definitely going to be the highlight of your Christmas this year. His family was in America for the holiday, so he’d be staying around to spent it with you. You were more than excited, of course. With Bokuto around, he was quick to leap into action in decorating both your apartments. There was a Christmas tree in each one, decorated to the brim with ornaments.

He’d been bouncing off the walls in excitement when he told you he wanted to spend his Christmas with you this year.

You were more than happy to agree.

You watched the next few floats pass by, beginning to wonder what was taking Bokuto so long to get back. The food stands weren’t that far from here, and most people were focused on the parade so the line shouldn’t have been that long.

You glanced behind you, hoping to catch Koutarou coming back with two hot chocolates in his hands. Likely, he’d just gotten distracted by something. It was easy for him. You trusted him enough to not worry too much.

That is, until another twenty minutes passed. You took out your phone, taking pictures of the parade to show to Bokuto for all the ones he missed while he was gone. You were beginning to feel guilty for suggesting hot chocolate. You’d planned on getting them yourself so maybe you should’ve fought him a little harder on who went to get them.

“Bird! Hey hey hey!” a voice called, interrupting your thoughts.

You swirled around, along with a few other families in the general vicinity. Immediately, your face was a brilliant bright red as Bokuto nudged his way through the crowd. His arms were full of different bags, some boxes. Somehow, he was balancing two hot chocolates in one hand (good thing he had big hands). His white scarf had been replaced with a bright green and red one that had blinking lights sewed onto it. On top of his Santa hat was a headband with deer antlers. Then, to top it all off, he had a big reindeer plushie hanging off his back where the arms were tied around his neck.

“K-Koutarou!” you stared at him in awe. “W-Why did you get all this stuff?”

Kou handed you one of the hot chocolates, grinning from ear to ear. He bounced on his heels; eyes practically glowing.

“It all looked like something you’d like!” he beamed.

You had to resist the tears building in your eyes. He bought all this just because he thought you’d like it?

“Bo, I don’t need this much stuff,” you giggled.

“I know.” He grabbed the deer antlers and popped them onto your head instead. “Some of it I got double of so we match!”

To prove his statement, he reached into one of the bags and pulled out his own set of deer antlers. He did the same with the scarf around his neck, grabbing a second one to add to your scarf.

Happiness swelled in your heart. You reached up to take some of the bags from him. There were all sorts of random Christmas-themed items. It’d take a while to cipher through all the things he’d bought.

“Thank you, Kou,” you laughed, then pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Kou hoisted the deer further up onto his back, grinning.

“I’m like. . . Santa! Ho ho ho! Giving tons of gifts and stuff—woah look at that float, (Y/n)!” he grabbed your hand and swirled you around to look behind you at the parade.

In came a giant Santa-themed float. Your eyes were wide as you took in the sight of it. Bokuto’s chest pressed against your back as he held you close against him. You were entirely focused on the amazing float, awe written all across your face.

Koutarou, on the other hand, was completely invested in admiring your beautiful expression. Once again, he was put under a spell. The parade lights hardly compared to the beauty of his amazing partner in front of him.

He hummed, resting his chin on your shoulder.

The velvet box in his pocket could wait a little longer. . . He still had time to admire you a while more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is everyone's comfort character, let's be real. Agh, I love him so much it hurts. Someone give me real-life Bokuto, please and thank you! Hope you guys enjoy! Tomorrow is Suga! Thank you guys for reading!
> 
> ~day 2 complete~


	4. dec. 3 | s. koshi | homemade hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Koshi wasn’t a good cook but he could make a hot chocolate that slaps. He was determined this hot chocolate would be the very best you’ve ever had.~
> 
> Pairing: Sugawara Koshi x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: Use of the word “damn”, mentions of nudity (not smut)
> 
> Word Count: 1,095

Koshi wasn’t a good cook. Really, he didn’t even like to do it, but he could make the best homemade hot chocolate that anyone had ever tasted. He used to make it for his family, then for the Karasuno volleyball team after a rough game, and now he found himself making it for his wonderful partner.

Unfortunately, now he was suddenly doubting his hot chocolate making abilities.

What if it wasn’t good enough for you? This cup of hot chocolate had to be the best damn hot chocolate he’s ever made. It wasn’t a question, it was a duty as your husband. Sure, you’ve had it before. Many times, in fact. But this was _Christmas._ This time he’d be adding a hint of peppermint and he was subtly panicking on if this hot chocolate was absolute perfection for you.

You’d be a while in the bath, so he had plenty of time to figure it out. But he didn’t want to take up _all_ his spare time. He wanted to finish the most perfect hot chocolate for you, then take it to you and hopefully join you in the bath while sipping hot chocolates and enjoying Christmas Eve with you.

Yes, he’d thought about this all day. And, yes, he’d already conjured the entire mental image of how this night was meant to go.

Koshi wasn’t about to let his perfectly romantic plan fail.

“Hey, babe, have you seen my—”

Koshi was behind you in an instant, having swerved you around with his hands on your shoulders while he guided his clueless partner out of the kitchen before they caught onto his surprise.

“Seen what? Hm?” he asked nervously.

You blinked a few times, confusion written all over your face. You looked at his face. He looked a little nervous. You were quick to pick up on it.

“Koshi? Are you alright?” you asked, stopping in your tracks.

He turned his head away and coughed into his hand, trying to play off his anxiety.

“Yep, just fine. Perfect, actually. Hey, I thought you were in the bath, baby.” he rambled.

Man, he’s obvious.

You, luckily, remained clueless to his plan despite how suspicious he was currently acting. You knew he was hiding something, but had no clue what.

“Uh. . . yeah, I was about to get in but I can’t find my favorite fluffy towel.” you stated.

Koshi perked up. “Oh! It’s in the dryer. I meant to take it out and fold it earlier, but I forgot,” he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. _Because I got distracted buying hot chocolate ingredients._

You leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. His pale skin immediately reddened. He smiled. Just like that, his nervousness had faded. He stepped forward to wrap his arms around you. He felt silly for being so worried about his hot chocolate not being perfect for you. He knew better.

Honestly, he could make something absolutely revolting and you’d probably still think it was the best thing in the world just because it was from _him._

“Go get in the bath, baby. I’ll come join you in a bit,” he promised, lips pressing against the top of your head.

You leaned up to nuzzle your nose affectionately beneath his jawline. He was warm, and his arms were the safest place you’d ever been. Koshi seemed to agree, considering his arms where the first place he pulled you when you were sad or angry.

“Okay, Koshi,” you murmured. “Don’t take too long.”

Suga watched you scurry off to grab your fluffy towel, a smile making his lips curve upward. He turned to head back into the kitchen. He got to work on his hot chocolates, one for each of you (and a little extra cause he knew you always wanted two cups). He topped them off with a little whip cream and peppermint sprinkles on top.

Once both were completed (and he felt confident in them), he made his way to the master bathroom.

You’d left the door open for him. He peeked inside. You were laid back beneath the warm waters. The lower part of your face was below the water. A peppermint candle burned on the sink, perfectly matching with the steaming beverages in his hands. Quiet Christmas music echoed from the speaker resting on the lip of the tub, just beside your head.

You looked so perfect, so ethereal. Suga almost mistook you for an angel. He could not believe his partner was the one in the bathtub, the person he’d married. You were his for the rest of his life, and he was still in awe by it.

“Suga!” you chirped, noticing him in the doorway.

Immediately, your eyes lit up at the sight of the hot chocolates in his hands. You sat up quickly from the bath. He loved watching the way a grin spread wide across your face. He made your skin glow and your eyes sparkle. He was proud he could say he was the one who made you feel that way.

“I made hot chocolates,” he hummed, stepping into the bathroom. He handed one of the mugs to you.

You took an immediate sip. The liquid burned a little, but not enough to stop you from taking another large gulp. You licked the whip cream off your upper lip and looked at your husband, who was halfway undressed.

“Koshi!” you beamed with excitement. “This is definitely the best hot chocolate you’d ever made!”

Suga stopped for a few moments to look at you. His own eyes had lit up now and his heartbeat was practically pounding in his ears.

“Really!?”

“Yes! It’s so good!”

He was quick to finish undressing so he could join you. You scooched forward to give him room to take his place behind you. You sat between his long legs and settled your back against his warm chest. He took a sip from his own mug.

“I maybe could’ve put a little more peppermint—”

You stopped him with a kiss. He blinked a few times.

“I think it’s perfect. Thank you, Koshi. This is the best Christmas. . .” You took another sip from your hot chocolate. “You should make more tomorrow morning.”

Koshi tried to listen, he really did. Unfortunately, all he could think about was the way the hot chocolate tasted _so perfect_ on your lips. You were never a liar when it came to telling him how his hot chocolate tasted.

He decided maybe he really _had_ made the perfect hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga definitely deserves more attention. My boi might not play much out on the court but damn he sure be playing in my heart <3 Petition for Suga to get more love!!


	5. dec. 4 | m. osamu | christmas feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Osamu doesn’t like anyone in his kitchen when he’s cooking such a large meal; not even his stubborn partner who just loves to test his patience.~
> 
> Pairing: Miya Osamu x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: Language, sabotaging Osamu
> 
> Word Count: 1,357

Osamu loved his partner more than anything in the world. He loved them and everything about them. No matter what they did, there was really no possible way he would ever get rid of them. _Absolutely no way._

Really, he was doing this for your own good.

“Do _not_ come into this kitchen ‘till I’m finished, ya hear?” Samu huffed, shoving a water bottle into your hands for hydration.

The pout on your face almost made him rethink his decision to ban you.

“B-But Samu!” you stepped forward.

He put a hand on your head to stop you from taking another step. If you hugged him (or even touched him) then he’d definitely change his mind and he just couldn’t allow that. You stared up at him, mustering up your ultimate puppy-dog eyes in hopes he’d change his mind.

“No. Yer just gonna distract me.”

With that, he turned on his heel to get to work on the Christmas meal. You stomped off, fully prepared to ignore your stubborn husband for the rest of Christmas Eve.

. . .

It lasted about an hour.

You quietly crept toward the kitchen. You peeked around the entry, seeing Osamu hard at work with the turkey. He was listening to some classic Christmas music as he worked. He wore his usual black apron and wore one of your headbands to keep his dark bangs from falling in his face while he worked. You quickly reminded yourself not to admire your husband because you were _mad._ Yes, very angy.

You had barely taken one step inside when Osamu’s grey eyes snapped to you. His lips twisted into a scowl.

“Get out.”

You stood frozen, staring at him. You attempted to look as innocent as possible.

“I just wanted a snack. . .” you mumbled.

His eyes narrowed. He pointed to the turkey.

“I’m _actively_ makin’ dinner, (Y/n).”

You smiled innocently. You dared to take another step into the kitchen. Really, truly daring. Osamu crossed his arms over his broad chest, turning his full body toward you. He raised a brow, almost challenging you to take another step forward.

“If ya take one more step, ’m goin’ to throw the raw turkey gizzard at ya.”

You turned on your heel and exited the kitchen in defeat. You huffed, stubbornly crossing your arms over your chest. You could hear his stupid chuckle of triumph as you plopped down onto the couch and tried to come up with a way to get payback.

It took a mere ten minutes before another idea popped into your head. You smirked, glancing toward the kitchen. You could hear Osamu shuffling about as he prepared the meal. Sabotaging the food was absolutely not an option, but sabotaging Osamu wouldn’t hurt anything. . .

You went to the basement, digging through old boxes before finally finding what you were looking for. It took a bit to get things situated, but once it was together an almost Grinch-like smirk spread across your lips. You creeped back upstairs and to the entryway of the kitchen.

You did not enter, however.

Instead, you held a long stick (it was three yard sticks taped together) and pushed it toward him. He didn’t notice it quite as quickly as when you’d stepped inside earlier, but he did notice it when it got a few feet away from him. He practically jumped out of his skin.

“What the hell?!” he squeaked, very masculine-like.

You poked him in the center of the chest with the tip of the stick, all while not taking a single step inside. You snickered while he glared at you.

“Babe,” he huffed, “yer really testin’ me, huh?”

You smirked. “I’m not in the kitchen.”

“Yes, ya are.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Ya are.”

“I haven’t stepped inside.”

His brow twitched. He rubbed his temple. You didn’t miss the way he held back from smiling. He had a great poker-face, but you could see right through him. Maybe now he’d finally let you inside. You wouldn’t touch anything. You wouldn’t even ask to help, you’d just keep him company—

Osamu grabbed the end of the stick and yanked forward. You yelped, stumbling forward into the kitchen. You landed on your hands and knees on the clean tile, a bit stunned. He snatched the stick from your hands and came to stand in front of you. He playfully pulled the three yard sticks apart, then held onto one and smacked the edge of it into the palm of his hand. You gulped. Your husband suddenly looked exactly like Atsumu with that stupid smirk of his.

“Yer in my kitchen,” he challenged.

You swore he had horns growing out of his head.

You scrambled to your feet and rushed out of the kitchen. He playfully swung the yard stick at you, swatting you in the ass with almost no strength. You whined, rubbing the tingly spot on your bum.

Plan A and B were fails. Time for Plan C. You had no choice but to take drastic measures to ensure your victory. Osamu would absolutely _not_ win this time. He might think he’s winning, but it was really you who was winning. You’d now managed to get his attention twice.

You waited for about thirty minutes. You needed him to think you’d given up. You needed him to believe he’d succeeded. You wanted him to feel at the top of the world before you’d drag him back down and steal his victory.

At last, your time came.

You slipped on your grippy reindeer fuzzy socks, along with _his_ ugly sweater (it had a little onigiri with a Santa hat), then prepared yourself for your final attack.

Cautiously, you peeked into the kitchen. Osamu’s back faced you while he chopped potatoes, mumbling the Christmas song under his breath. He was totally focused, completely unaware of your very evil plans. His grey sweatpants gave you the perfect target.

Like a bolt of lightning, you charged into the kitchen. You smacked the palm of your hand on his ass as hard as you could muster up. Then, you turned to take off. Unfortunately, your previously athletic husband was faster.

In hindsight, you should have never challenged your ex-spiker boyfriend.

The palm of his hand made contact with your ass _so damn hard_ that it sent you _FORWARD_ and made a sound so loud that you swore the whole damn neighborhood could hear it. You squealed in pain, curling up on the ground while holding the sore spot. Your whole damn ass hurt. Your fuckin’ knees, the whole package. And Osamu was just LAUGHING.

Finally, he picked you up off the ground, still chuckling uncontrollably, and set you on the cool countertop of the island. He pressed a peck to your pouty lips, feeling just _slightly_ guilty.

“Ya can stay here,” he stated, at last.

You grumbled.

“I don’t even want to stay with you now. I’m breaking up with you, that hurt.”

He snickered. “Ya can’t break up with me, I’m yer husband.”

You huffed, crossing your arms stubbornly over your chest but not arguing. He pressed another kiss to your lips, then turned away to continue cooking. You stared at his back, determined to get payback. This time, you sneakily reached behind you to grab one of the yard sticks. You held it high, then brought it down on his behind. This time it was obvious that it hurt.

You took off out of the kitchen, laughing uncontrollably while he chased you.

“Oi! Ya little brat! Lemme hit ya with this pie, I swear!” he yelled, fast on your heels and a freshly-made pie in hand.

In short, Osamu made the best Christmas feast for dinner and you were down one pie. Specifically, Atsumu’s favorite pie since he was joining you for the holiday meal.

“I thought ya were gonna make a chocolate pie,” Atsumu grumbled.

“I did,” Osamu smirked, glancing toward you.

You glared playfully and flicked a forkful of mashed potatoes at his face. In truth, the pie had earlier been smashed in your face and Osamu wasn’t a nice enough brother to make Atsumu another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wrote this as an inside joke with one of my best friends so I was laughing the whole time. I wholeheartedly believe Osamu is just as evil as Atsumu and I believe he's the cause of. . . well. . . Atsumu. Hope you guys enjoy this fluff/chaos with the dark haired twin :3
> 
> ~Next up, Kenma~


	6. dec. 5 | k. kenma | fallen snow on our windowpane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Kenma would rather spend Christmas Eve watching the snow with his beloved than out in the cold weather.~
> 
> Pairing: Kozume Kenma x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word Count: 907

Kenma lounged lazily in his favorite sweater and sweatpants, eyes staring out the frosty window at the white covered Tokyo. He ignored the game console in his hands for a little bit, just admiring the snow from his window.

“Kenma!” you called.

He lazily turned toward the door as you came inside, though you were focused on your phone. You plopped down on the bed beside him. Immediately, he was moving forward to snuggle against you. You let him take his place between your legs, his arms wrapping around your middle to pull you against him.

Kenma let his eyes fall shut, nuzzling his nose against the side of your neck. You smiled, playing with his hair as his chest rumbled with a purr-like sound.

“Kuroo invited us to a Christmas Eve party,” you said.

Immediately, he jerked away. His eyes were less than amused as he looked at your guilty face. He snatched up your phone, fingers typing away a message to immediately tell Kuroo “absolutely not”.

You rested your chin on his shoulder, watching him type out the message. You’d already spoken with Kuroo about it while the two of you were out buying Christmas gifts for Kenma, so both of you were prepared for him to immediately protest. Still, Kuroo figured he could make the offer even though he knew his best friend would disagree.

“Let’s just stay home,” Kenma grumbled, tossing your phone onto the bed after sending the message. “The snow is pretty from here.”

You blinked a few times.

“The snow? You’ve been watching the snow?” you asked, surprised.

Kenma hummed. He tucked himself further into his too-large hoodie, once again wrapping his arms around you. His golden eyes moved toward the window. You followed his gaze.

Just as he’d said, the snow was certainly pretty. You couldn’t help but get out of his hold to pull the blinds open completely. Over by the window was colder, but it gave you the most perfect view of Tokyo blanketed in white.

“Wow. . .” you gaped. “Baby, come here.”

Kenma grumbled, but stood up nonetheless. He shuffled over to stand beside you. He was pleasantly surprised to see the full view of the city. The apartment you shared with your boyfriend was on the fourth story, so you had a perfect view. The city lights made the snow sparkle. Even though the city was beautiful, you couldn’t help but focus on the little bit of snow that was gathered on the windowsill, sparkling from the Christmas lights you’d lined the window with.

“Kenma, look,” you pointed to the windowsill.

He raised a brow.

“What?”

“It’s like a rainbow. . .” you pointed to the line of snow which sparkled with the colors from the lights.

Kenma didn’t want to admit to you that he didn’t see what you were seeing. It was just a little bit of snow, but you seemed entranced by it. He brushed his nose against your neck, looking at your awe-struck face.

You were much more precious to him than the view of Tokyo.

He smiled a bit. He hid it against the side of your neck, blushing just a little bit. You continued staring out into the vast city, though your mind was now focused on the way he snuggled comfortably against your side. You wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer to you. He was warm.

“Are you cold?” he murmured.

“A little,” you smiled.

“Kneel down.”

You blinked. “Huh?”

Kenma rolled his eyes. He pushed you onto your knees, then shoved his hoodie over your head with him still in it. Finally getting the idea, you stood up. Your head popped out of the oversized hoodie right beside his. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves to wrap them around you within he warm fabric.

You couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“We probably look ridiculous.”

Kenma huffed. “That’s what I get for trying to be romantic. Get out of my hoodie.”

“No!” you laughed. “I’m sorry. Thank you, Kenma.”

You looked at his face. He was blushing, and now he was unable to hide it in the collar of his hoodie. You loved the way he blushed. His pale cheeks would glow red and he’d always try to hide it beneath his hair or in the collar of his hood or shirt. Now you had the perfect opportunity to admire him.

Your boyfriend was exquisite. You couldn’t help but cup your hands over his warm cheeks and pull him to you in a kiss. He was stunned for just a few moments, before quickly pushing forward to return the kiss. His arms tightened around you.

The kiss was short, but it portrayed more words than either of you could speak out loud. You stared into his eyes, taking in all the emotion reflected in his golden pools. You brushed your thumbs over his still red cheeks.

For once, Kenma didn’t think he minded not being able to hide. He couldn’t even remember why he’d ever need to hide anything from you in the first place.

“I love you,” he murmured.

Your eyes lit up like the rainbow in the snow on the windowsill.

“I love you too, Kenma.”

Maybe he had been able to see the beauty in the little things, such as the small rainbow of snow on the windowsill. The city could never compare to the beauty of your existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this longer, but I felt like if it was any longer it would take away from the softness of it. Kenma is one of my favorite characters. I felt like it’d really take a lot of trust in someone to share his hoodie with them and take away his chance to hide his face when he’s nervous. I was trying to convey that. Hopefully I succeeded. Enjoy~


	7. dec. 6 | s. kiyoomi | christmas lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Kiyoomi wanted to be stubborn and just spend the holiday at home, but his partner was insistent about going for a drive through the Tokyo neighborhoods to admire the lights.~
> 
> Pairing: Sakusa Kiyoomi x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word Count: 1,116

Kiyoomi was perfectly content just like this, bundled up in his favorite freshly washed fuzzy blanket, wrapped up tight like a burrito with you. His chin rested on your shoulder, big arms resting on your belly while your back leaned against his chest. He was content to stay like this for the rest of his life, watching you scroll through funny videos on your phone. You always made sure to show him, babbling out some incoherent joke through your laughter as the video played. He never found them as funny as you did, but your own laughter got a chuckle out of him.

Omi was content just like this, and he knew you were too, but he knew exactly what was coming the second an image of Christmas lights showed up on your feed.

Immediately, his arms tightened. You perked up upon seeing it, eyes lighting up.

“Omi!” you shoved the screen toward his face. “We should go look at Christmas lights!”

The dark-haired man frowned.

“I’d rather stay here.” he grumbled.

You were already on the web searching for good neighborhoods to drive through.

“Omi, there’s a neighborhood a not far from here that goes all out on lights!” you ignored his statement. “We should drive through it and check them out!”

You turned to face him, a pleading look in your eyes. Omi stared at his partner, unamused. You’d already disrupted the tightness of the burrito blanket and sacrificed some of the heat inside. He grumbled, pulling the blanket tight around you both once again.

“It’s cold outside, (Y/n),” he mumbled, “and the burrito blanket is warm.”

“I’ll warm up the car before we go! Then it’ll be warm in there! Please, Omi-Omi? Pleeeease?”

You squirmed in the burrito, pushing at his chest to get him to release the blanket. He wasn’t lying when he said he’d rather spend Christmas Eve with you, here, in the warm, safe, and comfortable house.

Then again, the blanket _was_ getting a little too warm. He supposed he could sacrifice some of his comfort to see the lights with you.

“Fine,” he mumbled, opening up the blanket. “Make sure you wear a jacket, and bring two water bottles.”

You scrambled up from your spot, grinning widely. You pressed a kiss to his forehead, then bounced away to get ready for tonight. He watched you go, seemingly expressionless but he couldn’t deny the twitch at the corner of his lips.

Your husband was the first one ready to go once it was dark outside. He waited for you by the door as you grabbed two water bottles (and some snacks but those were a secret because he hates crumbs in his car). He held two cloth masks (as a precaution, what if the car broke down? He couldn’t risk breathing the same air as another person other than you) and handed one to you when you came to him. You took it gratefully.

Neither of you wore your masks, but you made sure yours was safely tucked in the pocket of your (his) hoodie. He drove, focusing on the road.

“Where are we going?” he asked, sighing.

“Oh.”

Omi side-glared you as you scrambled to grab your phone for directions. You were aware of his glare and chose to ignore it. You pulled up the directions.

“Hey, Omi. . .” you spoke after a few minutes.

Sometimes he felt like he could read your mind before you even said anything.

“No, you cannot listen to Christmas music.”

You pouted.

“Omi, you’re such a Grinch,” you whined, “please~? I’ll turn on not annoying ones.”

He squeezed the steering wheel. A smirk switched at his lips. He kept his eyes focused on the road, despite wanting to look at you and see your expression as he spoke his next words carefully.

“(Y/n), baby, every time I let you listen to Christmas music you turn on ‘You’re A Mean One Mr. Grinch’. You always change ‘Mr. Grinch’ to ‘Kiyoomi’.”

You stared at him, eyes widening. You slumped in your seat and sank down a little, feeling guilty but also amused.

“I’m just joking, Mr. Grinch. . .” you grumbled.

Omi couldn’t resist reaching over to pinch your thigh. You laughed and squirmed away from him, swatting the back of his big hand. He chuckled a little and your heart swelled. As a teenager, Omi was much less playful. It took quite a few years for him to finally show you this side of him.

Now you were the person who he even sacrificed his own comfort for. Truly a mystery, you were.

“Fine, you can turn on Christmas music.” he finally gave in. “But this time I’m singing the song with your name.”

Naturally, the first song you played was the Grinch song. Omi didn’t sing, like ever, but he mumbled your name every time the song said “Mr. Grinch”. That, and he admittedly didn’t know any of the English lyrics to the song. Plus, he sort of enjoyed hearing you belt out the words while struggling with some of the pronunciation.

Once the first lit up house came into view, you shut up and pressed yourself against the window to admire the lights.

“Wow, Omi, look!”

Your husband slowed the car enough to safely look at the lights. He couldn’t help but admire the excitement on your face more than the lights, though. He couldn’t help but be a little glad to have gone out with you instead of staying home.

“Pretty,” he said, but he wasn’t talking about the lights.

You admired the lights on the next few houses as he drove. Your hand had somehow grabbed onto one of his, squeezing it tightly in excitement every time a new house came into sight. You seemed to have completely forgotten about the Christmas music still playing over the car speakers.

Omi, on the other hand, found himself mumbling the lyrics to “Let It Snow” as an attempt to distract himself from the small blush on his cheeks. He hadn’t even realized he was doing it, or the fact that he knew the English lyrics.

He squeezed your hand subconsciously. You looked at his face. He was focused on the road rather than the Christmas lights, so he hadn’t noticed. He was much more focused on ensuring your safety.

“Omi-Omi,” you gasped, “you’re singing.”

He’d never slammed on the breaks so hard in his life (there was nobody around). He turned his whole body toward you, face bright red and looking completely in shock that you’d even accuse him of that.

“I was not!” he protested immediately. “You’re hearing things!”

You snickered. “You were. I heard it.”

“Was not! I don’t even know the words.” he scoffed.

Omi grumbled under his breath as he began the decent home. You didn’t tear your eyes away from your husband. When he began mumbling lyrics under his breath, you didn’t say anything, this time. You just listened in silence.

And maybe he let you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t really see Sakusa as being the type of character who’d be super into any holiday, but I definitely see him as being the type of person willing to make sacrifices for someone he loves. I just love him ugh. I wish he got more love. Also, if you guys like him please check out my page and take a look at my story called How to be at Peace with OCD and Germaphobia! It’s a collection of stories involving Sakusa and his germophobic partner! I hope you’ll take a look! Enjoy!
> 
> ~Kageyama tomorrow~


	8. dec. 7 | k. tobio | a taste of eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Tobio had never tried eggnog before, resulting in an urgent mission Christmas Eve to find eggnog for your confused boyfriend.~
> 
> Pairing: Kageyama Tobio x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word Count: 1,101

“Hm? Eggnog?” you turned to your boyfriend, confused.

Tobio was leaning against the doorway to the bedroom, blue eyes focused on the screen of his phone. His brows were knitted in concentration. Moments ago, he had entered the bedroom to ask what eggnog was. He must be joking, right?

“Yeah,” he turned his phone, showing you his phone screen, “apparently it’s a Christmas tradition for some people.”

You gaped at him. He was serious?

“Tobio!” you sat up from bed, practically throwing the book you’d been reading on the nightstand. “You’ve never had eggnog?!”

He raised a brow.

“Um. . . no?”

It was Christmas Eve, still fairly early in the night, and you now found yourself on a mission to get Tobio Kageyama eggnog before Christmas. Whether or not you liked it was up for debate, but at least you’ve _tried_ it. How could Kageyama have gone so many years without even knowing what it was?

“Tobio, put on your ugly sweater and shoes. We’re going to buy eggnog.” you stated, shuffling out of bed.

He looked less than amused.

“Babe, everything is going to be closed.” he stated.

“We’ll find something! There has to be at least one gas station open!”

You weren’t even sure if gas stations sold eggnog, but this was a _mission._ You were not about to give up just because it was clothes. Somewhere in the city of Tokyo was a single store that would sell eggnog, and you would find it.

Tobio grumbled as you shoved his ugly sweater over his head. He shifted his arms through the sleeves and cursed under his breath as he slipped on his shoes. You were quick to throw on your own sweater and shoes, before you grabbed hold of his hand and scurried out.

Tobio sat in the driver’s seat of his car while you plopped yourself into the passenger seat. He sighed, starting the car.

“This is silly.” he huffed, turning to throw his arm over the back of your seat and reverse.

“It’s not silly!” you protested, digging through google for any place that was open.

Tobio began driving through your neighborhood. Everyone was at home, probably enjoying their Christmas Eve dinners while you and your boyfriend rushed out for eggnog. You flicked on the radio and turned on some classic Christmas music. You loved Tobio but he was a terrible conversation starter.

“Where are we going?” he finally asked.

“We’ll just drive until we find somewhere that’s open,” you answered, scrolling through your phone.

He sweatdropped and squeezed the steering wheel. To most people, he would look annoyed. When you looked at him, however, you could see how he was trying to hold back his smile. His brow twitched when he tried to hide it. You smiled, staring at your handsome boyfriend.

Tobio could feel your stare. He peeked into a gas station as you passed it. Unfortunately, the lights were off. He continued driving.

“What are you staring at?” he asked.

You shifted, looking away immediately.

“You’re just so handsome, Tobio.”

He scoffed. He never saw what you saw in him. To most, he was just the grumpy setter of the Adler’s and the man with the awkward smile.

“Look who’s talking, baka,” he grumbled. “No one’s more attractive than you.”

Your eyes shined. You stared at his faintly red cheeks, glowing with happiness. His eyes drifted toward you for a split second, unable to resist the temptation of seeing your reaction. A smile twitched at the corners of his lips. He looked away quickly, focusing on the road once again.

“I’m pretty sure we’ll never find anything open,” he stated, looking at all the closed stores. “Can’t we just make it?”

You blinked a few times. Making eggnog had never even crossed your mind. You were quick to turn to google for the ingredients and steps. Kageyama pulled the car over. He stretched his arms, leaning back in his seat with a sigh.

“Baby, you’re a genius!” you grinned.

“I am?” Tobio raised a brow.

You shoved your phone screen into his face, showing him the recipe for homemade eggnog. He scanned over it, eyes sparkling as he read all the ingredients.

“It’s sweet milk.” he stated.

You snorted. “That’s definitely not it.”

He rolled his eyes. He began driving once again, but this time back toward home. You tapped your foot to the beat of Frosty the Snowman, humming under your breath. You were busy scanning over the steps on your phone screen, not seeing the open store as you passed it. You wouldn’t have known about it had your boyfriend not suddenly swerved.

You squeaked, grabbing onto the handle above the door. You turned to him, opening your mouth to scold his reckless driving. He pulled into the parking lot and you abruptly shut your mouth.

“It’s open!” you squeaked, staring into the building.

Tobio and you yanked off your seatbelts. You snickered along with him as the two of you shuffled into the building. The old woman behind the counter looked surprised to see people coming inside.

“Hello, ma’am!” you greeted, smiling, “do you happen to sell eggnog here?”

She blinked a few times. Then, she smiled. She pointed to the fridges in the back. Tobio went back. He grabbed a carton of eggnog, examining the box curiously. You took it from him and set it on the counter.

“This will be everything,” you said, grinning.

The woman laughed and began ringing it up. You handed her the required amount of yen for the item. Tobio was already out the door with the eggnog the second it was paid for. You thanked her with a bow, then hurried after your boyfriend.

“Tobio! Save it for when we get home—”

Tobio popped open the carton. He brought it to his lips, taking a big gulp from the drink. You stared at him with quite the unamused expression. He smacked his lips together a few times, letting the taste set in. A moment later, his face scrunched up in disgust.

“This is nothing like sweet milk.”

You knabbed the eggnog from his hand.

“I told you it wasn’t sweet milk, Tobio.”

He wiped his mouth. “It’s gross.”

You snickered under your breath, shoving him toward the car while rolling your eyes. Tobio chuckled a little too. He grabbed you by the waist, leaning down to steal a kiss. You could taste the eggnog on his lips. He pulled away, looking at your face with a smile. You cupped his cheek.

“You’re right, Tobio, that eggnog is pretty gross.”

“Told you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there's a trend of me pointing out random Christmas songs in almost every one of these. It's completely subconscious. I listen to Christmas music while I write these so it sort of rubs off lol. Anyway, some Kageyama fluff. I'm not sure how Christmas is celebrated in Japan, so I wouldn't know if businesses close down early for the holiday (I'm sure they're not), but for the sake of this we'll say they are. Enjoy~
> 
> ~Tomorrow is Yaku!~


	9. dec. 8 | y. morisuke | the gift contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Your boyfriend really believes he’s the best gift-giver in the relationship. Naturally, you had to prove him wrong.~
> 
> Pairing: Yaku Morisuke x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word Count: 1,337

You have known Mori since middle school, and your relationship with him had started in your first-year of high school. The two of you were still together and going strong. You’d spent plenty of Christmas’ with him, and every year he gave the best gifts. He was the type of guy who started his Christmas shopping in July. From there, it only escalated. You’d end up with tons of gifts. _Tons._

To put it short, Morisuke gave the best Christmas gifts.

He knew it too.

This year, however, you’d be the one to beat him. You’d get him tons of gifts, so many that it would outnumber anything he could possibly give you. You’d been planning since October, so when November rolled around then you were clinging to his every word like a hungry vulture.

He mentioned that he likes a certain painting? On it.

Oh, he wants new pots and pans? Already paying for it.

He glanced at a new set of volleyball shoes? Well, that’s going home.

Anything that even seemed like something Mori would want, you were on it. You hid all the gifts in the attic (because he hated it up there; it was apparently creepy) of your shared apartment. When December rolled around, you were the one to get up there to retrieve the Christmas decorations.

As you were decorating with Mori, he broke his silence about his gift giving abilities.

“I got you the best gift this year,” he snickered, “like, literally, the best gift.”

You scoffed. He looked up from where he was unpacking some ornaments, raising a brow. You smirked, placing your hands on your hips.

“Actually, Mori, I got _you_ the best gifts.” you sassed.

Yaku chuckled. He turned back to unpacking ornaments. You just stared at him, mildly offended that he wasn’t taking you seriously. There was no possible way for him to beat you this year. You’d already done the planning, the sneaking, all of it. In fact, you just had one more Christmas present to get and then it’d all be completed.

Apparently, Mori didn’t believe you.

“That’s funny,” he said, smirking, “it almost sounds like you’re trying to take my place as the best gift giver. But that’s impossible.”

“Impossible my ass,” you hissed, “this year, I’m going to take that title from you.”

“This sounds like a challenge, babe.”

“It is a challenge! I’ll beat you! I’ll get you such great gifts that you’ll cry while opening them!” you stated proudly.

Yaku cried over everything so maybe that wasn’t the best example.

“Sounds like a threat,” he joked.

“I mean from happiness,” you huffed.

Mori looked you dead in the eyes. You almost stiffened on the spot. His gaze was so intense that it made you, just for a split moment, second guess yourself. No, nope. You wouldn’t give in that easily.

“Alright, fine. Let’s make a deal. We’ll have a contest over who gives the best gift. Whoever wins gets to pick their prize, whatever they want, and the loser person has to tell everyone that their partner is the ultimate gift giver.” he said, holding out his hand. “Deal?”

You stared at his hand. With a huff, you shook it.

“Deal.”

Thus, the gift-giving contest began.

At first, it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Really, it was just you and your boyfriend sneakily wrapping gifts and beginning the pile beneath the tree. In the beginning, it was only a few. Then there was more, and more, and more. Soon they were being piled beside the tree and anytime the two of you had company they were positively amazed by the sheer amount of gifts beneath the tree.

“Hm,” Yaku examined the pile one morning, coffee in hand and wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, “this one is wrapped poorly. Really, (Y/n), gift-giving is about presentation.”

A tick mark formed on your temple. You glared at your boyfriend.

“It’s about the best gift!” you argued.

“Nope, it’s presentation. Really, such an amateur. I could never relinquish my title to someone so novice,” he chuckled.

You stood up, stomping to the pile. You began to gather all your poorly wrapped presents to him, fully prepared to re-wrap all of these. Mori sipped his coffee obnoxiously, standing off to the side while you gathered almost every single one that wasn’t perfect.

“I’ll show you perfect gift-wrapping, Morisuke!” you stated firmly, sticking your tongue out.

“Good luck beating mine~”

Oh-ho-ho, you were _definitely_ going to beat his. His were so _basic._ You were not about to let your wrapping abilities be undermined by Morisuke Yaku.

You took all your gifts up to the bedroom. You tore off all the wrapping paper and started all over again, making sure each one was wrapped to perfection. Yaku, meanwhile, chuckled to himself. He ignored any of his own poorly wrapped gifts in favor of sinking onto the couch and continuing to sip his coffee.

He knew for a fact that he was not going to lose.

Soon enough, you’d returned your gifts to their rightful place and Mori didn’t make another complaint about it.

Really, he was just trying to give you _some_ credit. He was a real nice guy like that, so he had to help you a _little_.

Then, at last, the day came. The both of you had agreed to begin opening the _best_ gifts on Christmas Eve. You couldn’t wait for Christmas to announce a winner of this contest. So, you pulled out your three best gifts for your boyfriend and plopped them right in his lap. He’d already set two gifts aside for you.

“You start.” you both spoke simultaneously, “no you!”

Mori laughed. He rolled his eyes. “How about we each open one at the same time?”

You agreed. The both of you began tearing open the first gifts. Your eyes widened at the sight of a custom-made jersey just for you. He’d made you a jersey almost exactly like his, only this one had “Yaku’s (S/O)” on the back just above his number. It was a great gift, really, but you didn’t think it was as good as the one he’d gotten for you.

He held up a pair of brand-new volleyball shoes. He’d been talking about buying them for months but never got around to it. They were very expensive, so he was surprised to be holding them.

“Baby, these are amazing,” he gaped, “thank you.”

You grinned. You immediately threw on the jersey. “I love mine too, Mori.”

“Okay, second ones. Then I’ll open my third one and you’ll get your third one last, alright?” he said.

You nodded in agreement, not really questioning why the third one wasn’t going to be opened together. It sort of went over your head, so you didn’t even consider why. You opened your next gift, along with him. Your gift was a very nice piece of clothing that you’d been wanting for a long time, though you’d only mentioned it in passing so you were surprised he remembered. He seemed equally as happy about his gift, which was a picture of the entire Nekoma volleyball team from years ago. It took quite a lot of work to find the thing, since it had been lost deep in Kuroo’s camera roll. His eyes shimmered a little at the sight of the old team.

Yaku opened his last gift and you began gathering all the wrapping paper. You tucked it into a pile in the living room, back facing him.

“Wow baby, this is amazing,” he spoke.

You grinned, grabbing another piece of wrapping paper to chuck into the pile. “It was sort of hard to get but I knew you’d love it.”

You turned to him. To your surprise, he was no longer on the couch. He now kneeled behind you, a ring in his hand while he stared up at your face. Your eyes widened as the dots connected.

“Marry me?” he murmured. “I told you nothing would beat my Christmas present.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaku definitely needs more attention. His sassy butt deserves all the love. Also, timeskip Yaku? Yes please. Anyway, thank you all for the attention this has gotten! It makes me super happy and I appreciate all of you! <3
> 
> ~Tomorrow is Iwaizumi~


	10. dec. 9 | i. haijime | midnight cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Haijime would normally complain about you keeping him up at night, but tonight he supposed he’d be willing to stay up until the clock turns to Christmas.~
> 
> Pairing: Iwaizumi Haijime x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word Count: 1,110

Haijime wasn’t particularly keen about staying up all night, especially when he knew you’d be dragging him out of bed early in the morning. Honestly, in all the years who’d known Haijime, he’d never once voluntarily suggested to stay up late. In his teenage years, he often had morning volleyball practice and didn’t like staying up late beforehand. Now, even as an adult, he’s often up early in the mornings for work.

But. . . well, how could he possibly resist your face when you begged him to stay up until Christmas?

“You know that Santa isn’t real, right?” he teased.

You smacked him upside the head.

“Stop being a Scrooge! Nobodies ever proven that he’s _not_ real,” you huffed.

Haijime chuckled. His big arms tightened around your waist, pulling you closer against him. You traced random shapes into the broad planes of his bare chest, sighing contentedly. The bed was comfortable, warm, but you were certain you could fall asleep anywhere as long as your husband was holding you just like this.

Alas, you were determined to stay up.

“Please, Hai?” you begged. “We can watch funny Christmas vines until 12:00.”

He wanted to complain, he really did. He even mentally thought up a whole argument on why it was a bad idea to stay up all night when you’d both be waking up early in the morning for Christmas. _You’ll be too tired to get up to open presents so I’ll have to fill you up with three coffees before you have the energy and by then it’ll be mid-afternoon._ Yes, that’s exactly how he suspected Christmas would turn out.

Even so. . . well, it didn’t seem that bad. What more did you have to do tomorrow than spend the day with one another? He supposed it wouldn’t be _that_ bad to wake up late.

“Fine, but we’re only watching vines. None of that Tik Tok shit.”

You grinned widely, shooting up from your comfortable cuddling position. He was less than pleased to have your warmth suddenly gone. Still, he let you grab your phone from the nightstand.

You repositioned yourself beside him, snuggling against his side. You held up the phone between you both, arm resting on his belly as the first vine started playing. His stomach bounced while he chuckled, so you were forced to lift your hand.

“Oh!” you perked up. “I should make us hot chocolates!”

Haijime raised a brow, turning his head toward you.

“That would involve you leaving,” he stated, displeased.

You rolled your eyes. You handed your phone to him so he could continue watching the vines, then crawled out of bed. He watched you, eyes burning holes into your skin and _almost_ convincing you to stay.

“Haijime, it’s fine,” you knocked him upside the head with a pillow. “It’s almost 11:00 and I’m getting thirsty.”

Your husband huffed. He tossed your phone onto your side of the bed, then rolled over onto his stomach and reached for your pajama bottoms. You barely dodged his grasp, snickering as you dashed off to the kitchen.

Not that anyone would know (or even believe it, for that matter), but Iwaizumi Haijime was quite the needy partner, especially so when he was tired. Maybe it was a little unfair to keep him up all night after he’d had a very long Christmas Eve at work (thanks Atsumu), but you couldn’t resist wanting to pull out his cuddly and needy side. It was the least you deserved for spending Christmas Eve mostly alone.

Besides, who could resist? Certainly not you, that’s for sure.

“You’re such a brat,” Iwa’s voice grumbled from behind you.

You heard him get a glass of water and turned to glance at him. He stood shirtless, one hand lazily propped on his hip. With a few big gulps, he’d downed the entire water. You turned away to continue making the hot chocolates.

“You’re just needy,” you teased, stirring the chocolate chunks into the steaming milk.

Haijime’s arms wrapped around you. He rested his chin on your shoulder, watching you stir the drinks.

“I am not needy,” he protested, ironic considered he’d tailed you all the way into the kitchen.

“Sure, Hai. Sure.”

Haijime pinched your hip, forcing a laugh from you. You swatted his arm, having nearly spilt one of the mugs of hot chocolate. It would have been quite the unfortunate incident.

“I’m not needy,” he stated again, firmly.

And he really believed it. He’d probably deny it for the rest of his life, but you knew better. He was definitely needy, you’d never believe otherwise.

“Do you want whipped cream?” you asked, moving away from him and going the fridge.

When you’d turned around, he was already sipping the still steaming hot chocolate. He stared at you, smirking defiantly. Without a second thought, you pressed down the nozzle of the whipped cream can and sprayed him with the white treat. He stood there for a few moments, evidently surprised, and with whipped cream in his hair and on his arms and chest.

“Babe,” he slowly set down his hot chocolate, “you’re testing me.”

You snickered, taking a step back. He looked ridiculous and not-at-all threatening. Haijime licked up some of the whip cream from his cheek, then grabbed a handful from what was spread across his chest.

“C’mere, babe,” he chuckled lowly, moving toward you.

You sprayed him again just as he started running at you. You dodged him, laughing. He chased you around the kitchen, laughing just as loud.

He grabbed you by the waist and smeared whipped cream across your face. He pulled you closer against him, letting the whipped cream that was on him get all over you. Haijime chuckled as he rubbed his cheek against yours, only smearing it more.

“Gross, Haijime, stop!” you laughed, “it’s so sticky!”

Your eyes fell upon the clock on the microwave as you squirmed. Your eyes lit up upon seeing 12:04 AM written across the clock.

“Hai!” you turned around in his arms. “It’s Christmas!”

He grinned. He leaned down, capturing your lips. He tasted like whipped cream and peppermint hot chocolate, perfect for the holiday. It was a short kiss, a sweet one (literally). He pulled away with a smile, slyly licking the taste of you from his lips.

“Now let’s go sleep,” he stated.

You rolled your eyes. “How about we sleep after cleaning up our mess?”

Haijime huffed.

Of course, he wasn’t _really_ annoyed. He could stay up all night with you if you asked him to.

He was especially motivated as he sneakily reached for the can of whipped cream, fully prepared for payback. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the title is a little deceiving, my bad. Originally, I'd planned on it being just a cuddly moment with Iwaizumi but as I wrote it turned into this and here we are not cuddling but instead chasing each other around the kitchen. I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless, lol.
> 
> ~Tomorrow is Futakuchi~
> 
> also bring Vine back >:(


	11. dec. 10 | f. kenji | stars and snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Sometimes you felt like Kenji was trying to be the bane of your existence, but when your boyfriend surprises you with the most beautiful sight, you can’t help but fall in love with him all over again.~
> 
> Pairing: Futakuchi Kenji x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: Bit of language, some suggestive themes (barely)
> 
> Word Count: 1,179

You’d known Kenji since your first-year in high school. He’d been a second-year, who, at the time, couldn’t care less about the new student in school. It wasn’t until you began helping out with things in volleyball that he took notice of you. From then on, it was like you couldn’t get rid of him. He was always there, annoying you and pushing every button he could reach. In the end, he meant well, and you somehow found yourself totally in love with him.

You’d spent Christmas with him for almost every year up to now. One year he’d even tagged along on your family’s Christmas vacation (his own family had nothing planned), which was the same trip he’d finally asked you to be his partner.

Because of that, Christmas was very special to you for more than one reason.

This year was your first year spending it with your boyfriend while living together. You’d both saved up for brand-new Christmas décor, fully prepared to bomb the apartment with Christmas in every corner of the house. By the time the house was completely decorated, it looked like a totally different place.

“Oi, you think we can go on a date Christmas Eve?” Kenji huffed, dropping his body lazily onto the couch and shoving his face in the Christmas themed pillow.

“It’s only December 1st and you have plans for Christmas Eve?” you teased, sitting on his legs.

He grunted. He turned his head to look at you, a small smirk spread across his face.

“Of course, I do. I’m the most romantic boyfriend.”

“Last Christmas you threw tinsel everywhere and made me clean it up, then after cleaning it you spilled hot chocolate all over the carpet of my parents’ living room.” you deadpanned, staring at his face.

“Hey, for the record, that hot chocolate was for you.” he protested. “I’m very romantic when I try to be.”

You snickered, rolling your eyes. You turned on the TV, flicking on some random anime. He adjusted his position so he was cuddling against your side, arms lazily wrapped around your middle.

“All I’m saying is to make sure your Christmas Eve is free,” he stated.

You smiled. You played with his hair.

“It’s always free for you, Kenji.”

Which was true, and he knew it even if he’d never admit to it. You couldn’t even imagine not spending Christmas Eve with Kenji. It was practically a holiday reserved for him. Though, dates were a little unusual. Normally the holiday was spent at home so the idea of going on a date was special.

You couldn’t wait, trying to imagine what he has planned.

For the next few weeks, your boyfriend was trying to be sneaky around the apartment. He wasn’t always successful and when you caught him up to something suspicious, he was quick to shut it down and act like there was nothing going on. You suspected that it had to do with this mysterious date of his.

“So, Kenji,” you hummed one morning while tracing random shapes into his bare chest, “what did you have planned for Christmas Eve?”

Christmas was creeping ever closer, now only a mere week away, and you knew nothing of this date.

Kenji grumbled, half asleep. He tugged you closer against his bare form, mumbling incoherently. You were hoping to get a little bit of information from him while he was still sleepy.

“What did you say?” you asked.

Kenji looked at you. He smirked widely. There was a mysterious but familiar gleam in his eyes. You regretted asking, because now he looked like the devil himself. Now he’d probably be the evil little thing he was for the rest of the week.

“Trying to get it out of me, hm?” he hummed tauntingly, “you sneaky little brat. I’m not that easy to trick.”

Kenji playfully pinched your thigh. You flinched a bit, swatting his hand away with a stubborn grumble. He chuckled, nuzzling his nose against your neck. He wasn’t being as naughty as he usually was when you tried to mess with him, so you it put you on high alert.

“I’ll give you a hint,” he said.

“What, really?”

He smirked wider. You narrowed your eyes.

“Make sure to wear a coat and some nice undergarments.”

You smacked the side of his head. He was useless and it was obvious that he was screwing with you. He snickered to himself, evidently thinking he was the funniest person alive.

You were anxious for the rest of the week, trying to get even a hint of an idea as to what your boyfriend had planned. When Christmas Eve finally rolled around, Kenji was more than suspicious when he mysteriously disappeared two hours before your date. You decided to use this time to get ready. You took his advice from the other night as you got ready. Even if he was joking, it wouldn’t hurt (just in case, right?).

Kenji returned hours later. You were on the couch, ready to go with your coat beside you. He came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your shoulders and snuggling into your neck.

“Ready to go, muffin?” he chuckled.

You looked at him suspiciously. He was still in his coat, along with gloves and a beanie. You flicked some snow off his hat, then stood up. He helped you put on your coat.

“You should wear gloves and a hat,” he stated.

“Huh? I’ll be fine.”

He stared at you, brow raising.

“Fine, do what you want.”

You should have taken his advice. After the short car-ride, the rest was all outside. He held your hand, guiding you up the snowy hill. You shivered, squeezing his gloved hand. He grumbled under his breath, then stopped walking to take off his hat and gloves and put them on you instead.

“I swear, you never listen to me, brat,” he mumbled.

After his gloves were secure on your cold hands, he grabbed one of them again and put it in his pocket to keep his own hands warm.

“I didn’t know it was going to all be outside,” you whined.

Kenji didn’t answer. He brought you to the top of the hill. To your surprise, the top of the hill was a flat clearing. He’d set up a small spot for the two of you with a tarp and layers of blankets on top. There were small Christmas lights around the tarp, giving the area a soft glow. At closer inspection, you could see why it took him two hours to prepare this. The snow beneath the tarp had all been shoveled away and been made into little snowmen. Tonight, even if it was cold, the sky was open to reveal all the stars in the night sky.

You turned to your boyfriend. To his surprise, your eyes were welled with tears. He sighed, stubbornly pulling down the hat on your head so you wouldn’t see the way his cheeks lit up red.

“Merry Christmas, my love,” he murmured, pressing his lips to your cold cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Futakuchi. I always compare him as being the volleyball version of Monoma from MHA because he totally gives off that vibe. Also, I'm working on a new book which is random Haikyuu headcanons so if you guys want some laughs then please check it out! Enjoy!
> 
> ~Tomorrow is Ushijima~


	12. dec. 11 | u. wakatoshi | i'll watch cringy movies for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Toshi really didn’t understand the hype behind cringy Christmas movies, but for you he supposed he could sit down and watch a few.~
> 
> Pairing: Ushijima Wakatoshi x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word Count: 1,152

Your poor husband was never into cringy Christmas movies, which was a damn shame. Ushiwaka was honestly just not into movies at all. He’d watch them, sure, but half the time jokes would go right over his head and he’d just give you a deadpan look while you laughed your head off. 

Because of this, you were quite surprised when he’d agreed to watch some movies on Christmas Eve.

“Huh?” you deadpanned, waiting for his ‘just kidding’ which would never happen.

“I said I’ll watch them with you,” he sighed. “What’s first? A Christmas Story?”

Your husband lifted said movie, looking at you for verification. You just stared, shock and awe written all across your face. He couldn’t help but smile a little, pleased that it’d been him to get such a reaction from his partner. Maybe he’d even be more inclined to surprise you like this more often, just so long as he got to see that cute reaction.

“U-Um,” you cleared your throat, finally snapping out of your daze, “yes, A Christmas Story. I’ll go make popcorn while you get the movie set up.”

You didn’t wait for an answer, already half-way to the kitchen. You were pretty sure someone had kidnapped your usually stoic husband and replaced him with someone new. What next? Would he suddenly start laughing at one of the jokes? That seems unlikely, even for this replacement, considering A Christmas Story was never that funny to begin with (you just had a horrible sense of humor).

“Should I make us some hot chocolate?” Toshi asked as he walked into the kitchen, thus scaring the living daylights out of you.

You put a hand over your chest, breathing rapidly. He stared in mild worry. Ah, so it seems this is your real husband after all. That was comforting, at least.

“Yeah, hot chocolate would be good,” you answered, turning back to pour the bag of popcorn into a bowl.

Once snacks and drinks were prepared, the two of you went back to the living room. You snuggled up on the couch against Toshi’s side. He had one big arm wrapped around your shoulders. He wasn’t a cuddler in most scenarios, but he definitely enjoyed the physical contact with his partner. The popcorn rested in his lap, and the both of you began eating the second the movie started.

You occasionally glanced up at his face to gauge his reactions. He remained stoic, eyes focused on the movie while he shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

At this point, you’d forgotten about the movie. Toshi’s handsome face was much better than the movie, and you were certain you could stare at him all night if he’d let you. Unfortunately, he had a sixth sense and could feel your stare. He averted his eyes from the TV and to your face. He furrowed his brows.

“Is there something on my face?” he asked, reaching up to feel around his mouth for a popcorn crumb.

You laughed a little. You grabbed his hand instead, bringing it to your lips to kiss his knuckles. His hand was calloused and big in yours. You loved it either way.

“No, you’re just handsome,” you complimented.

You did not miss the small pinkness to his cheeks. You smiled, then turned back to watch the movie. He wasn’t focused anymore, though. Now he was the one entranced by you, especially when you snickered at one of the very unfunny jokes in the movie.

Sometimes he wondered if he could get any luckier. He was certain the answer was no.

“You are very attractive, as well,” he said rather suddenly. “I would rather watch you than this movie.”

His words instantly flustered you. You buried your face against his side, grumbling about how sneaky he was. Toshi had no idea what you were talking about, but he found himself chuckling a little from your flustered state. His deep chuckle only furthered to make you more flustered. You wished he’d laugh at one of the movies rather than at you. Still, you’d take what you could get.

The movie continued. Soon enough, it was over. You got up to switch to the next movie while he went to get more popcorn. You switched it to The Grinch, but it was the new one.

You and your husband sat on the couch to continue the movie marathon. You cuddled a little closer to him this time, paying attention to the movie.

Toshi, on the other hand, could care less about the movie.

He was lazily trailing his finger along your lower arm, eyes focused on your very content face. You looked so happy to be watching movies with him. Even if he didn’t see the appeal of the movies, he certainly saw the appeal when it came to you. As long as he could see this face of yours for longer, he couldn’t possibly complain.

Toshi smiled a little. He looked at the TV screen.

I’ll tell you right now that you were not ready when, ten minutes into the movie, Toshi chuckled. He _chuckled_. At an actual joke.

You stared at his face in absolute shock, feeling like you’d literally just been blessed with the ultimate Christmas miracle of all Christmas miracles. He was actually _watching_ the movie. He didn’t even seem to realize that he’d found one of the jokes funny.

You were not about to be the person to ruin this precious moment, so you looked away before he could question you. Though, you did grab ahold of his hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

_Please laugh more, please laugh more, please laugh more,_ you mentally begged.

And, he did.

You were almost in tears whenever he’d chuckle a little. His deep chuckle was so wholesome that it almost hurt. Admittedly, it even made you a little sleepy. Your big husband was actually cuddling with you and he was laughing at a movie. Honestly, your life could not be better than it was in this exact moment.

Your eyes drooped a little, exhaustion washing over you. You fought it, wanting this moment to last even longer.

“You should sleep,” Toshi murmured, now looking at your face.

You grumbled. “I’m not sleepy.”

Toshi smiled a little. He shut off the movie, to your disappointment, and picked you up in his big arms. He carried you to the bedroom. You snuggled your face against his chest as he walked, replaying the image of him laughing.

“You should laugh more, Tosh,” you murmured sleepily.

“Hm? I laugh enough, don’t I?”

He did, and you really were happy with him. But you’d give anything to hear his handsome laugh more often.

“Let’s continue our marathon tomorrow,” you yawned, “alright, Wakatoshi?”

Your husband tucked you into bed and crawled into bed beside you. You were immediately tugged against him.

“Sure, anything for you, my dearest,” he mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been super into Wakatoshi or anything but I sort of love his constant poker face. He also just gives off this innocent vibe for me, but maybe I'm totally wrong lol. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> ~Tomorrow is Tendou~


	13. dec. 12 | t. satori | snowmen with no noses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Satori was ever the jokester when he decided to move the carrot from the snowman you had built. You had no choice but to get payback.~
> 
> Pairing: Tendou Satori x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: A little suggestive but barely
> 
> Word Count: 1,019

“Satori!” you laughed, dodging another snowball that came flying at your face.

Satori chuckled, bending down to gather another handful of snow. You ducked behind your snowman, peeking over it’s head at your boyfriend. He smirked a little, just staring like he was challenging you. He was slowly molding the snow into a perfect little ball.

“What’s the problem, my sweetie?” he hummed tauntingly. “Come out~”

You cautiously grabbed your own handful of snow.

“No.”

He feigned hurt, putting a hand over his chest.

“My honey doesn’t want to come see me? I’m so offended!” he whined.

Thank god Satori was a horrible actor or you might have actually gone for it. You formed the snow into a ball, then came out from your hiding spot. You both launched the snowballs at the exact same time, hitting perfectly in the other person’s face.

Satori laughed, wiping the snow from his face. He looked at you, who was shaking out the snow that’d fallen in your collar.

“Good shot, sweetie.”

Satori grinned, coming to you. He pulled you into his arms. You immediately snuggled into his warmth, huffing stubbornly. He chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss on your red nose.

“I’ll get our stuff from out here if you want to go inside and make us some hot chocolates?” he offered. “Put some extra chocolate in mine! Ooo, and peppermint! Two candy canes!”

You snickered, shaking your head. You kissed his cheek and turned to make your way into the house.

“Shouldn’t the chocolatier be making the hot chocolates?” you joked.

“Yours is better!”

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

You shook your head with a laugh, then went inside. Satori chuckled to himself, grinning. He began picking up some of the stuff outside in the yard, humming rather loudly. He glanced at your snowman, which had the biggest carrot nose he’d ever seen.

His eyes shined mischievously.

You, meanwhile, were innocently making the perfect hot chocolate for your boyfriend. You cringed a little with the amount of chocolate in his, but he always said it was the “perfect amount”. It was quite alarming.

You heard the sound of the front door opening and closing.

“Satori! The hot chocolates will be done soon!” you called, adding the peppermint candy canes into the two mugs.

Satori’s heavy footsteps came bouncing over. You yelped when his arms abruptly wrapped around you and he spun you.

“My sweetie takes such good care of me,” he pressed a big, fat kiss on your cheek.

You laughed. “You’re the one who asked me to make the drinks.”

“And you listened which means you take perfect care of me.”

Satori put you down, grabbing his mug and taking a big gulp. He stuck out his tongue as the liquid immediately burned it. You watched in amusement, arms crossed over your chest. He just took another gulp, this time more prepared for the heat.

Satori innocently handed you your own mug. You took it gratefully and took a timid sip.

Christmas was Satori’s favorite holiday, and now it was two days away from the holiday. He loved the gift aspect, the surprises, but most of all he loved spending it with his favorite person in the world. Especially as he sat on the couch and his partner pulled him to them and snuggled.

There was no better taste than the taste of hot chocolate on your lips when you kissed him.

Satori wanted it all. He wanted to taste his favorite treat on you for the rest of his life. His arms were tight around your back, pulling you closer against his warm body. You, too, could never love anything more than the hot chocolate on his tongue, and you got to taste it all night.

You woke up in bed, snuggled close to your handsome boyfriend. He slept peacefully, looking almost like a little kitten. You pressed a quick kiss to his bare shoulder, before jumping out of bed to get dressed and ready for the day. It was Christmas Eve and you had a special breakfast planned for Satori while he was still sleeping.

Once ready, you made your way to the kitchen.

Only to stop dead upon passing by the window overlooking the front yard.

You just stared for a few minutes, certain that you were imagining things and what you were seeing couldn’t possibly be real. Unfortunately, the carrot poking out from the crotch area of YOUR snowman was real.

“Satori. . .” you growled, eye twitching.

This meant war.

Your perfect breakfast plans went down the drain. You replaced the eggs with sliced carrots. You mashed up a carrot and spread the (disgusting) carrot sauce on his toast. Instead of bacon you just gave him to thinly sliced carrot wedges.

After the masterpiece was completed, you just grinned proudly. If someone were to see you in that moment, they would probably tell you to hide the devil horns poking out of your head.

“My sweetie?” called Satori with a yawn as he entered the kitchen.

“Ah, Tori,” you turned to him, grinning innocently, “good morning.”

He was immediately on guard. The way you smiled was _not_ a good one. He stood on the opposite end of the kitchen.

“Um. . . my sweetie?”

“I made you breakfast!” you hummed, grabbing the plate and shoving it into his hands.

Satori gagged a little internally. You definitely saw the nice little addition he made to your snowman and this was payback. He supposed he deserved it. . .

“C’mon, _sweetie,_ don’t you want the breakfast I made? I worked hard on it for you. It’s healthy!” you nuzzled his cheek.

Satori just stared at the plate, gulping. You snickered at the fear in his eyes.

“Just kidding, baby,” you snatched the plate from him. “I’ll make your real breakfast.”

Satori hugged you tightly. “I’m sorry!”

You laughed, pouring him a glass of juice and handing it to him. “It’s fine, I was just teasing you, Tori.”

Satori sighed in relief. He took a sip from the juice, immediately spitting it out and gagging.

“CARROT JUICE?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone guessed my favorite Christmas beverage yet? I'm pretty sure I've put hot chocolate in almost every single one of these and it wasn't even intentional. Sorry for anyone who doesn't like hot chocolate XDD Anyway, enjoy some funny fluff with our precious boy Tendou!
> 
> ~Tomorrow is Atsumu~


	14. dec. 13 | m. atsumu | matchy-matchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Atsumu was obnoxiously persistent about the two of you matching for pictures of your first Christmas spent with him. He just couldn’t resist showing off his partner.~
> 
> Pairing: Miya Atsumu x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: Ugly sweaters, cursing, Atsumu being an obnoxious twink
> 
> Word Count: 1,315

Atsumu was never popular in high school, despite the impression he tends to give off. You were fully aware of this. He’d been somewhat ostracized, only gaining popularity from volleyball though that was never from people who actually knew him. You’d known him since both of you were second-years, and while he loved to push your buttons (he still does), you somehow fell in love with him.

Now, years later, he was the very famous Olympic volleyball player of MSBY, and popular on every platform of social media.

Naturally, he had _absolutely no choice_ but to show off his high school sweetheart on your very first Christmas as a married couple.

“Honey~” Atsumu sang as he came into the house.

Immediately, you were alarmed. You looked up from your laying position and peeked over the back of the couch. You narrowed your eyes as Atsumu hid something behind his back, staring at you with the widest grin. He was still wearing his work-out clothes from his practice and smelled very much like a nasty sewer.

“Miya Atsumu, I swear to god if you are about to throw your sweaty practice towel at me then I’m going to divorce you and find a better sugar daddy.”

Atsumu looked less than pleased. His brow ticked with annoyance.

“Ya damn brat, I’m not hidin’ my sweaty towel! And I’m not yer sugar daddy!”

You suspiciously tried to peek around him to see what he was hiding. He shifted so you couldn’t see, his smirk coming back quickly.

“Guess what I’m hidin’.”

There was about a million and one things that Atsumu could be hiding behind his back, from something cute to something dirty. He did spoil you, it was his way of showing how much he loved you. Lucky for him, he had quite a bit of money to spoil you as much as he wanted. Unlucky for you, however, that made it even harder to guess what he was hiding.

“Food?” you questioned, propping your arms against the back of the couch, now facing him.

“Nope.”

“Money?”

“I jus’ said I ain’t yer sugar daddy, would you stop—”

“—clothes?”

Atsumu hummed. “Bingo.”

He pulled out what was hidden behind his back. Clothes was definitely _not_ the word you’d use to describe the thing he pulled out from behind him. It was the ugliest, and I mean _the ugliest_ Christmas sweater you’d ever laid eyes upon.

The sweater was a brownish-orange color with a big fox on the front that wore a sparkly red Santa hat. That hat had a white puff ball on the tip. The sleeves were black and gold (matching the MSBY colors, you noted). The fox even had blonde hair peaking out from beneath the hat, clearly meant to be a fox version of Atsumu. Your husband turned the sweater around to show you the back, which had MIYA written across the back in big black letters with the #1 below the name.

You weren’t sure whether to be honored or horrified at this ugly monstrosity that Atsumu has bestowed upon you.

“Do ya like it? I had it custom made,” he grinned.

You gripped the cushions of the couch. 

“Yeah, it’s uh. . . real cute, Tsumu.”

Atsumu tossed the sweater onto your head and began digging through his gym bag. To your surprise, he pulled out another ugly sweater. It was. . . almost the same, only the fox looked different. It resembled you, slightly, and the back had MIYA and his MSBY jersey number instead.

“Good, ‘cause I got us matchin’ ones. Go put yers on so we can take pictures.”

There wasn’t really a polite way to tell him “absolutely no pictures in this ugly ass thing” without hurting his feelings. You could just imagine that heartbroken look on his face and the way he’d tear up and guilt-trip you into apologizing. All fake, of course, but you always fell for it anyway.

“Um. . .” you cleared your throat. “Sure, but you need to shower first, Atsumu. You smell like a dump truck.”

He glared at you. “I do not!”

“You smell like a skunk who walked out of a bucket of sweat. Go shower.”

“Yer so damn mean to me,” he grumbled, stomping off to the bathroom.

“Thanks for the sweater, sugar daddy.” you snickered.

He flipped you the bird, before disappearing around the corner. You threw on your ugly sweater. You’ll give him a little credit. It was definitely the most comfortable sweater you’d ever worn. The yarn was soft. And, maybe, you’d quietly admit to yourself that the little fox on the front was cute.

It brought a smile to your face, no matter how ugly it was.

Atsumu, after taking the longest time to shower and get dressed (and of course style his hair for the coming photoshoot), returned to the living room. He beamed when he saw you waiting with your sweatshirt. He was wearing his sweater as well.

“Babe, ya look hot.” he stated.

Normally, you’d try to resist swelling his ego any further, but since it was a few days before Christmas you figured you’d be nice.

“You do too, Atsumu.”

“I know I do; now sit yer ass down in front of the Christmas tree so we can get pictures.”

Well damn, you’d never compliment him again, that’s for sure.

Still, you listened. You took a seat on the floor. Atsumu plopped down beside you, camera ready. He pulled you against his side, throwing up a peace sign behind your head with his free hand. You leaned into him, letting a genuine smile spread across your lips. He took the picture and immediately scrambled to look at it.

You peeked over to take a look at his screen. Immediately, your smile had widened. It was probably one of the cutest pictures of you and your husband. Maybe, even, the matching sweaters were a little cute in the picture.

“Tsumu, send that to me!” you immediately chirped.

“Fine, but we need another one.”

You were quick to agree. The two of you posed all sorts of ways for the next ten pictures. Thankfully, Atsumu had long arms so all the pictures were perfectly angled. You took one sitting on his lap and poking his puffed-out cheeks while he crossed his eyes. The next one was of you kissing his cheek while he grinned like a doofus. Then it was him ruffling your hair while he scowled.

Finally, after a fairly long photoshoot with your husband, you slouched against him. He chuckled, going to make a post. His chin rested on your shoulder while you sat in the nest of his crossed legs. You stared up at his face, gently running your fingers through his blond, curly locks. He tilted his head into your touch, a small smile falling over his lips.

Atsumu’s eyes moved from the phone down to you. The light brown pools softened, taking in your every feature as his heart swelled with love and pride. He couldn’t resist leaning down to press his lips firmly into yours.

“I love ya,” he grumbled.

And you smiled too.

“I love you too, Tsumu.”

A few moments later, your phone dinged. You reached for it, opening the app and looking at Atsumu’s post on his Instagram. 

He’d posted almost all of the pictures, with a caption that read,

_**miyaatsumuofficial -** Got my partner **@(y/n)-miya** to take pictures in that ugly ass thing heh #dumbass_

The second you’d read it, Atsumu shoved you off his lap and took off running. You chased him, grabbing the nearest objects to you to chuck at his stupid head. You threw the remote at him, hitting him solidly in the back.

“I’m going to kill you, bastard!” you yelled.

Atsumu’s laughter howled through the whole house and made your own laughter bubble up. It was hard to have such an obnoxiously mischievous husband, but you wouldn’t replace him for anything.

He certainly wouldn’t replace you either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu is my favorite character and because he's my favorite I also make sure he's the most obnoxious character ^-^ Jk, I love him so much but if you were to ask my best friend how I treat Atsumu it'd be that I constantly make fun of him out of love. It's sort of like his relationship with Osamu lol except I'd def marry Atsu.
> 
> ~Tomorrow is Daisho~


	15. dec. 14 | d. suguru | christmas eve dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Suguru loved to take you on dates, especially ones themed entirely around the Christmas Eve festivities. This Christmas Eve date was no different, or so you thought.~
> 
> Pairing: Daisho Suguru x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word Count: 1,111

Daisho often took you on dates. Ever since the two of you had graduated together, there was at least one date every week, sometimes more. He was a great boyfriend, no matter how much he loved to mess with you. He was a busy guy, what with volleyball taking up most of his time, but he always made sure he had time for his partner.

Especially on the upcoming holiday.

“Baby~!” you called, kicking off your snowy shoes in the entryway to your home. “I’m home!”

The house was quiet, but the lights were on so you knew your boyfriend was home. You tugged off your scarf as you went further inside, looking around for Suguru.

“Sugy!”

“Oi! I told you not to call me that!” Suguru called back from the bathroom connected to your bedroom.

You snickered, rolling your eyes. You grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, then headed to the bedroom. To your surprise, there was a bag sitting on the bed. You raised a brow, tempted to peek inside, but ultimately knowing you probably shouldn’t.

Suguru peeked out from the bathroom. He had a toothbrush poking out his mouth.

“What are you doing? Open the bag and get ready,” he mumbled.

“Get ready? For what?” you stared in confusion.

Suguru rolled his eyes. He put his hands on his hips, just staring like you were the biggest dumbass. You stared back, cowering just a little because you really felt like a dumbass. Had he made plans and you forgot? Honestly, that’s probably exactly what happened.

Suguru smirked a little. He grabbed the toothbrush from his mouth.

“I’m kidding, we had nothing planned but I got you that so I decided to surprise you with a Christmas Eve date,” he stated.

You tilted your head. “So I can open it?”

“Obviously,” he turned back into the bathroom to finish up.

You peeked inside the bag. To your pleasant surprise, there was a nice outfit in there. You remembered mentioning that you wanted it a while ago, so to see it here made your face instantly light up.

“Thank you, Suguru!” you grinned.

“You’re welcome. Now, hurry up and get ready, babe. Don’t want to be late,” he exited the bathroom and walked to the closet to get changed.

You immediately took over the bathroom to get ready. You changed into the outfit he’d given you after quickly washing up in the shower. Once you were ready, you exited and found Suguru waiting on the bed while scrolling through his phone.

Your boyfriend was wearing a nice pair of slacks and a button-up shirt. You took the chance to admire him, beaming with pride in knowing that this was your partner, hopefully for life.

“Ready to go,” you spoke up.

Suguru stood up, dropping his phone in his pocket. He smiled, eyes trailing over your form.

“You look gorgeous, baby,” he hummed, leaning forward to kiss your cheek, “ready to go?”

You had no idea where in the hell Suguru was taking you, only that he said he was planning something, and he was being rather suspicious about it all. The date, at least so far, seemed to be as normal as any other date. The two of you walked around Tokyo and admired the Christmas lights after having an amazing dinner at your favorite restaurant. He wasn’t acting explicitly suspicious, but you’d known him long enough to know his tells.

Daisho had a habit of sticking his hands in his pockets when he was nervous about something. It was really his only tell, and anyone else would miss it considering that sticking one’s hands in their pockets isn’t strange in the slightest. Unless it’s Daisho Suguru.

He must know it, too, otherwise he wouldn’t be trying so hard to keep himself from stuffing his hands in his pockets. He put extra attention into holding your hand, wiping the other gloved one on his pants.

“There’s a parade,” he spoke up, “I thought we’d go. Apparently, the lights are quite beautiful.”

“I’d love to,” you grinned.

Suguru smiled too. He squeezed your hand a little tighter. You stepped closer to his body, knowing that he was probably a lot colder than you. His body temperature was naturally on the cooler side, so despite being tucked in a large coat, gloves, a beanie, and a scarf, he was obviously shivering a little.

“Hm, maybe we should go inside somewhere for a bit?” you offered, “to warm up.”

Daisho hummed a little. He flicked your forehead playfully, smirking a little.

“You must really like I’m a snake, huh? You always worry when I get cold,” he teased.

You pouted, huffing. “Excuse me for worrying.”

Suguru chuckled and continued walking. Soon enough, the two of you were standing amongst a crowd of people, watching the parade making it’s way down the street. Your eyes instantly lit up, despite it being a little difficult to see over all the people. You jumped a little, admiring the floats heavily decorated in all different colors of lights.

“Wow!” you were breathless. “Suguru, look at these lights!”

Suguru’s heart pounded in his chest. He stared at the way your face glowed with happiness, eyes shining with absolute awe. The lights were beautiful, sure, but no where near as wonderful as how you looked right now. He licked his cold lips, unable to resist the pull to make you his for good.

You turned to him when his hand released yours, about to ask a question before your words were caught in your throat. Immediately, your hands flew up to cover your mouth.

Suguru was down on one knee, staring at you with shining eyes from all the lights surrounding the both of you. He grinned anxiously, holding out a ring between his thumb and index fingers.

“(Y/n). . . I love you with all my heart, and I’ll admit that I’m sort of jumping the gun on this since I planned to wait until the end of the night but. . . seeing that look on your face is making it real hard not to do it now. So, the love of my life, will you marry me?” he asked, gulping.

Tears welled in your eyes. You nodded frantically, speechless. It shouldn’t be a surprise considering that you’d both been talking about marriage for a while, but it was so abrupt that it was a little unbelievable that it was really happening now.

Daisho grinned widely, standing up. His arm wrapped around your waist, yanking you to him with a kiss.

Suguru admired the lights from your pretty engagement ring for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter came out so late! I fell behind and have been distracted all day! Tomorrow's chapter will be up earlier than today, I promise. I apologize again! Hopefully you guys enjoy this wholesome Christmas Eve with our snake boi.
> 
> ~Tomorrow is Tsukishima~


	16. dec. 15 | t. kei | christmas spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Your husband could be considered cold toward most people (which, frankly, was true), but behind closed doors he was the liveliest person you knew.~
> 
> Pairing: Tsukishima Kei x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: Language, a little suggestive toward the end but not explicit
> 
> Work Count: 1,046

You snickered, watching your grumpy husband attempt to staple Christmas lights onto your house. You crossed your arms over your chest, smirking a little. Holding the ladder below him was Yamaguchi, his best friend.

“This is too much work for just one holiday,” Kei grumbled, “who the hell came up with this idea anyway?”

“I told you I’d do it, Kei,” you stated.

His eyes snapped toward you, narrowed like he was poised to kill. He scoffed, clearly offended by your statement.

“Like hell I’m letting you get up on this ladder and risk hurting yourself,” he snapped.

“I could’ve held the ladder.”

“And if I fall? Then what? You’d be crushed to hell is what’d happen.”

Tadashi rubbed his temple with his free hand, rolling his eyes. He was smiling a little, but couldn’t resist giving his friend a little bit of shit.

“So you’re willing to crush me, Tsuki?” he teased.

Kei ignored him. You and Tadashi snickered quietly. Tsukishima glared at you both, not amused in the slightest. Here he was, up on the roof, and working his ass off to get these lights up that you’d asked (begged) him to hang, while you two laughed in his face because he was actually concerned about his partner.

It made it quite difficult to resist the urge to throw a snowball right in your smug looking face. So, he didn’t. He grabbed a handful of show and chucked it straight at your face. You sputtered while he laughed this time.

“Hey! Kei, you jerkface!” you whined, wiping the white powder from your face.

He snickered at the redness of your nose and cheeks. He wasn’t expecting the snowball that flew up at him and landed on his chest. He looked down at a surprised Yamaguchi, who’s glove still had snow from the snowball he’d chuckled at his friend.

“I-I was avenging (Y/n)!” he stuttered, expecting Tsukishima to be angry.

Instead, Kei just gave him a solid stare. Then, he swiped his arm over the snow-covered roof tiles and spilled a ton of snow onto the man below. Yamaguchi stumbled back, jumping around to shake out all the snow that’d fallen into his coat.

Kei snickered, jumping off the ladder. Tadashi ran to your side and the two of you began to gather up snowballs.

“Really? Teaming up against me? Now that’s just not fair,” Kei grabbed another handful of snow.

You threw a snowball at your husband, which he easily side-stepped. A look of fear crossed over your features almost instantly. He smirked widely, glasses shining and hiding the dark expression in his eyes.

“You’ll have to try harder than that, idiot.”

Thus, began the snowball fight.

You and Tadashi, after being mercilessly pounded with snowballs, ducked down to begin piling up snow as a wall of protection. You could hear Tsukishima’s crunching footsteps, along with the horrific sound of him pounding snowballs together in his hands.

“Okay, strategy. . .” you mumbled, making another snowball. “One of us pretends to switch onto his side and once he’s let his guard down then we pound him and win.”

Tadashi instantly nodded.

“Good plan. You should do it.”

You stared incredulously.

“What!? No way, he’ll wreck me if I do it!” you protested.

“He’ll wreck me too if I do it! You have a better chance!” your friend whisper-yelled back.

You grumbled under your breath. You listened for Tsukishima, who seemed to still be on the other side of the yard making his ammunition.

“Fine, sorry about this. It’s for the strategy,” you grumbled, then shoved the snowball into Tadashi’s face.

You snickered, taking off out of the fort. You raised your hands up high, looking at your husband. He stood with two handfuls of snowballs, smirking widely. He hadn’t even built a barrier of protection, clearly just that proud of his abilities. You’d really have to knock that ego of his down a few pegs.

“I’m switching sides!” you stated, approaching him slowly.

Kei raised a blond brow. “Oyaaaa~?”

He hung out with Kuroo and Bokuto too much, cringing at his word choice just then. Still, he let you approach him without getting pummeled by snowballs.

“Yeah, I’ll always choose my husband over Tadashi!” you huffed.

Tsukishima smirked. He leaned down to your height, tilting his head a little. He stared into your eyes.

“How romantic,” he stated.

“I am a very romantic per—”

Snowball, right to the face. Then, another one straight down the front of your coat. You squealed, launching your body away from him and frantically flapping your coat to get the snow out. Your husband laughed loudly

“I heard you talking about tricking me, dumbass,” he snickered, “now it’s my turn for payback.”

He snatched the hood of your coat just as you attempted to take off. Tadashi yelled for you, peeking over the barrier in fear. Ice cold snow was shoved down the back of your coat by your cackling husband.

“AH! Kei!” you squirmed, fighting to get away, “it’s cold! Oh my god it’s so cold! You jerk!”

To your horror, his arms wrapped around your middle. He pulled you back against his chest, pressing you against him and letting the cold from the snow seep into your skin. You kicked your legs and squealed.

“Let go, let go!” you laughed loudly.

Kei chuckled deeply beside your ear. He nuzzled your bright red cheek, lifting you off the ground playfully.

“You might catch a cold if I leave you like this,” he stated, “guess I have no choice but to bring you inside and warm you up.”

Your cheeks were even redder now, but for a different reason. Yamaguchi looked mildly horrified, but not surprised. With one look from Tsukishima, he was gone with a “bye!” and heading back home because he did _not_ want to stick around for what came next.

“K-Kei, the Christmas lights!” you whined, shivering as he carried you inside.

“I’ll finish them tomorrow,” he hummed, peppering your neck with kisses.

Well, how could you possibly protest? Kei chuckled, kicking the door shut behind you both once you were in the safety of your warm home. Maybe tomorrow you’d get payback and then you’d be the one who had to warm him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been a huge fan of Tsukishima tbh but I totally see him as being the type of guy who secretly loves snowball fights lol. Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you all for the support, I can't express how much I appreciate you all!
> 
> ~Tomorrow is Matsukawa~


	17. dec. 16 | m. issei | sneaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Issei really believed he was sneaky while he set up gifts for his kids. Thankfully, his partner was there to make sure he succeeded~
> 
> Pairing: Matsukawa Issei x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word Count: 1,016

Issei sat in the center of the living room on Christmas Eve, criss cross on the floor. He grumbled as he wrapped all sorts of toys. He was a last minute guy, even when his partner had warned him _not_ to wait until the last minute. Now he was stuck here frantically wrapping the last of his gifts for his kids.

Next year he’d definitely not wait for the last minute.

Issei wanted nothing more than to be in bed with you, cuddling and spending the evening with his partner. Instead, he’d waited and you’d kicked him how of bed to go finish his Christmas wrapping. He grumbled and reluctantly left to begin wrapping.

The kids were tucked into bed already, hopefully sleeping although Issei was pretty sure he’d heard them giggle multiple times throughout the night. It only made his need to get these wrapped even more intense. If he was caught by them, then their gifts would be spoiled and the surprise would be ruined.

As the self-proclaimed best dad, Issei simply couldn’t allow that to happen.

Issei froze on the spot when he heard the creaking of the floor in the hallway. His head snapped back, expecting to see his kids standing there. Thankfully, it was you in all your exhausted glory. You rubbed your eye, walking past him to go to the kitchen. He sighed in relief and continued wrapping.

You returned with a cold glass of water, turning to look down at your husband. Most gifts were wrapped (poorly, you noticed) but there was still a few left.

“Do you think Santa is here?” whispered a tiny voice, clearly unaware of the parents down the hallway.

“Maybe. . . We just need to wait for him,” murmured another.

You smirked a little, stepping forward to block your children’s view from the presents still sprawled out on the floor. Issei mentally thanked you for the quick save. You stood in front of the twin boys, staring down at them with a smug grin.

“Hm? What’s this?” you ruffled their hair. “Seems like the two of you are sneaking around.”

“Hey, stop!” Ito whined, attempting to fix his hair which was the same color as yours.

“We wanted to see Santa!” his brother, Obi, whined.

Issei shook his head. He wrapped the last gift, at last, and shoved the pile beneath the tree. He stood up, collecting his mess of wrapping paper on the floor. He snuck past you to throw the paper in the trash. When he returned, the three of you were still in the hallway.

“Santa, hm? Well, I’m sorry, boys, but we can’t have that,” Issei clicked his tongue.

The boys gave their father an incredulous look, jaws dropping. You couldn’t help but snicker a little, amused.

“Why not!?” Ito grumbled. “We saw him at the parade, remember?! We want to see him again! We have something super important to ask for!”

Issei kneeled in front of his boys.

“And what would that be?”

The twins looked at each other, fidgeting a little. Obi messed with his little Christmas-themed pajama shirt. Ito looked equally as nervous, but he had a better poker-face than his darker-haired twin. You smiled, kneeling beside your husband.

“C’mon, you can tell (Preferred pronoun) and Dad, can’t you?” you asked. “We’ll tell Santa right away when he comes.”

“How come we can’t just tell him?” Obi mumbled.

You hummed a little. You reached up to adjust his slightly crooked shirt, smiling.

“Santa likes to surprise the kiddos,” you explained, “and he feels bad that he can’t stay longer so if you go see him then he’ll have no choice but to stay, right? And he has the whole world of kids to give gifts to.”

The twins seemed to deem that a valid reason.

“Well,” Ito began, pouting, “we wanted to ask him to give you and daddy a break. You guys work really really hard for us.”

You stared at your anxious sons, bottom lip wobbling as emotions slapped you across the face. You glanced at Issei, who seemed equally as surprised. He was better at concealing his emotions, though. You blinked away any tears threatening to spill. Obi and Ito were already nuzzling their way into your arms, not liking to see their parent cry.

“You boys don’t need to do that for us,” Issei chuckled, pulling his family into his arms, “we love working hard for you.”

You snuggled against your husband’s neck, holding your boys close as well.

“How about I stay up and let Santa know what you guys ask for while Daddy tucks you both into bed?” you offered, patting Obi’s head.

“Can we stay in your guys’ room tonight?” Ito asked.

Issei picked them both up in his strong arms, beginning to walk to the bedroom. He hummed a little.

“Only if you both promise not to fight,” he said.

You smiled, standing in the hallway as the three of your boys disappeared into your bedroom. You walked back to the living room to pick up anything left behind by Issei. You organized the gifts under the tree. You got things set up for Christmas morning, since you knew your boys would be waking you and your husband up very early in the morning.

Two big arms wrapped around you from behind, tugging you back against a hard chest. Issei leaned forward, smiling a little. 

“The boys are asleep,” he murmured.

You turned around, hugging him by the waist. You leaned up to kiss his cheek.

“Thanks for the save earlier, babe,” he chuckled.

“Of course,” you laughed, “now let’s go to bed before the boys wake up and wonder where we are.”

Issei snatched a cookie from the plate that the twins left out for Santa Clause as he passed. You smacked his hand. He snickered, splitting the cookie in half and offering you the other half. With a roll of your eyes, you accepted it.

“Santa’s going to be upset if he finds out we’re stealing his cookies,” you teased him.

“Santa won’t miss one cookie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the only one where reader and their partner have children, but I literally could not resist. Now I'm in love with Ito and Obi someone please let me be their fun crazy aunt. It's all I want in life. Anyway XD I hope you guys enjoy! Christmas is so close already and it's unbelievable how fast December has been flying by.
> 
> ~Tomorrow is Hinata~


	18. dec. 17 | h. shoyo | perfect for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Shoyo wasn’t a good cook, but he was determined to help make the very best Christmas Eve breakfast with his wonderful partner. How hard could it be?~
> 
> Pairing: Hinata Shoyo x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: Little bit of language
> 
> Word Count: 1,140

Shoyo grumbled under his breath, staring at the recipe on the page. His cheeks were puffed up in a pout and his eyes were narrowed at the words.

“Shoyo,” you snickered, looking at your husband in amusement, “it’s just a recipe, it’s fine.”

“It’s not fine! I want this to be the perfect breakfast!” he stated.

You went to him, wrapping your arms around his waist and nuzzling your face against his neck. He patted your head a few times, grumbling under his breath as he continued to focus on the recipe. He was determined to have it memorized.

“Baby, anything you make me will be perfect,” you told him, “I promise.”

Hinata relaxed a little in your hold. He put down the paper and hugged you around the shoulders, strong arms pulling you close. He smiled a little. Naturally, you knew the perfect way to make him feel better. It’s like you had a magic touch and he was always so grateful for you.

“We’ll work on it together,” you said, pulling away to pick up the recipe paper, “and if we work together than I’m sure it’ll work out. Now, what do we start with. . .”

(A/n: I don’t know anything about cooking so I’m pulling all this out of my ass)

Hinata and you got to work. You played Christmas music from your speaker while Hinata chopped up some vegetables. You got to work on boiling some water. Breakfast, of course, had to be healthy to keep Hinata’s diet in check. Iwaizumi would probably beat your ass if he ever found out the things you and the orange haired wing-spiker snacked on at home.

Because of that, you decided to do poo Iwaizumi a favor because the poor man would definitely have a heart attack if he found out otherwise. Besides, there was no doubt that the rest of the team was going to be fattening themselves up over the short Christmas break.

“Okay, what next?” your husband asked, pulling you from your thoughts.

You took a glance at the recipe, then got to work on showing him what to do. Hinata and you continued working together to get the breakfast made.

You let out a small squeak, jumping a little when you cut yourself with the knife. You immediately put the cut between your lips, sucking away the blood with a pout. Hinata looked like he wanted to faint from worry.

“Are you okay?! Let me see it!?”

He grabbed your hand, yanking it toward him. He focused on the small cut on your pointer finger. You smiled a little.

“Sho, I’m alright.”

“You need a Band-Aid, c’mon!”

He didn’t let go of your hand the whole way to the bathroom. Shoyo sat you down on the lid of the toilet. He grabbed a Band-Aid and kneeled in front of you. He took your hand with all the gentleness he could muster, carefully wrapping the plastic around your finger.

Shoyo took such good care of you. You couldn’t help but grin from the warmth spreading in your chest. He was so warm and soft, always there for you when you needed him and even when you didn’t. You were so grateful to have someone like him.

Shoyo always put in extra effort when he was home. He felt extremely guilty when he couldn’t always be here for you, thanks to his constant traveling because of his career. You never complained, but he still wanted to do his best for his amazing partner.

“Thank you, Shoyo,” you kissed his head. “Now give me your hand.”

Shoyo blinked a few times. You raised a brow and held open your hand, waiting for him to put his hand in yours. He did as you said, placing his big hand palm-down on yours. You flipped it over, revealing the tiny cut on his thumb.

Immediately, his cheeks and ears were burning bright red. He sputtered a little, laughing awkward and fidgeting.

“That’s weird! Where’d that come from!?” he laughed.

You narrowed your eyes playfully and pinched his cheek. He squeaked a little, pouting.

“I get to take care of you too, Sho,” you scolded.

You released his cheek and turned to grab a plastic from the box. He rubbed his cheek and grumbled a little. You put it over his cut and placed a gentle kiss over the bandage. Shoyo’s eyes shone.

“Hey! I didn’t get to kiss yours! Give me your hand!” he whined.

You snickered and gave him your hand. He kissed your bandage happily, then entwined your fingers and leaned forward to press a kiss to your lips. You snickered a little, letting him. He pecked your lips happily.

. . .

“Shoyo, something is burning. . .”

“SHIT!”

You and him jolted up so fast that you bonked heads. You grabbed your head, groaning in pain. Hinata was already out of the bathroom and running to the kitchen as fast as possible (which is pretty damn fast). You followed him out after recuperating.

When you got to the kitchen, there was the very burnt, sad remains of what you and your husband had been working so hard on. Shoyo’s eyes puddled with tears as he stared at it, both from heartbreak and from the fact that the burning smell was horrid.

“It’s okay,” you said, coming forward to throw it away. “We’ll just start again. The next one will be even better.”

Shoyo looked at his partner, who’d already gotten to work. There you go again, making him forget why he was upset in the first place. He came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your middle. He hooked a finger on your chin and turned your head. Shoyo gently pressed his lips to the small bruise on your forehead.

“The second try will be perfect,” he said.

You turned to face him and kissed his own injury on his forehead.

“Yep, it’ll be the best breakfast ever.”

Three tries later and in the middle of the afternoon, the two of you had at last made the perfect and non-burnt breakfast. Both your eyes shone at the way it smelled _and_ looked. You immediately got two plates for you and your husband and sat at the table with him, digging in. Shoyo was the first one to take a bite. His face scrunched up a little.

“It kinda sucks,” he admitted.

You took a bite. You blinked a couple times, letting the taste settle in.

“Yeah, but I like it anyway,” you said.

Hinata stared at you like you were crazy. He cringed a little, watching you continue to eat it like it was the most delicious meal you’d ever had.

“I told you, Shoyo,” you looked at him, “anything you make is perfect.”

Your poor husband burst into tears right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real, Hinata would be basically the perfect husband. I can see him putting all his effort into wanting something to be absolutely perfect for you. He's the best. Give more love to Shoyo~ Anyway I hope you all enjoy! Tomorrow's will be extra fluffy to make us all feel better about the end of season 4 for Haikyuu DXXX
> 
> ~Tomorrow is Kita!~


	19. dec. 18 | k. shinsuke | i don't carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Shinsuke had never been caroling before, nor was he particularly interested until his partner begged him to join them and their friends in caroling around Hyogo. How could he say no when you gave him a face like that?~
> 
> Pairing: Kita Shinsuke x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word Count: 1,201

Kita stared at the pouty expression on his partner’s beautiful face, blinking a few times. You held his hands tightly in yours, squeezing them. He gulped a little, unsure of what to say next or even how to respond.

“Um. . . I have never been caroling. I doubt you’d want me there,” he said.

Your eyes widened.

“Of course I want you there, Shin! I want you there more than anyone else!” you stated, leaning toward his face and mustering up the best puppy-dog eyes you possibly could. “Please, Shinsuke!”

Kita smiled a little. He put his hand on your head, lightly ruffling your hair. You didn’t back down, continuing to stare up at him with a hopeful look. Kita could never say no to you, and he thought you’d know that by now.

“Alright, dearest, I’ll go for you. . .” he murmured.

He was certain he could stare forever at the way your eyes lit up like the star at the top of the tree. Whether he enjoyed caroling or not, he would agree a million more times just so he could see that magnificent expression on your face again. Besides, he’d never been before so what would trying something new hurt?

“Who else is going?” he asked, and maybe he shouldn’t have because you suddenly looked nervous.

“The uh. . .” you cleared your throat.

Kita raised a brow. “Let me guess; the twins?”

You rubbed the back of your neck and fidgeted in place.

“It was technically their idea. . . Well. . . Atsumu’s idea. They wanted to get the whole team back together for the holiday,” you confessed.

Kita’s eyes sparkled a little at the idea of having his old team together. You knew it was something he’d been wanting to do for a while. You often found him glancing at his old volleyball jersey with a fond smile, clearly reminiscing the past with his closest friends.

Getting together, however, was easier said than actually done. Atsumu, Suna, and Aran were constantly travelling because of volleyball so they were hardly in Hyogo. Osamu was occasionally trailing after his brother, though he remained entirely focused on his restaurant. The others had stuck around Hyogo, and Kita tried to make time for them but even he was a pretty busy guy.

“I would very much like to go,” he said, smiling a little wider.

You loved his smile more than anything else in the world, and you wanted to see it as much as possible tonight.

“Great! I’ll go get our ugly sweaters!” you squealed happily.

Kita blinked.

“Ugly sweaters?”

By the time the question had left his lips, you were already gone. He chuckled a little and shook his head. He went to make his own preparations for the evening, and even did a little bit of research on caroling.

Soon enough, evening rolled around and you were adjusting the collar of Kita’s ugly sweater. He watched you, eyes gleaming with excitement that his usually monotone expression never showed. Your heart swelled. You could see right through him, and perhaps that’s the exact reason why he chose you to be his forever.

“Don’t forget your scarf,” he reminded you, “and your gloves. It’s very cold outside.”

You smiled, nodding. “I won’t forget.”

“And bring an extra coat just in case. I don’t want you to freeze.”

“Okay, Shin.”

“You should also borrow my beanie. It’s has extra padding to keep your ears warm,” he reached up to gently tug at the tips of your ears.

“I think you need it more than me, Shin,” you said, snickering.

“I’d rather you wear it.”

Kita’s love language was definitely the way he took care of you. While some might get annoyed by his constant worrying and nagging, you found it entirely endearing. He was doing his best, and you were so grateful that it was hard to express.

After securing scarves, gloves, hats, and an extra layer of warmth around your bodies, you and your husband left home. It wasn’t snowing, but the snow from the night before hadn’t melted even a little so it was a beautiful white Christmas Eve.

“Did you bring the bag?” Kita asked, squeezing your gloved hand in his.

“Yep!” you held up the bag as proof. “Got it all in here.”

“Good,” Kita smiled.

Almost everyone from the team was waiting when the two of you arrived. The twins were already shivering, obviously not layered up enough since they were only wearing coats. Aran looked smug, like he’d been giving them shit over it. Ginjima and Suna were also snickering amongst themselves and Akira already looked tired.

“Kita-san!” Atsumu cheered, throwing his hands up.

“Hey!” Osamu greeted.

Everyone else waved excitedly. You smiled, returning the wave.

“Woah, what’s with the bag?” Atsumu poked the bag in your hand.

“Food?” Osamu questioned.

Good to see that the twins hadn’t changed even in the slightest. Kita smiled a little and took the bag from you. He opened it up and began pulling out the extra gloves and scarves he’d brought. He fully expected his old team to come entirely unprepared, and he’d been right. It’s insane how well he knew them, even so many years after graduation.

Atsumu’s eyes swam with tears and he gratefully snatched the gloves and scarf from his ex-captain. Kita chuckled a little, handing out the rest to everyone else.

“Wow, Kita-san, how’d you know?” Ginjima asked, slipping a beanie over his head.

“He’s too smart for his own good,” Suna grumped.

Kita reached for your hand when all the items were passed out and his team was looking a little warmer. He zipped up the bag and slung it over one shoulder. You looked up at his face, which glowed with happiness and pride.

Almost made the whole team cry, honestly. Atsumu had already turned around to hide his tears.

“I just missed taking care of you guys, that’s all.” Kita said. “Are we ready to go caroling? I have never gone before.”

“What!? That’s so sad!” Akira gasped.

Omimi smacked him upside the head. You laughed a little and began tugging your husband forward to the first house. He trailed after you, along with the rest of the team. He stared at the back of your head, so grateful that you’d invited him to this. He missed his friends, but the thing he was most happy about was spending this evening with his friends _and you._

He gently pulled you back. The team continued walking while you and him stayed a little behind. Shinsuke leaned down to gently press his lips against yours. You savored his warmth, and the taste of peppermint on his lips.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

Your eyes sparkled just the same as they had earlier that day. You were so irresistible to him, he almost couldn’t believe you were real and that you’d chosen him.

“Oi! Knock it off with the PDA, we have people ‘ta sing to!” Atsumu called.

Kita had never been caroling, but he spent this evening doing just that and it was the best experience of his life. He decided he wanted next year to be just the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kita is just the ultimate best boy. Ugh I can’t even express my love for him. I wanted this to sort of involve everyone from Inarizaki just because I love the whole team and I want them all to receive the love they deserve, especially Kita! Also, I needed my comfort team after playing Saeran’s after ending in Mystic Messenger and having my heart equally as shattered by Jujutsu lol and Haikyuu. Anyway, please enjoy!
> 
> Ps. If you haven’t been caroling before, please go. It’s the best thing in the world to see the way people’s faces light up when you sing to them.
> 
> ~Tomorrow is Oikawa ;3~


	20. dec. 19 | o. toru | naughty list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Toru had landed himself on your naughty list resulting in your husband frantically trying to get back on your good side for all of Christmas Eve. C’mon, give the guy a break.~
> 
> Pairing: Oikawa Toru x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: Toru and reader are stubborn af
> 
> Word Count: 1,003

Toru was stubborn. Dare you say it, but he was probably the most stubborn man you’d ever known in your life. He could hold a grudge like nobody’s business, and he was definitely not going to admit to if he did something wrong until the _most_ inopportune moment.

Oikawa Toru was without a doubt, inexplicably the most stubborn man you knew.

Unfortunately for him, he chose a partner who was almost just as stubborn.

Your back faced your husband and you kept your eyes focused on the book in your lap, not even sparing him a second glance. He stood behind you holding a bouquet of Christmas-themed flowers, face contorted in shock because _why was his partner not staring at his beautiful face._

Toru chuckled awkwardly, shifting his weight to his other foot.

“Darling,” he spoke, “Won’t you look at me?”

Like his words had gone completely over your head, you didn’t even turn to look at him. Not even a glance. Not even a huff of annoyance. Absolutely nothing.

Toru moved around the couch, stopping once he was directly in front of you.

“Baby~?”

Ignored.

“Honey bun?”

Nothing.

“My sweet love?”

Not even a glance.

Toru really wasn’t finding this game funny anymore. Evidently, instead of Christmas Eve it had been changed to ‘ignore your husband day’ and if that was the case then he really didn’t like that holiday. 

“What did I do?” he asked.

You knew that Toru knew what the issue was. If he admitted he was in the wrong, then things would go back to normal and you could enjoy Christmas with your husband. Unfortunately, being the ever-stubborn man he was meant that an apology was probably not going to come anytime soon.

Toru huffed. He set the flowers on the couch beside you, then kneeled down and put his chin on your lap, right in your line of view. You shifted your book to cover his puppy eyes, knowing that if you even had a glance at them then you’d fall for it instantly.

“My love, please look at me,” he begged. “you wouldn’t do this on Christmas Eve, would you?”

He stared at the back cover of your book as you continued to read in silence. His eye twitched. He stood up, grabbing the flowers and walking to the kitchen to put them in a vase. You’d left him no choice. He had to get on your good side before tomorrow morning. 

What did he do?

Toru did all the chores around the house. Laundry, dishes, cleaning. While vacuuming the living room, he constantly glanced at you to make sure you were watching while he was _such_ a good husband.

Not even a glance. It was like you forgot about him.

That wouldn’t do.

“Want a foot massage?” he asked after finishing all the cleaning.

When you didn’t respond, he sat down at your feet anyway. He began massaging one foot, careful of his strength as he pressed into the muscle. You tried to ignore him, but even he could see you on the verge of breaking.

He carefully moved up to massage your calf, staring at your face and _waiting._ Even from the corner of your eye you could see his obnoxious smirk like he knew he was going to win. He _wasn’t._

The massage ended after a good while. He stared at you, just awaiting for the kisses he rightfully deserved.

Only. . . to never receive them.

Yes, he was beginning to see his mistake. No, he wasn’t about to confess. You couldn’t possibly know, right? There was no way you knew. . . he’d hid it so well. . .

“My little reindeer?” he spoke, poking your belly. “Do you want a snack?”

“Sure.”

A single word had never meant more to your husband than that one did. It lit up his entire persona as if you’d just given him an entire speech about being sorry for ignoring him. You gave him a look, a stern one, that immediately knocked him down a few pegs. Ah. . . it seemed that you _hadn’t_ forgiven him.

If he’d just apologize, then you would forgive him.

Toru stood, walking to the kitchen to prepare your favorite snack. He grumbled under his breath, muttering about how stubborn you were when he knew full well that it was _him_ who was stubborn. He’d just never confess to it. Why? Well, just because.

You managed to ignore him for the entire day. The **_entire_** day. You were amazed with your ability to ignore your husband, honestly. Toru was scrambling to get on your good side, even making dinner. He listened to all your favorite Christmas songs and even turned on your favorite movie. Absolutely no reaction. Nothing more than a quiet “thank you” before his existence slipped from your mind.

Now you both lay in bed, backs facing the others. He was pretty sure you were sleeping peacefully while he actively went crazy right behind you.

“Oh my _god,”_ he finally spoke, yanking you from your blissful slumber, “I’m _sorry_ I peaked at some of my Christmas gifts!”

The widest smirk spread across your face. You rolled over, very slowly, and finally faced him. He was now laying on his back, lower arms covering his bright red face. He’d been shifting around all night. You knew it was a matter of time before he’d finally give up and expose himself.

“You’re _what,_ Toru?”

He turned, brown eyes staring straight into yours.

“I’m sorry.”

You snickered, shuffling toward him. You wrapped your arms around his waist and snuggled against his chest. He radiated warmth, and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t miss him all day.

“I forgive you.” you said.

“That easy?” he stared at you, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Yep. Forgiven.”

He sighed in relief, wrapping his arms tightly around his partner and he would definitely not be letting go at all for all of Christmas.

“You’re so damn stubborn,” he said.

“Says you.”

“Touché.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely something Oikawa would do, no one will convince me otherwise lol. He's totally the most stubborn man ever lol. Hope you all enjoy! It's a little late because I got distracted by Saeran's after ending in Mystic Messenger, so forgive me lol.
> 
> ~Next up is Terushima~


	21. dec. 20 | t. yuuji | wrapped up nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Yuuji would never be the first to admit that he was awful at wrapping gifts, but he swears he tried his best.~
> 
> Pairing: Terushima Yuuji x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: Lil bit of language
> 
> Word Count: 1,061

“Babe, I swear I tried,” Yuuji stated, staring you dead in the eyes with a look of absolute guilt that gave him away.

He _knew_ he was the worst at wrapping, he’d just never admit it. Ever.

You glared at your boyfriend, arms crossed over your chest. You reached forward to grab the terribly wrapped gift from his hand. You shoved it toward his face.

“Yuuji! You didn’t wrap the entire front face of the gift so I know what it is!” you snapped.

He rolled his eyes and snatched it from you. He put the gift on the floor, face down so the unwrapped part wasn’t showing. He gestured to it, smirking a little too cockily and making you want to smack his pretty face.

“Now you can’t see what it is,” he chuckled.

“You’re so dumb,” you shook your head, “sit your ass down.”

Yuuji scoffed. He did as you said and tugged you onto his lap. You huffed and scooched off him. He pouted like a sad puppy dog so you of course had no _choice_ but to go back so he’d stop giving you such an annoying little face.

“We’re going to learn how to wrap today,” you said, teasing him with your baby voice.

“Babe, you must really be my soulmate because you know all the perfect ways to push all my buttons,” Yuuji chuckled, playfully jabbing your belly.

You smirked a little. You grabbed his horribly wrapped gift and tore off all the paper. Yuuji tried to snatch it from you to “hide” what it was, but you’d already seen it thanks to his awful wrapping abilities. You then grabbed the roll of wrapping paper and cut out a good amount to wrap the box in.

“Alright,” you laid out the wrapping paper.

Yuuji wrapped his arms around your middle, hands resting flat on your belly. He pulled you further into his lap, where you sat in the nest of his crossed legs. His chin rested on your shoulder. Surprisingly, Yuuji was totally focused on your lesson.

“See this corner?” you said, lifting the corner, “pull it up like this. . .”

You showed him, then did the same with the other corner. You continued folding it until the box was neatly wrapped, then grabbed tape to keep it in place.

When you turned to your boyfriend, his eyes were practically glowing with pride. He cupped your cheeks and pinched them playfully.

“Wow, baby, that was amazing! I’m so proud of you!” he cheered.

You laughed, shaking your head.

“Yuuji, I’m trying to teach you! It’s you’re turn!” you snickered, then began unwrapping it.

“What the hell are you doing!? No!” Yuuji snatched the gift before you got very far. “It’s perfect, you can’t just unwrap this masterpiece!”

You laughed and attempted to reach for the gift. He tossed it onto the couch behind him and then grabbed you by the sides. You jolted when his cold fingers slipped beneath your shirt and began tickling your sides. You squirmed, frantically trying to get away.

“Y-Yuuji, stop!” you laughed, holding his wrist.

He chuckled and kissed along your neck and shoulder.

“Never! This is for almost destroying your perfect wrapping!”

You laughed, grabbing at his hands and squeezing. He chuckled, stopping to squeeze your hands. Yuuji peppered your shoulder with kisses, smiling. You giggled, huffing. You slouched back on his chest.

“You’re such a brat,” you leaned up to press a kiss to his chin.

“C’mon, I’ll just double wrap it,” he grabbed the gift. “Okay, you help me with what to do. I cut out paper, right?”

Yuuji reached past you to grab the roll of paper. The first thing he did was _rip_ it to the size he thought seemed right.

“Yuuji! Stop right there!” you snapped.

He snickered. He was doing this on purpose and you knew it. You crumpled up the piece he’d ripped off, then grabbed the roll and cut out the perfect size he’d need. You set the box on top of it. Yuuji chuckled, grabbing one of the corners. He tried to copy the exact thing you’d done earlier, but somehow totally messed it up.

You grabbed his hands, brow ticking with annoyance. He smirked a little and let you guide his hands in the right direction.

“Okay, like this. . .” you mumbled.

You were so focused on teaching him how to wrap that you didn’t even realize he was staring at you without a care in the world for the lesson. You looked so amazing, so focused. Yuuji’s heart swelled with pride as he stared at his partner. You were most attractive to him when you just. . .existed. You were most beautiful in your small moments, the precious ones like this where you were helping him with something he, frankly, could’ve figured out on his own. Yuuji decided it’d be funnier to push your buttons a little and take up your evening.

Oh how right he was. Now he gets to see this face of yours.

Yuuji couldn’t help himself. He pulled one of his hands away to grab your chin. You went to protest, only to have him turn your head and cut you off with a kiss.

He tasted like warm cider and cherry chapstick ( _your_ cherry chapstick). To him, you tasted like peppermint and _home._ You were his home on Christmas Eve, the warmth in his hands teaching him and guiding him. You were his very reason for getting up in the morning, with you in his arms and not even knowing or being able to _fathom_ how much he genuinely loved you.

Yuuji reached behind you to grab the roll of wrapping paper. You, too focused on your boyfriend, were unaware of his mysterious antics. Before you could react, he’d pulled away. You blinked. Suddenly, he was wrapping the paper around your upper body, trapping your arms against your sides.

“Y-Yuuji!”” you laughed, wiggling.

“Hey, stay put! I’m trying to show you that I know how to wrap pretty presents!” he laughed.

With a peck to the cheek and an empty roll of wrapping paper, you were suddenly his favorite gift. You wiggled in his lap, laughing. He kissed the tip of your nose.

“Look at you,” he hummed, wrapping his arms around your paper wrapped body, “my darling wrapped up nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! With the holiday coming up, I'm sort of falling behind but I'll try to keep up a little better! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> ~Tomorrow is Yamaguchi~


	22. dec. 21 | y. tadashi | candy cane kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~You loved all of your boyfriend’s kisses, but the best ones were his candy cane kisses late on Christmas Eve, just before the clock struck twelve.~
> 
> Pairing: Yamaguchi Tadashi x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word Count: 921

Tadashi stared at the TV screen, a red and white candy cane hanging from his lips. He swirled his tongue over the sharp tip, savoring the peppermint taste of it. He had one arm over your shoulders, holding you close to his warm body while you slept peacefully against his side. He glanced away from the TV to look at your peaceful face.

Almost immediately, he was smiling.

You were wearing your favorite ugly sweater and green Santa hat, though it’d become very lopsided during your nap. You breathed so peacefully, silent almost. Occasionally your hold on the front of his own ugly sweater would tighten during your dream.

Tadashi never had to doubt his love for you when he stared at you like this. . . Just looking at you made his heart swell with absolute bliss. There was nothing more beautiful than the quiet moments where he could enjoy your very existence.

“Hey, baby,” he murmured, gently shaking your shoulders, “it’s almost twelve.”

Your eyes fluttered open. You yawned, reminding Tadashi of a kitten. Blinking away your sleepiness, you took a glance at your phone screen. 11:48 PM.

Tadashi did not miss the way your eyes lit up.

“It’s almost Christmas!” you stated, voice still laced with sleepiness.

Tadashi chuckled. He pulled the candy cane from his lips and brought it down to you. You popped it into your mouth, swirling your tongue over the treat and enjoying the peppermint.

“How many have you had today, Ashi? Like seven?” you laughed.

Tadashi chuckled a little and shrugged his shoulders. His freckled cheeks were already warm with embarrassment, he could feel it. Though, he didn’t really mind it if you saw.

“Maybe more like. . . nine?” he grinned innocently.

“Nine?! Tadashi, your teeth will rot,” you teased.

Your boyfriend only chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, popping the peppermint treat back between his lips. He focused on the movie on the screen. You reached over him to grab your own candy cane from his stash.

“Tadashi,” you spoke, unwrapping the treat.

“Hm?”

“I’m glad I can spend Christmas with you this year,” you stated.

Your boyfriend smiled wide. His arm tightened over your shoulders and pulled you impossibly closer to him.

“We always spend Christmas together,” he said.

“Yeah but this year is different,” you hummed, “I can feel it.”

Tadashi was always amazed by your observant abilities. Yes, he supposed this year was different, but you weren’t supposed to know that. The way you spoke. . . well, it made you completely kissable.

He pulled the candy cane from your lips. You let out a whine, only to have it cut off by his lips against yours. Almost immediately, you were leaning into his kiss and tasting the peppermint on his tongue. Tadashi’s lips were warm and soft, and he tasted exactly like his favorite Christmas treat. You wished you could taste it forever, hold him forever, just like this.

Tadashi was thinking the exact same thing.

He wanted to taste you forever, hold you, love you, give you everything that was his and hopefully getting the same in return. His hand moved to yours, holding it tightly. You could feel the tremble of his hand, and quickly pulled away to make sure he was alright.

“Tadashi—”

“Marry me.”

He’d blurted it out so abruptly that it took you both by surprise. Your lips parted in shock, all words and thoughts escaping you the second he’d spoken. Tadashi was equally as surprised. His eyes widened. He began frantically waving his hands, entire face burning bright red.

“T-That—I. . . Um. . . Oh gosh, I um. . . I meant—”

“Yes.”

He choked on his words, staring at you in complete shock. You laughed a little and moved your hands up to cup his cheeks. You brushed your thumbs over the freckles on his bright red cheeks.

“I’ll marry you, Tadashi,” you laughed.

His eyes shone like stars. He brought his hands up to cup them over yours, a grin spreading across his face.

“Really!? You will! Wait, hold on. . .!”

Tadashi jumped off the couch and took off, leaving a very confused you sitting on the couch. You waited for him to come back, and luckily you didn’t have to wait for long because your boyfriend was back in seconds. He had a ring between his pointer finger and thumb, and kneeled in front of you with a grin.

“Let me try again, okay?” he laughed a little.

You nodded, grinning.

“(Y/n), y-you’re the most amazing partner I could’ve ever asked for. You’re just. . . amazing and I was going to wait for the perfect moment but it sort of just came out and now I’m just. . .”

You cut him off by putting your hand out. He blinked.

“This was the perfect moment, Ashi. . . It’s so perfect. Yes, I’ll marry you,” your eyes shone with happiness.

Tadashi laughed a little at himself. He took your hand, slowly sliding the ring onto your finger. He pressed a kiss to it once it was settled there, fitting you perfectly. You cupped his cheeks and pulled him up to your face, kissing him.

His arms fell over your waist, pulling you close while his lips settled perfectly into yours, fitting you like a puzzle. You brushed your thumbs over his freckles, once again tasting the peppermint kisses of Tadashi Yamaguchi.

It seemed, after all, that you would get to taste it forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of short but I didn't want to push it too long and ruin it! I hope you guys enjoy some adorable kisses with best boy Yams. I definitely see this happening with him. He's such an awkward lad but we love it anyway.
> 
> ~Tomorrow is Kuroo (it's my favorite one be prepared to laugh)~


	23. dec. 22 | k. tetsurou | misplaced mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Tetsurou’s Christmas cheer is taken a little too far so you have no choice but to take care of this before it gets too out of hand.~
> 
> Pairing: Kuroo Tetsurou x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: Bit of cursing, Kuroo being a nuisance
> 
> Word Count: 1,348

The word “obnoxious” was too nice of a word used to describe your husband. It didn’t even come close to describing how actually horrible he is. Truly, he is the very bane of your existence.

December 1st had been the day that Tetsurou pulled out the Christmas decorations. Naturally, he started with the mistletoe. Right above the front door. You physically could not enter your home without going under the mistletoe.

At first, it hadn’t been bad. Really, it hadn’t. You’d laugh every time Tetsu would nudge you and point up to the mistletoe with that annoying smirk of his. Then, you’d jump up to his stupid 6’5 height and kiss his lips. It was fun. _For a while._ It wasn’t that you minded kissing him every time you entered the house. A week into December was when the real problem arose.

It was 12:05 AM. You were sleep, naturally. Kuroo had to pull a late shift that night and had only just gotten home.

“(Y/n)!” he called, ripping you from your peaceful slumber.

You blinked a few times, in a sleepy daze. You waited, listening in confusion.

“(Y/n), hurry!” he called again.

You jolted up from the bed, immediately fearing the worst. You hurried out of the bedroom to go to your husband. He was in the doorway, staring at you. Without thinking, you ran to him. Your hands scanned over his chest, shoulders, arms, urgently trying to find if there was something wrong.

“What happened? Are you okay? Did something happen?” you babbled.

Tetsurou smirked, and you stopped. It took you a few moments. You slowly looked up at the dangling mistletoe. Immediately, you were annoyed.

“Seriously? It’s 12:00 AM, Tetsurou!” you snapped.

He only shrugged in response and waited for his kiss like he _deserved it_ after waking you from your peaceful slumber and worrying you to death. You were pretty sure you’d lost five years of your life.

“I hate you,” you muttered, jumping to meet his lips. “This better not happen again.”

Maybe you should have known better. No, not maybe. You _certainly_ should have known better.

Every. Single. Night.

Kuroo Tetsurou came home every single night and if you weren’t waiting for him under the mistletoe when he walked in, then he was going to yell for you until you came. You tried to ignore him once, assuming he’d just give up. **_He didn’t._** He’s like an insistent cat. He will keep meowing until he gets the attention he thinks he rightfully deserves. 

Now it was three days before Christmas. He was out on his afternoon run and you’d managed to come up with a plan to bring this annoying disturbance to an end.

You took down the mistletoe.

_And hid it._

After the mistletoe was well hidden (it was buried at the bottom of the ice drawer in the freezer), you returned to your duties of working on laundry, never to be discovered of your crime against your husband.

It took Tetsurou approximately ten minutes to notice that his mistletoe was missing.

“(Y/n!)” he called. “Kitten, there’s a problem!”

You smirked to yourself evilly. You folded one of his shirts, then went to find your husband. You gave no hint of your mischief.

“What’s the problem?” you questioned innocently.

Kuroo pointed to the empty space where the mistletoe once hung. His eyes were narrowed. Clearly, you were his first suspect.

“Where’s the mistletoe? You hid it, didn’t you?” he interrogated.

You feigned shock.

“What!? I did not take it!” you protested.

“Kitten, we’re literally the only ones here! You’re the only person who could have hid it!” he argued.

You scoffed, crossing your arms over your chest. He was totally right, and there really wasn’t any way you could get away with this. Still, you weren’t about to tell him where it was. You could _not_ handle being summoned for one more night.

“I’m not telling you,” you smirked, “you have to find it.”

Challenging your husband was perhaps not the greatest plan. He’d always get payback and it was always worse than whatever the original plan was. A grinch-like smirk spread across his face. He leaned down to your height, hands on his knees. You didn’t back down from his golden stare, keeping your chin up. He was not going to win.

“What do I get if I find it~?” he hummed. “I bet you hid it somewhere naughty. Did you put it in your underwear drawer?”

You turned away from him just as he leaned in for a kiss. He nearly fell over as you dodged him. You didn’t look back at his face, knowing it’d only make you feel guilty. Or angry. One or the other.

“You get to hang the mistletoe back up if you find it.” you stated.

“Nuh-uh. I get more than that,” he huffed. “How about if I find it then I get to hang mistletoe from every doorway in the house. If I don’t find it by Christmas, then I’ll do whatever you want for an entire day.”

Hmm. . . Having Kuroo Tetsurou as your personal slave for a whole day seemed like the ultimate prize. You turned to him, smirking widely. You held out your hand.

“Deal.”

Tetsurou smirked.

“Deal.” He shook your hand.

Thus, the search began. He had two days to find the mistletoe still safely tucked at the bottom of the ice drawer. For once, you were very confident that you’d win. There was absolutely no way he would check underneath the ice for it.

So, you lounged around in the living room as Tetsurou dug through every crevice in the house. He still hadn’t even showered after his run, determined to find the mistletoe _today._ Probably so he had more time to torture you.

You were currently watching him as he lifted every cushion on the couch to look under it. You silently ate ice cream. He lifted you casually, setting you on the cushion he’d just checked under. You watched him search under the place you’d been sitting, eating another spoonful of ice cream.

“I have looked everywhere,” he groaned, getting onto his hands and knees to look under the couch (which he’s checked four times already), “you have it hidden in your clothes.”

“I definitely do not. It’s hidden in the house somewhere,” you huffed.

You thought he’d bug you about searching your clothes, but he didn’t. He put his chin on your legs and looked up at you with a pout. You offered him a spoonful of ice cream, smirking. He took a bite, immediately cringing.

“Really? Plain chocolate?” he stuck out his tongue and stood up from the floor. “You could’ve at least offered me the strawberry one.”

You snickered, watching Tetsurou saunter off, probably to continue his search. By now, you’d basically declared victory in your head. He’d been searching all night. It was getting late and clearly, he was tired. He’d give up soon and hopefully give up or forget about it in the morning.

You flinched, hearing a loud snort from the kitchen. You whipped your head around when your husband came sauntering back holding something above his head.

_Frozen mistletoe._

You gaped at him in absolute horror.

“The ice drawer? Really?” he laughed his usual loud and obnoxious laugh.

“What!? How did you find it!?”

“I went to grab the strawberry ice cream and accidentally pulled the drawer open too hard so the ice shifted,” he snickered, practically bouncing to you.

Kuroo obnoxiously waved the mistletoe in front of your face. You scowled, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into your mouth just before he leaned down to kiss you. He cringed at the taste of chocolate on his lips, but was still quite proud of himself for discovering the hidden mistletoe.

“Tomorrow we’re going to buy more mistletoe to hang from every doorway~”

Curse your stupidly lucky husband. Still, you couldn’t find it in yourself to be _that_ upset with him. Not when he put in so much effort just so he could get more kisses from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this one written for so long (pretty much since the beginning) and I was so ready to publish it because it's my favorite one XD I just totally feel like this is something Kuroo would do *cue image of chibi Kuroo standing in the doorway under a mistletoe and meowing like a cat*
> 
> ~Tomorrow is best lad Tanaka!~


	24. dec. 23 | t. ryunosuke | paper bags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~When you hear of your husband’s terrible habit of wrapping gifts in paper bags, you have no choice but to teach him how to wrap gifts properly.~
> 
> Pairing: Tanaka Ryunosuke x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: Lil bit of language
> 
> Word Count: 1,149

You were honestly amazed when you walked in the living room and watched Ryu fumble around with a paper bag. You sort of just stood there, unsure of how to react or if you should even say anything.

He wasn’t wrapping gifts with that ugly brown bag, was he? He must be pranking you. . .

Your eyes narrowed. You continued watching him, not even focusing on the gift that was probably meant for you because you were so amazed that you were actually witnessing your husband wrapping a gift with a paper bag.

“Ryunosuke,” you spoke, using his full name.

Your husband jumped a little and shoved the gift under the couch. He turned to you slowly, grinning.

“My love,” he answered. “I’m wrapping gifts, you know.”

You smiled a little too wide, almost forced. He just stared at you. You noticed other similarly wrapped gifts under the tree, all decorated in ugly brown paper bags. Now you realized that your husband was, unfortunately, not messing with you.

“Did I seriously just witness you wrapping gifts in actual paper bags, Ryu?!” you snapped. “Are you joking?”

Tanaka blinked a few times. He held up the paper bag with a clueless expression on his face.

“What? It’s cheaper.”

You literally slapped your forehead. You were equally amazed as you were horrified. How can someone as amazing as your boyfriend actually wrap his gifts with bags? Wrapping paper was. . . what, some loose change? Seriously, it barely cost anything. It’s not like he needed to add an expensive bow to all the gifts.

These paper bags just wouldn’t do.

“Rewrap them in actual wrapping paper before I do,” you rubbed your temple, “you’re making our tree look so ugly with all the bags.”

“What!? It’s not ugly, you brat!” he scoffed, then turned his head away to mumble something under his breath.

You raised a brow.

“What was that?”

He grumbled again.

“Speak up, Ryu.”

“I can’t wrap. . . I don’t know how to wrap. . .” he grumbled, pouting.

You would have laughed on a normal day. Honestly, right now you were really putting in such an effort not to burst into laughter right now. The way he looked at you, though. . . well it was hard not to feel a little bad and you really did want to help him out (especially if it meant getting rid of those ugly ass bags).

You went to him and plopped down on the floor directly in front of him. You grabbed the gift he’d stuffed under the couch. He protested immediately.

“Hey, you can’t see your gift early!”

“I’ll let you see one of yours early,” you sighed.

It was the easiest way to shut up your husband.

You’d spent many Christmas’s with Tanaka. The two of you had been together since high school graduation when he finally moved on from Kyoko. Before that, though, you were friends with him. It was a surprise that you’d never seen him using paper bags for gifts before. All his gifts were usually stuffed into an actual Christmas themed bag.

I guess the honeymoon phase was over and he was showing his true colors. You almost wanted to smile a little because now you had the privilege of teaching him how to wrap.

You laid the gift out and began the lesson on how to wrap. He watched intently, like a hawk. You made sure to move slowly while showing him. Once the gift was successfully wrapped, you handed it to your husband.

“See, that’s how you wrap! Now it’s your turn. Unwrap it and do it just like how I showed you.”

Tanaka scoffed. He tore off all the paper that made up your masterpiece so he could start again. You gathered the paper up into a pile.

“I can wrap way better than that, watch me!”

Uh oh, that sounded like a gift-wrapping challenge. You scoffed and crossed your arms over your chest.

“Just try to beat me,” you huffed, “I won’t even remind you how to do it.”

You gathered up all the paper (and the leftover paper bags), then stood to leave him to his wrapping while you headed to the kitchen. You threw away the paper, then got to work on making hot chocolate for yourself and your husband. He could never complain about you not doing anything, that’s for sure.

He better consider you on his nice list, considering you’d now helped him with wrapping and made him a hot chocolate without him even asking.

When you returned to the living room with two steaming mugs of fresh hot chocolate, you were surprised to see a perfect (and I mean _perfect_ ) wrapped gift sitting on your husband’s lap. He smirked, staring at you smugly. Tanaka dramatically waved his hand over the gift to show it off, then lifted it up and held it up like it was the Simba of your household.

“Behold!” he smirked wider. “My masterpiece.”

You stared at him, eyes narrowed. You evaluated every inch of that wrapping paper, looking for any weird corners folded oddly. There was nothing. It truly could be considered a masterpiece of a wrapped gift. Honestly, it was probably even better than yours but of course you couldn’t possibly tell your husband that or it would make his head bigger.

“Sure, I can do even better,” you stated casually.

His eye twitched.

“Oh yeah!? Then do it! Gift wrapping contest right now! I’ll wrap faster _and_ better than you!”

“Pfft, easy.”

You put both mugs on the coffee table then grabbed one of your gifts to him from under the tree. You unwrapped it, showing him the gift so you guys were even. The two of you cut your respective pieces of wrapping paper, then stared at one another in waiting.

“Three. Two. One. . . GO!”

Immediately, your hands were moving as fast as you could go. You wanted to beat him! It would be humiliating to have this man who’d just learned beat you at your own game! You simply would not allow it.

You were faster, in the end, but his looked way prettier (somehow; it’s a mystery how he wraps so well.

“You’re screwing with me, Ryu! There’s no way you can wrap that well if you just learned!” you protested, scowling and pouting.

Ryu dramatically pretended to flip his “hair” over his shoulder, chuckling loudly.

“Well, you just witnessed it happening. I give all the credit to my amazing teacher,” he laughed.

That was a compliment, at least. You crossed your arms over your chest and huffed, but even you couldn’t help but keep smiling. He was grinning like a dork just as much as you were. You put your hands on the gift you’d just wrapped and leaned toward him.

“Again. I’ll beat you this time.”

Ryunosuke smirked.

“You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so. . . I sort of fell behind on these and I've only written like 5 out of 30 of the boys for my Christmas Day headcanons and I am unbelievably stressed over it. Life tip: Don't procrastinate XD Anyway, I'll get them done before Christmas, I promise. I hope you're all enjoying the holiday! Please enjoy~
> 
> ~Tomorrow is Kunimi~


	25. dec. 24 | k. akira | woolly blanket cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Akira often found his partner curled up in his wool blanket when he came home. What’s better than joining you for a Christmas Eve nap?~
> 
> Pairing: Kunimi Akira x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word Count: 1,031

Akira’s favorite sight when he came home was his partner curled up and asleep on the couch. He chuckled a little, carefully kicking off his shoes and shrugging out of his winter layers. It was convenient that you were asleep, considering he’d been out buying one of your Christmas presents. Now he didn’t have to worry about you seeing it.

Akira walked to the bedroom, hiding it in one of his drawers (too lazy to wrap right now). He was quick to change into some more comfortable clothes, then hurry back to you. He pulled out his phone, smirking a little as he snapped a few pictures. You were too cute to resist, what can he say?

He set his phone down and began shuffling his way under the thick wool blanket. You stirred awake when his cold feet brushed against yours.

“Aki? Welcome home. . .” you mumbled, yawning.

You shuffled a little to make room for your husband. He laid down with you, arms wrapping tightly around your middle to pull you closer to his body. Your head rested on his warm chest.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” he said, rubbing soothing circles into your hips.

You smiled, looking at his face. You reached up to lightly push his bangs from his face.

“It’s alright. How was your day?” you asked.

Akira hummed contentedly. His grumpy/nonchalant exterior always disappeared the second he came home and found himself in your arms. You were one of the few people who had the privilege of seeing this side of him. Honestly, you felt so blessed and happy.

“It was good. Busier than I’d have liked,” he stuck his tongue out, “but I dealt with it.”

“Where’d you go?” you hummed, clueless that he’d been buying you a gift.

“Just to run some errands.”

Akira watched the way your eyelids drooped. You looked so exhausted but refused to fall asleep. He decided he would help to sooth you into resting. You worked so hard all the time and he wanted to take care of you.

Today you’d obviously been cleaning the house. It was significantly cleaner than when he’d left earlier that morning. He told you not to worry about it and that he’d help you when he got back. Akira would be lying if he said he wasn’t glad to come home and cuddle instead, though. This was definitely much better.

He did, however, feel bad that you’d done all the work.

“How was your day, baby?” he asked.

You yawned again and shut your eyes. You rested your cheek on his chest and wrapped an arm around his middle to tug him closer.

“It was good. I missed you, though,” you confessed.

He laughed a little.

“I was only gone for a few hours.”

You hummed in response. He smiled, watching you drift between sleep and being awake. He rubbed your back with one hand, trailing his fingers over any sore muscle to rub out the knots. This was obviously working to sooth you to sleep.

That was all he wanted.

“Get some rest. . .” he whispered, pressing a kiss into your hair.

“I want to talk about your day, though. . . You just got home. . .” you grumbled sleepily.

“We can talk about it later. Let’s take a nap for now.”

You wanted to protest, but your tired body wouldn’t let you. Akira watched your inner conflict in quiet amusement. It didn’t last long, and you didn’t get to protest because you’d already fallen asleep. He didn’t stop rubbing your back, just letting his eyes roam over your peaceful expression.

Akira was truly amazed that you’d picked him over everyone else. Amazed and grateful. He loved you more than anything, and he loved when you relaxed with him because it showed how much you trust him. He was even more grateful for that.

“You brat. . .” he grumbled. “Turning me into a sap.”

Akira sighed and shifted to make you both more comfortable. He tugged the blanket around your bodies. This was his favorite blanket, yours too. For a while, you refused to use it because you’d say it was _his_ blanket. Thankfully, now that you’d been married for over a year, you were more comfortable with stealing his things.

Particularly his favorite wool blanket, and he was glad.

The blanket smelled like you, now. It wasn’t an unusual sight to find you peacefully wrapped up in a wooly blanket burrito. What also wasn’t unusual was when he’d join you for an afternoon nap.

Christmas afternoon naps were even better, especially after he’d been dealing with people all day. Next year he’d learn not to be a last-minute shopper.

Akira shut his eyes and let himself fall asleep with you.

You and your husband slept for hours. You only woke up because your stomach began rumbling. You woke up to Akira still sleeping peacefully. He looked pretty happy, and it warmed your heart to see him like that.

Carefully, you shuffled out of the blanket and from his arms. He grumbled a little, attempting to reach for you. You dodged his hold and hurried to the kitchen to begin making dinner. Akira must’ve fallen asleep again, because he didn’t follow you. You got to work on the meal, yawning occasionally. It had been a fulfilling nap, but you were still a little tired.

You turned at the sound of footsteps entering the kitchen. Akira grumbled as he made his way to you.

“You left me. . .” he grumbled.

“We have to eat, Aki,” you snickered.

Akira shrugged and wrapped his arms around your middle. He lazily propped his chin on your shoulder and watched you cook. This man could not cook to save his life so he resisted the urge to offer help.

You finished up the meal and put it on two plates. The two of you returned to the living room. After eating, your husband tugged you onto his lap and wrapped the blanket around your form once more. He turned on a random Christmas movie.

You guys didn’t make it through the first five minutes before you were asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are having a fantastic Christmas Eve! Here's some Kunimi fluff before the holiday! I'm still working on getting all the characters done for tomorrow (thank you to my own procrastination), but I can't wait to get them all up for you guys to enjoy for the holiday! All 30 characters for Christmas Day fluff, it'll be great! Stay safe and healthy!


	26. dec. 25 | christmas day headcanons (all)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A little bit of language, Kuroo's is suggestive
> 
> Word Count: 6,225

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My author's note is going to be in the beginning of this chapter! Thank you all for sticking around and being so supportive! You guys are definitely the ones who kept me going and committed to this so I'm extremely grateful! Thanks for spending this holiday season with me! God bless you all, I truly hope you guys enjoy Christmas!
> 
> ~The 26th will be Koganegawa~

Waking up in the arms of your partner on Christmas morning was the warmest feeling. The gentle light filtering in through the curtain made him look ethereal. You leaned down to press a kiss to his head, taking in the warmth of his presence that filled you with the desire to spend every upcoming Christmas just like this. . .

He would agree.

From the moment he opened his eyes and spotted the way you stared at him, he remembered that his heart beat only for you. He’d give you it all, his angel, he’d give you the whole world and more.

**_Sawamura Daichi –_ **

Daichi couldn’t help but admire his precious partner like they were an angel on earth placed here just for him. He trailed his bottom lip over your bottom lip, eyes shining. He smiled, which you returned immediately. He wondered how he could possibly receive any gift better than the one here in bed with him. Daichi was certain a better gift didn’t exist. You were all he would ever want, so he’d make the most of this Christmas and spend it all with you. 

So, he made his way out of bed, took your hand, and walked to the living room to begin the gift wrapping. The only thing better than waking up to you would be to see the excitement as you opened your gifts.

Ah, how in love he’d fallen. . .

“Merry Christmas, darling.” he mumbled, even when you couldn’t hear him.

**_Bokuto Koutarou –_ **

Kou had jumped out of bed the second he remembered it was Christmas morning. He dragged you out with him, hoisting you onto his back and making a mad dash to the living room. You squeaked, clinging onto him like your life depended on it. You trusted him, you really did, but sometimes he could be clumsy.

“Presents!” Bokuto squealed.

You laughed. He set you on the floor, then took his place at your side beside the Christmas tree. He began shoving presents upon presents into your lap, grinning wider with each one. He hoped you’d love them all (he knew you would), because he was far more excited to watch you open your gifts than to open his own. 

Especially now as he watched the glint of your engagement ring on your left hand.

“Hey, birdy,” his arms yanked you onto his lap, “merry Christmas!’

You grinned, taking off a piece of tape from his cheek. “Merry Christmas, Kou.”

****

**_Sugawara Koshi –_ **

Koshi was certain that he could stay in bed with you for the whole day if time allowed it. The way you looked now with the soft glow of the light seeping in, well, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. You looked at him the same way, and he wondered how it was possible to have such a perfect partner.

“We should probably get up,” you murmured, but made no move to get up.

“Probably. . .” Koshi chuckled.

He brought a hand up to cradle your cheek. You shut your eyes as he leaned in to press his warm lips to your own. Your arms found their way around his neck, one hand tangling in his soft hair and giving it a soft tug. He planned to share many more kisses with you this Christmas day, and then for the rest of his life.

“Hey, Koshi. . .”

“Hm?” He snuggled his nose against the side of your neck.

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, my love.”

****

**_Miya Osamu –_ **

It took a bit of time before either of you pulled away to make your way to the kitchen for breakfast. He held your hand the whole way to the kitchen, only letting it go once he finally began breakfast. He settled for simplicity and even allowed you to help, before the two of you brought your plates to the living room.

Osamu munched on his toast while helping you arrange the gifts. His eyes somehow always found their way to your excited expression. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey, finish yer breakfast, baby,” he muffled through a mouthful of food, “so you’re not starvin’.”

Osamu wanted your belly to be full as you opened gifts, taking care of you in the best way he knew how. Your heart swelled with his quiet but obvious “I love you”. You finished your breakfast with a warm heart, and Osamu was certain he’d never smiled so much before today.

“Thank you, Samu! Merry Christmas!”

He smiled.

“Merry Christmas. Now open yer gifts.”

It’d be a lie if he told you he wasn’t holding up his phone for pictures like a mom.

****

**_Kozume Kenma –_ **

Kenma was latched to you, his body pressed against your back while his arms were tight around your middle. His face was buried against the side of your neck. It had taken him mere minutes to fall asleep again, chest rumbling quietly much akin to a cat purr.

“Kenma,” you spoke, squirming in his hold, “wake up.”

He grumbled something against your skin, stirring in his sleep.

“Kenma.” you repeated.

You felt his lips curve upward against your skin. His arms tightened while his legs shifted to tangle with yours. You gently rubbed his calf with your foot.

“Let’s go open presents, Kenma.”

“Presents?” he scoffed. “You’re the only one I want.”

Immediately, you were smiling. He had a way with his words that made your heart pound, even now so far into your relationship. Years together did nothing but encourage his romantic side, and you weren’t about to complain. Teasing, though? Of course.

“Guess you don’t want the new PS5 I got for you.”

He stiffened against you, pulling his face from your neck. His eyes were narrowed.

“You’re teasing me.” he said, less than amused.

“I’m not.”

Kenma had never gotten out of bed so fast in his life and nearly knocked himself out in the process. You snickered, trailing after him.

****

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi –_ **

The morning started off like most mornings in your household. The first thing you both did was go to the bathroom to get cleaned up. You showered together, gently combing fingers through each other’s hair and keeping shampoo from their eyes. You hummed, massaging the conditioner into his dark hair while his hands carefully trailed down your back.

After the shower, you put on your faithful ugly sweater and some sweats. Sakusa did the same, to your surprise, without you even needing to ask him to.

He insisted on eating breakfast first, but it was just to be obnoxious.

“Breakfast before gifts,” he stated.

You glared at him. “Kiyoomi, you grinch.”

He chuckled, rolling his eyes. He shoved a wrapped box into your hands, somehow kept hidden behind his back.

“Fine,” he hummed, “Merry Christmas, you germ.”

You beamed up at him. “Merry Christmas, you Grinch.”

****

**_Kageyama Tobio –_ **

Tobio was not a morning person, but this moment was precious to him. He stared at your blissful expression as you fought back your sleepiness. He brought a hand down to grab your chin, tilting your head up. You stared at him through sleepy eyes, a smile forming on your face.

“Good morning, Tobio,” you mumbled, snuggling closer to him.

“Good morning, dear,” he smiled a little, just as tired as you.

“Can we go back to sleep?” you whined. “We’ll open presents later.”

Tobio chuckled. He rubbed your back gently with one hand, lulling your eyes back shut. His legs tangled with yours as he held you. Your breathing gradually evened out. Once he knew you were asleep, he stood up to surprise you with a Christmas breakfast. He wasn’t the greatest cook, but he’d planned this a while ago.

“Merry Christmas, my sweetest,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to your temple, before getting out of bed.

****

**_Yaku Morisuke –_ **

Mori hummed, brushing his fingers through your messy hair. His eyes were focused on your face, while you contentedly stared back with all the love in the world. It made his heart swell. He couldn’t even believe you were really his. Often, he had to remind himself that you really were here with him.

You’d chosen him just as much as he’d chosen you.

“Can I have a candy cane for Christmas breakfast?” you mumbled, totally ruining the moment.

His brow ticked with annoyance.

“Dumbass, that’s not breakfast. You can’t have a candy cane,” he snapped, resisting the pull of a smile on his lips.

You pouted. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to him. He affectionately nuzzled your cheek.

“I’ll make you peppermint and chocolate chip pancakes, how about that?” Mori murmured.

You snuggled into his embrace. He was so warm and cozy. Honestly, you were far more content just resting here with him for a while longer. Breakfast could wait a little bit so long as you had Morisuke by your side.

“Okay. . .” you murmured, yawning.

Mori didn’t seem like he’d be getting up anytime soon, either. He nuzzled your cheek, peppering the skin with affectionate kisses.

“Merry Christmas,” he mumbled, but you were already snoring.

****

**_Iwaizumi Haijime –_ **

Just as he’d suspected, you were too tired to get out of bed when Christmas morning rolled around. He couldn’t resist mumbling “I told you so” as he crawled out of bed. You grumbled, reaching for him but he sneakily dodged. You didn’t put much more effort into bringing him back, already half asleep.

Haijime shook his head and chuckled a little. He kissed your head, then made his way to the kitchen. He brewed you your favorite kind of coffee, then made a small breakfast that’d give you some energy for the rest of the day.

Returning to the bedroom, he was surprised to see you sitting up in bed. You rubbed your eyes tiredly, not noticing him.

“You’re awake,” he chuckled, going to you.

You looked at the plate of food as he set it in your lap.

“I could smell the food,” you confessed, grinning sheepishly.

Haijime chuckled and sank into his side of the bed. He propped his arms behind his head and watched you dig into your food. He snatched a piece of bacon from your plate and leaned back. He ate the bacon, then shut his eyes.

“Maybe we should rest a little longer,” you hummed, watching him in amusement.

“I’m not tired,” he grumbled, voice heavy with sleepiness.

“Sure you’re not, baby,” you smiled. “Merry Christmas, you stubborn man.”

****

**_Futakuchi Kenji –_ **

Kenji stubbornly yanked you against his bare chest, holding you there while you squirmed to get away.

“Kenji, let’s go open presents,” you whined.

He smirked a little, looking down at your face. You glared playfully, but didn’t put that much effort into actually escaping his hold. He leaned down to press a fat kiss onto your pouty lips.

“Hm, how about. . . no.”

You huffed, rolling your eyes. You pinched his nipple. He jolted a little, but only squeezed you tighter rather than letting you go. You snickered at his very offended stare.

“You’re so cute and romantic, babe,” he grumbled, “can’t I wake up on Christmas and just snuggle with you?”

You kissed his cheek.

“Of course you can, but not this year,” you joked.

Kenji rolled his eyes. He pinched your butt as payback and this time it was him laughing at you as you flinched. You eventually gave in to his stubbornness and snuggled up against him. He was pretty warm, and you were certain that if you left the blanket then it’d be cold in the outside world.

Maybe staying in a little longer wouldn’t hurt.

****

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi –_ **

Toshi’s body was warm when you woke up and you couldn’t resist putting your cold feet on his calves to warm them up. He didn’t seem to mind much, only pulling you closer against him to warm you up further.

“Are you cold?” he murmured.

You nodded your head.

Toshi gently rubbed your back, soothing a little more warmth into your body. You smiled, shutting your eyes and resting your head on his chest. He smiled too, the most handsome smile you’d ever seen on him, in fact. He looked so content and happy to be here with you, holding you and supporting you even when you put your cold feet on him.

“Ready to go open gifts?” he offered.

“Nooo, it’s cold out there,” you whined.

He chuckled. He wrapped you up in the comforter, then stood up and picked your burrito blanket wrapped body up in his strong arms.

“Now you’ll be warm,” he said, carrying you out of the room.

You laughed, squirming a little.

“Yeah, but now I can’ open my gifts because I’m trapped.”

“I’ll do it for you, then.”

You snickered a little. You snuggled against his chest and smiled widely. He was warm. The warmth from inside the blanket was nothing compared to the warmth of his body.

“Merry Christmas, Toshi.”

“Merry Christmas, my burrito.”

****

**_Tendou Satori –_ **

“It’s Christmas, my sweetie!” Tendou cheered, too loud considering how early in the morning it was.

He yanked the blanket off your bodies and jumped out of bed with the excitement of a child. You just snickered and dragged yourself out of bed. He practically bounced all the way to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

You, on the other hand, were excited but still tired. You wrapped a blanket around your body and shambled your way to the bathroom. You stood side-by-side with him as the two of you brushed your teeth. He watched you in the mirror, literally vibrating from all his excitement.

The second you’d finished brushing your teeth, he picked you up and was already half-way out of the room.

“Satori!” you laughed.

“Christmas presents~! Christmas presents~! Christmaaaaaas presents~!!” Satori sang the whole way to the living room.

He plopped you down on the couch and began excitedly piling up your gifts in front of you, also making a pile for himself. His eyes shined with pride when he imagined you opening them and being totally happy about what he’d got for you.

“You first, Satori,” you said, smiling.

“No, you first!”

You snickered a little.

“Let’s go at the same time. 3, 2, 1—"

****

**_Miya Atsumu –_ **

Romantic mornings with Atsumu Miya were almost nonexistent. Usually he was on a run when you woke up, or already on his way to practice. If he wasn’t already gone, then he was usually still asleep and he did not sleep like an angel anymore than he acted like one.

_This_ morning, however. . .

Atsumu’s arms wrapped around you, pulling you to his warm, bare chest. Long fingers trailed a path up your spine, stroking lovingly while he hummed the softest tune to “Baby, It’s Cold Outside” under his breath. He nearly lulled you back to sleep, but you wanted this moment to last as long as possible.

“Hun,” he spoke, “ready t’ go open yer gifts?”

You snuggled closer against his chest, taking in his scent and warmth.

“I don’t want to get up. . .”

Atsumu chuckled. His arms tightened around you. The next thing you knew, he was shuffling out of bed and hoisting you onto his strong back. You lazily wrapped your arms around his neck and latched your legs around his waist. He began making his way to the living room, no longer humming the song but instead singing it loudly.

“You have an awful singing voice, Atsumu.”

“Shut the hell up, ya brat.”

“Merry Christmas.”

. . . . .

“Merry Christmas, stupid.”

****

**_Daisho Suguru –_ **

The first thing he did was put his cold hands on your lower back, slipping them beneath the fabric of your shirt. You jolted in place with a loud squeak, knee shooting up to knock him right in the crotch. He hunched over, groaning loudly.

“Shit. . . That hurt. . .” he groaned.

“You deserve it! You put your cold hands on my back!”

. . .

“Are you okay, Suguru?”

He nodded slowly, groaning. You laughed awkwardly and rubbed his back. Not the ideal way to start Christmas but you blame his own idiocy for causing this.

Suguru sat up after a few minutes of sulking. Before you could dodge, his hands were on your sides and tickling them. You snorted, then kicked and laughed. His fingers were still super cold. He smirked, watching you laugh and squirm under his hold.

“This is payback, darling,” he laughed.

You pushed at his chest.

“Stop! Stop! I’m sorry, Suguru!” you hiccupped and kicked, hoping to hit him in the crotch again.

Of course, he wasn’t about to let you. After a bit, he stopped. He jumped out of bed, chuckling triumphantly.

“C’mon and shower with me so we can go open presents.”

You whined, but rolled out of bed nonetheless. You tried to conceal your smile from him.

****

**_Tsukishima Kei –_ **

The first thing he did was roll onto his back and attempt to go back to sleep. You whined, climbing onto him. You poked his cheek. He totally ignored you, shutting his eyes and pretending to sleep peacefully.

“Kei. . . Please wake up! Let’s go open presents!” you whined.

“No. . . It’s six in the morning, go back to bed. . .” he muttered, rolling over to get you off.

You only put more of your weight on him in retaliation. He grumbled, opening one eye to give you a glare. You didn’t back down, fully aware that he was trying his hardest not to smile because of your stubbornness.

“Don’t you want to see what I got you?” you questioned, poking his cheek.

“No.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Not at 6:00 AM.”

You huffed. “You’re a Scrooge. I’ll go open my presents alone, then,” you huffed.

Your husband grumbled and dragged himself out of bed, all for you. You grinned triumphantly and hurried to get ready.

“The things I do for you. . .” Kei grumbled, but this time he let his smile show.

****

**_Matsukawa Issei –_ **

Your kids were the alarm clock first thing Christmas morning. They were jumping in the bed, shaking the whole bedframe. You opened an eye to look at the twins, who were shining with absolute joy and excitement.

“Wake up! Wake up! We want to open presents!” Obi cheered.

“Yeah, get up! Daaaad, get up!” Ito flopped onto your husband’s chest.

Issei grumbled. He opened his eyes and glanced at the time. 5:00 AM. He gave you a look that totally said “are you kidding me”. You snickered a little and sat up, rubbing your eyes.

“Okay, boys. Go brush your teeth then we’ll go open presents,” you said.

The twins were out of the room in seconds, pushing and shoving each other as they went. You shook your head, snickering as they left. Issei groaned and rolled over in bed, hugging his pillow.

“Issei, babe, get up.”

“No. It’s way too early.”

You smacked his back. He jolted a little and whined, but didn’t get up. You tried to push and shove him to get him awake. Alas, it was no use. Luckily, the twins were back within minutes. You moved aside as the two of them clambered onto their dad and continued shaking him awake.

He had no choice but to follow his family out to the living room. It was all worth it when he saw the way Obi and Ito’s faces lit up upon seeing what Santa brought for them. An arm wrapped around you, pulling you against his side.

****

**_Hinata Shoyo –_ **

Shoyo practically launched himself out of bed but not before kissing your head. You watched tiredly as he ran to the bathroom with way too much energy for someone who literally just woke up.

“Wow. . .” you mumbled in amazement.

You didn’t really care enough to actually get out of bed yourself, though. You just hugged his pillow and curled up a little.

Shoyo was back in a few minutes, now cleaned up and ready for the morning. You watched him grab his clothes and get dressed, humming a random Christmas tune as he did. He walked to the window and yanked open the curtains. You flinched a little. Shoyo didn’t even look a little bit apologetic as he turned to you with a grin and hands on his hips.

“Let’s go! C’mon, up, babe!” he cheered.

You smiled.

“Sorry, Shoyo, my legs aren’t working,” you teased.

Shoyo knew exactly what game you were playing, but decided to play along nonetheless. He grinned, practically bouncing to you. He lifted you in his arms and began carrying you to the bathroom, all while peppering your face with kisses.

You laughed the whole time, squirming.

“Merry Christmas, (Y/n)!” he laughed.

“Merry Christmas, Shoyo.”

****

**_Kita Shinsuke –_ **

Shinsuke’s smile was so wholesome the second his golden eyes fell onto your face. You smiled back, reaching a hand up to play with his white hair. He leaned into your touch, legs tangling with yours beneath the covers.

“You look extra amazing this morning, my dearest,” he murmured.

“And you look extra handsome, Shinsuke,” you answered with a grin.

Kita wrapped his arms around you and pulled you real close. His face nuzzled against the side of your neck, where he peppered gentle kisses. You savored every touch of his lips, practically basking in all the attention.

“Ready to get out of bed, my love? I’ll make breakfast,” he said.

You ran your fingers through his hair.

“How about we both make breakfast?” you asked.

“I’d like that.”

Kita’s hand was in yours the whole way to the kitchen. It was a perfect morning, with the sunlight filtering into the kitchen and setting a perfect environment. You got out the ingredients while Kita started the stove. Together, you both worked on making a nice Christmas morning breakfast.

Your husband’s chest was filled with warmth as he enjoyed his breakfast with you, and he was certain it would never go away after such an amazing holiday spent with his favorite person.

****

**_Oikawa Toru –_ **

Toru smiled tiredly. You leaned forward, resting your head on his bicep and cuddling with him. You gently trailed your finger up and down the bridge of his nose, smiling contentedly.

“Your real gift is getting to wake up to my handsome face,” he teased.

“Who said you’re handsome right after waking up in the mornings?” you taunted.

Toru’s eye twitched. His smile stretched wider, albeit a little forced now. He looked like he was testing you to say more.

“What was that? I think I misheard you.”

You smirked and pinched his nose.

“I said. . . who told you you’re handsome right after waking up?”

Toru’s hands were attacking your sides almost instantly. He looked extremely offended and did not relent in the slightest as you squirmed and laughed beneath him. He grinned evilly, watching you.

“I said so!” he stated. “Now tell me I’m pretty!”

“Never!”

“Say it!”

You laughed harder and harder.

“Fine! You’re pretty! You’re pretty!” you relented, crying from laughing so hard.

Toru laughed too. He stopped his assault and moved his hands to wipe away your tears. He then hugged you and pulled you against him, ignoring all your squirming and giggling.

“You’re pretty too, my love. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, pretty boy.”

****

**_Terushima Yuuji –_ **

Terushima rolled over onto you, staring down at your face with a smug smirk. You stared back, exhaustion written all over your expression.

“Go back to bed,” you huffed.

His smirk stretched wider.

“No.”

“Yuuji.”

“No.”

“Yu. . .”

“Nope.”

You smiled a little and rolled your eyes. You rolled over onto your stomach and hugged your pillow, attempting to ignore him just because you were stubborn like that. He flopped down on top of you, suffocating you with his weight. You groaned.

“Yuuji, you’re heavy,” you whined, squirming.

He snickered.

“Not until you get up so we can go open presents.” he stated.

You rolled your eyes and hugged your pillow. You didn’t answer, just staying like that for a few minutes, before smiling.

“Fine, get off, you stubborn man.”

Yuuji laughed and rolled off you. He got out of bed, stretching in all his naked glory. He helped you out of bed and went to the bathroom with you for a shower. You trailed after him with a smile and a roll of your eyes.

****

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi –_ **

Tadashi looked like an excited child, his eyes practically shining from happiness. He reached out to you and you were quick to shuffle your way into his comforting arms. He nuzzled your cheek happily.

“Are you ready to get out of bed?” he asked, grinning.

“Yes!” you were grinning too. “I want you to see what I got you for Christmas!”

Tadashi and you hurried out of bed, pinkies locked. You made both him and yourself coffee before taking a seat on the living room couch where he excitedly began pulling out the presents. You laughed a little when he put some on your lap. He sat beside you.

If Tadashi had a tail, you were certain it’d be wagging from how happy he was right now. His freckled cheeks were red and he looked absolutely elated. You couldn’t say you didn’t feel the same way he did.

“Open yours first, my love,” he encouraged, leaning forward to press a kiss to your temple.

You did just as he said and began opening your first gift.

Christmas with Tadashi was always the best, and you wouldn’t want to be spending it with anyone else. The way Tadashi’s eyes glowed told you that he felt exactly the same. Oh how lucky you are. . .

**_Kuroo Tetsurou –_ **

It took Tetsurou seconds to fall asleep again, once again snoring as loud and obnoxiously as he could. You huffed, rolling your eyes. Part of you wanted to strangle him with your pillow and the other part of you loved him too much to do that. Then, there was the small part of you telling you that he already strangled himself with his own two pillows pressed against his head and you doing it wouldn’t affect him even slightly.

“You’re so annoying. . .” you grumbled, smiling a little.

Kuroo let out a loud snore. Your eyes narrowed. You suspected that he was faking it just so he could go out of his way to push your buttons.

“Guess I’ll go open my presents alone,” you hummed, shrugging.

The next thing you knew, Tetsurou’s big arms were pulling you back onto the bed. You laughed and looked up at your very awake husband as he rolled on top of you, holding his weight on his elbows.

“You’re a brat,” he chuckled, smiling innocently despite the compromising position.

“And you’re annoying. I want to go open my presents,” you huffed.

Your husband whined and nuzzled his face against your neck. He peppered kisses on the skin, hands moving down to grab your legs and spread them.

“Me too, kitten~”

You laughed. You glanced at the time. You supposed there was still more time to spend in bed. . .

You didn’t get to your wrapped presents until later that afternoon, but Tetsurou had already opened up his favorite one.

**_Tanaka Ryunosuke –_ **

Ryu poked your cheek with a smirk. You kept your eyes shut, stubbornly denying him the pleasure of seeing you give in. He’d woken up way too early and you just wanted to go back to bed. Unfortunately, Ryu was way too overeager to show off his newly wrapped presents.

“Babe, I just want to sleep,” you whined.

His arms wrapped around you. You already knew what was coming before he even did anything. Your eyes shot open to direct a firm stare on his smug little face.

“Tanaka Ryunosuke, don’t you dare—”

He completely ignored you. He lifted you up and lugged you over his shoulder with ease. You laughed and hit his back as he began walking with you out of the bedroom. He playfully swatted your butt.

“Careful, I’ll drop you,” he joked.

At least, you hoped he was joking. You scoffed and slumped against him.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

You glanced at him when he didn’t answer.

. . .

“Put me down right now, Ryunosuke.”

“Babe, I’m just messing with you! I would never drop you!”

****

**_Kunimi Akira –_ **

Every single day that Akira woke up beside you was a good morning, but today was special. He had gotten out of bed surprisingly fast (considering this is Kunimi and it takes him two hours on a _good_ day), it only took him a single hour. You were already making breakfast, antsy to open gifts with him.

Akira grumbled, coming up behind you to snuggle against your back while you cooked.

“You left so early.”

“I wanted to have breakfast ready for you when you came down to open gifts,” you snickered.

You moved the food onto the plates, then went to the living room with him. He plopped onto the couch, eating while you shoved his gifts into his lap. He scowled upon seeing an obnoxiously wrapped one from Oikawa. He could forget about his annoying ex-captain, however, when you placed the gifts from you on his lap. Perfectly wrapped, and oh so special. No matter what they were, he knew he’d love them. Cherish them, more like.

“Merry Christmas, (Y/n).”

“Merry Christmas, Aki.”

****

**_Koganegawa Kanji –_ **

Kanji was practically vibrating with excitement when you opened your eyes. He didn’t want to wake you up, obviously. He was way too nice. But when you finally woke up? Well, now he had no choice but to drag you out of bed so he could spend Christmas with his amazing partner.

“Merry Christmas!” he cheered, grinning widely.

You laughed a little, pulling the excited man into your arms and planting a kiss on his forehead.

“Merry Christmas, Kanji.”

Kanji’s strong arms were around you and lifting you up. You let him carry you to the bathroom, clutching his t-shirt and knowing full-well that he wouldn’t drop you. You and him took a quick shower, then hurried out to go open presents. He yanked out all the gifts from beneath the tree.

You watched in amusement, then wandered off to the kitchen to make coffee for you and him (not that he needed it). When you returned, he was waiting for you looking like an excited golden retriever.

“Ready, my love?” you asked, offering him the coffee cup.

“Ready!” he grinned.

You joined him by sitting on his lap. He tugged you close. You and your happy man got to work unwrapping presents together, enjoying every second of it.

****

**_Semi Eita –_ **

“How about a bath?” Eita offered, running his fingers through your hair with a gentleness you found so endearing.

You nodded your head tiredly.

Eita clamored out of bed, pulling on a random set of boxers, before he disappeared into the bathroom. A bit later, he came back and picked you up in his strong arms. You held onto him as he brought you to the bathroom. He helped you undress, then carefully set you in the tub. After taking off his boxers, he climbed into the bath behind you.

You leaned back, resting your back against his chest. You let out a soft hum as the warm water settled around your skin. Eita’s hands gently rubbed your thighs and hips. He leaned forward to rest his chin on your shoulder.

“Merry Christmas,” he murmured.

“Merry Christmas, Eita,” you answered, grinning widely.

You and him fell into a blissful silence, focusing on the quiet Christmas music he had playing from his phone speaker on the sink. You could fall asleep again if given the chance. Honestly, you didn’t even need to worry since Eita would never let anything happen to you.

Lucky for you, though, Eita began singing along to the tune and it was impossible not to focus in on his singing.

****

**_Nishinoya Yu –_ **

Yu had dragged you out of bed before even saying good morning. You stumbled after him, laughing at his unbridled amount of energy. To your surprise, however, he was dragging you to the kitchen and not to the living room to open gifts.

Yu turned to you with a beaming grin (it could outmatch the sun itself) and his hands on his hips.

“This morning we’re making. . . . drumroll please. . .”

You playfully drummed your hands on the kitchen counter in front of you. Yu nodded gratefully and grinned wider.

“Peppermint pancakes!” he cheered.

You cheered too, laughing when his arms circled you and he spun you. He leaned in to kiss you. You returned it. It was a short kiss thanks to the rumbling of Noya’s stomach. He smiled sheepishly.

“Let’s get to work, hungry man,” you joked.

“Hey! It’s not my fault!” he whined, grabbing all the ingredients.

You pinched his nose playfully. He scrunched it up, staring at you with a smirk.

Did the kitchen end up being a total mess? Yes. Did you guys eat peppermint pancakes? No. Was the sad, burnt poptart just as delicious? Well, when you share it with Yu then it was the best breakfast ever.

“Let’s go shower off all this pancake batter before opening presents.” you suggested.

“Good plan.”

****

**_Haiba Lev –_ **

Lev’s alarm was the first thing you woke up to. What was his alarm sound?

_I~~~_

_Don’t want a lot for Christmas~_

_There is just one thing I need~~_

_All I want for Christmas is~~_

_Wet ass pussy—_

“LEV!” you smacked the side of your boyfriend’s head when you heard the song abruptly switch.

Lev was already laughing, hunched over in bed and clutching his stomach. He dodged you when you tried to swat at him again. He jumped out of bed and took off toward the bathroom to dodge you. You chased him with a pillow, laughing.

“Why was that your alarm ringtone!?” you yelled through the shut door of the bathroom.

Your boyfriend stood on the other side, leaning against the door while he howled with laughter. You were laughing too, partially from shock and partially from pure joy. That was the last thing you’d been expecting to hear on this fine, Christmas morning with your boyfriend.

“It was a joke! You didn’t like it?” he asked, chuckling.

“Well—I—Lev, it was so unexpected! Anyway, open the door already! I have to pee!” you stated.

Lev hesitated for a minute. After a bit, he decided he was safe and opened the door. Your pillow had still been poised and ready to strike. You smacked him with the pillow, right in his smug, handsome face.

“Merry Christmas, Levochka!” you cheered, running away as he chased you through the house.

****

**_Suna Rintarou –_ **

Rintarou. . . Was not awake.

He was still dead to the world, snoring face-down into his pillow. You stared at him, mentally questioning how he was even alive. How the hell had your husband not suffocated to death?

You poked him.

“Rin. . .”

“Hmm. . . ?” he turned his head, looking at you with sleepy eyes. “What’s the matter?”

Rintarou’s voice was still heavy with sleep. It was. . . super hot, actually. You chose to ignore it and give him a deadpan look. Did he seriously forget that today was Christmas? It wouldn’t be that surprising but still. . . You continued to just stare at him. He raised a brow and lifted his head.

“What? Why are you giving me that look?” he scoffed. “I have something on my face, don’t I?”

He began making his way out of the bed to go look in the mirror, fulling expecting you to have drawn a moustache on his face while he slept.

“Rintarou. . . It’s Christmas.”

He froze.

You smirked, crossing your arms over your chest. He slowly turned and came back to the bed. He flopped down beside you, kissing your cheek before snuggling back into bed.

“I knew that. Merry Christmas.”

“Liar, you forgot.”

“Shut up and go back to sleep.”

****

**_Akaashi Keiji –_ **

Keiji looked so tired. He stared at your face, smiling sleepily while hugging his pillow. He laid on his stomach. You shuffled closer to your husband, hugging his bicep with a smile. You pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder.

“Merry Christmas, Keiji,” you murmured, keeping your voice quiet in fear that if you spoke louder then it would break this beautiful moment.

Keiji rolled over. He pulled you onto his bare chest. You snuggled close to him, eyes shining with pure joy. His blue eyes shined with pride as he stared at his amazing partner. He was so glad to have this opportunity to spend this first Christmas with you.

Keiji might have even gone a little overboard with the gifts. . .

“Merry Christmas, my love,” he murmured, “ready to open gifts?”

You practically jumped out of bed at that. He laughed as you tugged him out of bed, trailing after you and not even bothering to put on a shirt. He flushed a little when his stomach grumbled. You turned to him with a grin.

“Breakfast first, then gifts!” you kissed Keiji’s cheeks.

He followed you into the kitchen, never letting go of your hand. Keiji was excited to spend every future Christmas with you, just like this one. . .


	27. dec. 26 | k. kanji | gift wrapping chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~You awoke on Christmas Eve to a chaotic tornado of wrapping paper all over the living room of your apartment and your boyfriend in the very center of it all.~
> 
> Pairing: Koganegawa Kanji x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: Slight blood warning
> 
> Word Count: 954

You were only mildly alarmed when you awoke on Christmas Eve to an empty bed. You rolled over to Kanji’s side of the bed with a whine. It was cold which meant he’d been gone for a while. You glanced at the time to make sure you hadn’t slept in too much. It was 8:00 AM, so no, you hadn’t slept in.

Where would Kanji have gone?

He was definitely not a morning bird. In fact, it usually took you a whole hour before you could even convince him to get out of bed. It was odd that you woke up _after_ him let alone woke up without him in bed. Maybe something happened? He wasn’t usually keen on morning work-outs or runs, but maybe one of his teammates convinced him to go. Maybe there was a bribe involved. . .

You let your thoughts run wild for only a few minutes, before finally dragging yourself out of bed to prepare for the morning.

In the end, you came to the conclusion that you’d most likely find Kanji downstairs asleep on the couch.

You got ready without much more thought on the matter. It wasn’t like you suspected Kanji of doing anything suspicious. You trusted him, so there wasn’t any need to worry. After you were ready for the day, you headed out of the bedroom.

And came to an abrupt halt in the doorway.

The living room of the apartment was a complete wreck. It was littered from corner to corner with wrapping paper of all different designs and colors. There were even ribbons and bows scattered amongst the mess. Was that a ribbon hanging from the ceiling fan—why is there a bow on the cat?

Sitting in the middle of it all was none other than Kanji Koganegawa himself. He had tape stuck to his face and arms, a bow on his head, and looked dead tired like he could collapse at any second. He was still wearing his Christmas themed PJs and worked on wrapping up a box. Kanji obviously hadn’t noticed you yet.

“Kanij? What happened?” you questioned.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when you spoke. You really hadn’t meant to scare him. . . Kanji jumped up and raced toward you, arms stretched out wide to block your view from any gifts still unwrapped (he’d already wrapped them and was really trying to hide the mess).

“Baby bird!” he squeaked. “Go back to bed!”

You tilted your head.

“Why? Kanji, I want to eat.”

“I’ll bring you breakfast in bed!” he grinned nervously.

You raised a brow and peeked past his arms to the explosion behind him. He shifted to block your view once again.

“How about I help you clean? You’re done, right?” you offered.

Kanji looked so tempted to accept. He fidgeted a little, scratching the side of his head. After a few moments he decided he did not want your help. It was his mess, he had to clean it up. Stubborn man. . .

“Nope! Go to bed! I’ll clean up and make you breakfast!”

“Kanji, you suck at cooking. How about we both clean and then I cook?” you snickered.

Your boyfriend groaned. He stepped aside, at last, to let you see the real damage. You stepped further into the living room. Honestly, it was amazing how much of a mess he’d made. You couldn’t resist snapping a picture of it, boyfriend included because he was just as much of a mess.

You went to him, picking off a little piece of tape from the bridge of his nose. You smiled when he scrunched up his nose in response.

“Okay, Kanji, let’s make a big pile of all the paper.”

Your boyfriend was on it instantly. He practically leapt into the mess and began grabbing as many pieces of paper as possible to make into a giant paper ball. You shook your head and began gathering up the paper. You also grabbed the bows and ribbons that were scattered around, but put those in a different pile.

You were innocently picking up another piece of wrapping paper when—

Giant wrapping paper ball right to the face.

You groaned, holding your nose in pain while also laughing because that was hilarious. Kanji was laughing too until he saw literal _blood_ dripping from your fingers.

Went straight into panic mode.

“Oh my gosh, baby!” he ran to you. “Are you okay?! I am so sorry! I didn’t realize it’d hurt you! I’m sorry!”

You laughed and waved him off with your other hand, promising him that it was fine and you knew he didn’t do it on purpose. You turned to go to the bathroom, but Kanji was already five steps ahead of you.

He picked you up, hoisted you onto his shoulder, and ran to the bathroom while somehow managing not to slip and fall onto his ass. Kanji pulled your hands from your face and got to work on cleaning you up. You smiled and watched his concentrated expression while he worked. His face was scrunched up as he dabbed your nose gently.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, looking guilty.

You shook your head.

“Nope, not anymore. It’s okay, baby, no need to feel guilty.”

“Yes, I do. I hurt you on Christmas Eve,” his eyes swam with tears.

You kissed his cheek. “Kanji, I’m okay, I promise.”

“Punch me as payback!”

“No.”

“Slap me!”

“Absolutely not.”

“Baaaaabe~!”

You lightly patted his head. He huffed and continued cleaning you up. After a few minutes, everything was situated and you were good as new.

“You really gave a new meaning to Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, baby,” Kanji stated.

“Shut up, birdbrain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is a day late! I got super busy yesterday so I never had time to publish anything! I hope you guys can forgive me for being late! I'll have the other chapter with Semi out later tonight so it's a double chapter day! Again, I'm sorry! I hope you guys had an awesome Christmas. This holiday has been a little weird and it hasn't felt super Christmas-y so I hope this has helped you guys get a little more into a vibe :)


	28. dec. 27 | s. eita | fall asleep to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Eita’s singing voice never failed to lull you to sleep, but hearing him sing a Christmas song on Christmas Eve made it hard to want to fall asleep and miss it.~
> 
> Pairing: Semi Eita x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: Slight nudity, nothing explicit
> 
> Word Count: 1,004

You hummed softly, running your fingers through your wet hair. The shower water ran down on you, warming your body and ridding from the cold that’d settled around your body from the outdoors. You loved spending Christmas Eve with Semi, but it was an extremely cold day in Miyagi and you hadn’t worn enough layers. Eita had, of course, offered you his coat and every other clothing article on his body but you couldn’t let your husband freeze to death because you were unprepared.

You peeked out through the shower curtain when you heard the bathroom door open. Eita stepped inside. He had a red nose and red ears and was shivering a little as he came inside.

“The driveway is shoveled,” he said, glancing in the mirror to ruffle the snowflakes from his silver hair.

“Thank you, Eita,” you grinned, “I told you I’d help you in the morning.”

“I know, but I wanted to get it done tonight,” he smiled.

You admired him as he tugged off his shirt, followed quickly by the rest of his clothes. You moved aside as he came in. Eita wrapped his arms around your waist and let the water run down his body. You leaned back against him, his warm chest pressing against your back.

Eita let out a small, satisfied hum as the water warmed his body.

You turned around to wash his hair for him. He leaned down to make it easier for you. You carefully massaged the shampoo into his hair, wiping away any bubbles that threatened to roll down into his eyes.

“I can’t wait for you to open the gifts I got for you,” he spoke, rubbing his hands over your sides.

“Me too,” you said, grabbing the showerhead to wash away the soap.

You carefully washed the suds from his hair, keeping it from his eyes. Once the soap was washed, you put in the conditioner. He let you, resting his forehead on your shoulder as you massaged his scalp.

You were so soft, so gentle with him. Eita should be used to it by now, probably. You’d been married since just after graduation and before that the two of you were dating all through high school. You’d been with him through it all and had supported him through anything and everything. Even now, years into your relationship, you took such good care of him.

“I love you. . .” he murmured, pressing the softest of kisses into your shoulder.

You smiled, gently pushing his hair from falling into his face. It looked like it’d been gelled back.

“I love you too, Eita. . .”

Christmas with Eita was always special, no matter how many times you spent it with him. He was always committed to making it special for you, this year was no different. You were grateful that he took you out today, but if you were being honest you have to admit that moments like these were extremely special compared to the time spent wandering Miyagi in the cold weather.

By the time the two of you got out of the shower, the water was cold. You laughed as Semi shivered and wrapped you up in his fuzzy black robe.

“Eita! I have my own robe!” you tried to give it back to him.

“Yeah, but mine’s bigger and fuzzier!”

You watched him try to squeeze into your robe. You rolled your eyes and laughed. He grinned, lightly kicking your shin.

“Stop laughing, you brat!” he snickered.

“Never,” you dodged him when he reached out to grab you, going to the dresser to grab PJs for yourself and your husband.

You tossed some boxers and shorts at him, which he caught easily, then grabbed some clothes for yourself (of course you stole his t-shirt with his band logo on it. After getting dressed, you sat behind Eita on the bed and began drying his hair.

Eita watched some videos on his phone as you dried it. You watched from over his shoulder, occasionally snickering at some stupid video. Most of them were from Tendou. His ex-teammate had a habit of spamming the old Shiratorizawa group chat with memes, vines, TikToks, and anything else he could possibly find on the internet. Eita would never admit it, but you knew he enjoyed looking through it all at the end of the night.

You yawned, leaning forward to wrap your arms around him and rest your head on his shoulder. He glanced back at you.

“Sleepy?” he chuckled.

You nodded, letting out a small hum. He laid you down in bed, grabbing the towel from your hands and lazily tossing it into some other part of the room without caring where it landed. After he’d shut off the light, he returned to you and pulled you close against his warm body.

“Eita. . . Would you sing for me?” you asked quietly.

Eita chuckled, rubbing a hand down your back. You tangled your legs with his and shut your eyes. He suspected you’d be asleep in a few seconds, considering how tired you looked, but who was he to deny his partner what they asked for?

“Silent night~” he began singing, voice heavy. “Holy night.”

You tried to stay awake, you really did. You wanted to stay awake to hear his voice. It wasn’t like you didn’t hear him sing all the time, but this felt special. It felt fragile, like it’d never happen again even though next year would be just the same.

Eita shared this feeling. He was torn between helping to soothe you to sleep, or maybe, just maybe, pinching your arm to keep you awake so he can keep this moment a little longer. He glanced at the time. 12:01 AM. In the small time he’d looked away, you were already snoring quietly into his shoulder.

“Merry Christmas, my love,” he chuckled, before continuing to sing, even if it was only to himself.

Maybe he was just hoping you’d hear it in your dreams. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no excuse other than writer's block and Cyberpunk 2077 as to why this is late. I promise I'll try to be better and get caught up >.< thank you guys for understanding! Next up is Noya!


	29. dec. 28 | n. yu | star to the tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Your stubborn husband was absolutely not about to let anyone but him put the star on the Christmas tree, and he’d prove it to you.~
> 
> Pairing: Nishinoya Yu x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: Noya being an idiot lol
> 
> Word Count: 990

“Babe, is everything set up?” Yu called from the other room.

“Yeah, I’m just finishing the last of the icing on the cupcakes!” you called back over the blaring Christmas music.

Noya and you were setting up for a Christmas get-together with his old Karasuno team. He was in the other room, setting up all the decorations while you worked on all the food. You hadn’t made too much, knowing Suga, Asahi, and probably more of the others would be bringing food.

You looked up as your husband came into the kitchen. He was wearing a strand of tinsel over his shoulders like a scarf, grinning wildly like a child who just got a pony for Christmas. You raised a brow, instantly suspicious as to his intentions. He was holding something behind his back. You took a step away from him.

“Whatever you’re hiding, keep it away from me,” you warned, raising your icing-covered spatula.

Yu smirked wider, moving closer.

“Yu. . .” you warned again, stopping only when your back was pressed against the refrigerator door.

That was when he made his move, leaping forward. You laughed as he threw tinsel all over you. You, in the process, smeared the icing from your spatula all over his face. Yu laughed. He licked off some of the icing, eyes shining happily.

“Delicious, babe,” he chuckled.

You snickered, picking off the tinsel mess in your hair.

“Yeah, yeah,” you snickered.

Your husband chuckled, thumbing away some of the icing on his cheek to lick it all off. You turned back to your cupcakes, shaking your head with a smile.

“How’s the decorating coming along?” you asked.

Noya wrapped his arms around you and watched you decorate the cupcakes. His eyes sparkled like he wanted to steal them all. Which, in fact, he definitely did. You had no doubt that he could easily inhale every single one of these cupcakes.

You would not allow it.

You swatted his hand away the second he reached for a cupcake and glanced at him from over your shoulder. He smiled innocently.

“Baby, these are for the party later tonight,” you stated, stern as you could.

Was it actually stern? Not really. Your husband’s cute face was too hard to resist.

Yu glanced at the watch on his wrist, smirk never leaving his face. He looked as cocky as ever, grinning like he wasn’t just scolded.

“Technically the party is in ten minutes,” he said.

Your eyes widened. You glanced at the time and immediately went into panic mode. You frantically got back to work on making the cupcakes, trying to finish them by the time everyone arrived. Yu gleamed mischievously, snatching a cupcake and shoving it into his mouth before running out. You kicked him in the butt just as he took off.

“You sneaky bastard!” you laughed.

It wasn’t long later that everyone began showing up. Hinata and Kageyama were the first ones to arrive, arguing all the way in over who brought the better gift. Then it was Suga and Asahi with tons of food (Suga’s looked and smelled delicious). Daichi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi arrived a little bit later. Tanaka and Kiyoko arrived with more food, then Yachi showed up with a pile of a presents for everyone. It wasn’t long before everyone was there (even Coach Ukai).

The party went perfectly, with everyone joking and laughing like no one had ever been apart in the first place. 

“Hey. . . Nishinoya. . . Why don’t you guys have a star on your tree?” Yachi asked, curious.

Everyone directed their eyes onto the tree. You, on the other hand, looked straight at your husband. You had a forced smile on your lips, staring at him. He stared back, grinning awkwardly and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Um. . . I forgot. . ?” he tried.

Now everyone else was looking at him. Suga smirked like a maniac. You could practically see the way a light bulb lit above his head. His eyes were sparkling. Yu looked instantly annoyed, like he knew exactly what was coming. Everyone knew exactly what was coming, even you. The real question was if anyone was brave enough to call it out—

“It’s cause you’re too short, right?” Kageyama blurted.

Ah, yes. . .

Of course it would be Kageyama who was brave enough. He never had a problem calling Nishinoya out back in volleyball. This was no different. . . mostly.

“Hey! That is not the reason!” Noya kicked Kageyama in the shin, then jumped to his feet.

“Sure, babe~” you teased, leaning back. “You said that last year, too.”

Sugawara actually snorted out loud. Nishinoya stormed off, making everyone burst into laughter. He came back with a star in hand and fire in his eyes. Yu looked like he could take on the world. He probably could, honestly.

“I am not too short, I’ll prove it!” Yu grinned.

“Whatever you’re planning, don’t do it, Yu,” you warned, eyes narrowing.

“Sorry, babe, but you’ve doubted my abilities so I have no choice.”

You stood up when your husband stood a good distance away, grinning widely while focusing on the point of the Christmas tree. Daichi looked like he was also fully ready to grab Noya. Unfortunately, no one moved in time.

Your husband gave a running start before leaping into the air to plunk the star on the tree. You yelled at him and Daichi literally leapt forward to grab him, missing him by an inch. The star, surprisingly, sit perfectly on the tree. Sadly, Yu did not. He hit the tree full force (don’t know how else he expected it to go), then fell back onto the floor with a “clunk”. The tree fell right down with him, landing on top of your groaning husband in a frenzy of ornaments, tinsel, and Christmas lights.

Thus, the rests of the party was spent re-decorating your Christmas tree.

(Yes, Nishinoya was fine. Unfortunately, his ego was not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All caught up! Yayy! This one was fun to write because Nishinoya is such a goofball. I can totally see this happening with him, honest to god. XDD Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> ~Tomorrow is Lev~


	30. dec. 29 | h. lev | we should've brought gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~When an innocent Christmas Eve stroll turns into a snowball fight with your tall husband, you both really wish you’d brought gloves.~
> 
> Pairing: Haiba Lev x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word Count: 1,036

“Oh come on, babe, it’s not _that_ cold outside,” Lev huffed, rolling his eyes and smiling.

You turned to the silver-haired man, eyes narrowed. He just smiled a little wider, innocence written across his expression. Sometimes he was just so stupid. . .

“Lev, it’ s literally snowing,” you stated.

He shrugged. He threw one of his hoodies over you, helping you shuffle into the big fabric. You smiled a little and rolled your eyes, but let him do it nonetheless. Lev always won when it came to things like this. He was really good at convincing you to do stupid things with him.

Evidently, that included going out in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve while it was snowing.

“It’ll be fine,” he said, “we’ll only be taking a short walk.”

Lev leaned down to your height, smiling innocently. He tilted his head, looking like an innocent kitten despite the mischievous gleam in his pretty green eyes. Ever the stubborn man was Lev Haiba.

“Fine, but you owe me a hot chocolate when we get home,” you huffed.

“Deal.”

Lev snatched up your hand, entwining his long fingers with yours. He sat you down on the bed and got to work on bundling you up. He even gave you his favorite pair of fuzzy socks to wear. Once the two of you were set for your wintery walk, you guys slipped on your boots and coats, then left.

Almost immediately, the cold night air nipped at your face. You scrunched up your nose when a fluffy snowflake landed right on the tip. Lev chuckled, admiring you as this happened. You grabbed his hand and began walking. His fingers were already cold, but you didn’t dare let go. Nor did you think about the fact that neither of you had thought about gloves.

Your neighborhood glowed with all sorts of different Christmas lights. You admired the different ways people had their homes decorated. Snowmen, reindeer, Santa, more snowmen. One of the big mansions on your street had an entire set of lit-up Pokémon wearing Santa hats. You had to pull your husband away from it real quick before he ended up deciding he wanted to buy his own set (though, you suspected it was already too late). RIP to his next paycheck (good thing he’s rich).

“Wow, look at the park!” Lev almost squealed.

You both stopped walking to admire the park. All the trees were illuminated by pink Christmas lights. It looked like glowing cherry blossom trees. The white snow only made it prettier. You couldn’t resist taking a picture of it. Naturally, that was when Lev decided he needed to be a model alongside his partner.

Lev and you took a million selfies together in all sorts of poses. If it were a normal time of day then you’d have been super embarrassed about it. Thankfully, it was the middle of the night so it was just you and Lev. . . and maybe the weird guy watching across the street.

Soon enough, you and your husband were walking through the park. Lev’s eyes glowed as he admired all the trees. He looked so pretty illuminated by the pink lights. You couldn’t help but squeeze his hand. You were amazed that your husband could get any prettier when he was already a literal model. You supposed you never had to question what got him into modeling. Looking at him now, it really was no surprise.

“Hey, babe,” Lev piped up.

“Yeah, Lev—”

Snowball. Right to the face. You blinked the white powder off your eyelashes, lips parted in shock because your face was wet _and_ cold. As you stared up at your mischievous husband, you now regretted all the compliments you had literally just been thinking. He was evil. Truly vile, in fact. Just looking at his pretty face made you want to shove a handful of snow into it.

So, you did.

Thus began the midnight snowball fight.

You laughed, running from Lev while he chased you with a handful of snow. You might be shorter, but you were faster than him. You dodged all his advances, nearly slipping multiple times. You ducked down to grab a handful of snow, then turned and chucked it right in your husband’s face. He stumbled back, wiping the snow from his face. His foot slipped on some ice below. Down went the graceful giraffe that was your husband.

“Oh my gosh!” you ran to him. “Lev, are you okay?”

You really tried not to laugh at him. It took everything inside you not to laugh. Lev groaned, laying in the snow with a pained expression. He opened his eyes and looked up at his partner. You looked amazing; lit up by the pink lights while covered in flakes of snow. Your cheeks and nose were red from the cold. It was obvious that you were holding back laughter and he couldn’t even find it in himself to be upset.

Instead, he just grabbed your hand and yanked you down into the snow with him.

Lev laughed, rolling over on top of you. His hands were at either side of your head. You pouted, glaring at Lev’s winter-kissed face. He leaned down to give you a peck on the lips, eyes shining with child-like excitement and bliss.

“You look so cute,” he mumbled, admiring you.

You reached up to cup his cheek. You savored the warmth that sunk into your palm upon the touch.

“You do too,” you said, smiling.

There were a few moments of silence. It seemed that the cold had finally set in. You realized your hand was tingling and you couldn’t feel the tips of your fingers.

“We forgot gloves,” you said suddenly.

Lev blinked. He turned his head to look at your hand, then he looked at his own. Yours and his hands were bright red from the snow. He got off you and helped you to your feet. You laughed when he grabbed your hand and began running in the direction of home.

In short, you and your husband spent Christmas cuddled up in a fuzzy heated blanket with small colds. It was totally worth the memory though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these last three are late and I'm so sorry! I was busy with the holidays so I'll be getting the last three out today. I'm actually sad to be ending this because I had so much fun writing these through December. Thank you all for the support!
> 
> ~Next up is Suna~


	31. dec. 30 | s. rintarou | spend it with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Rin hadn’t spent as much time with you as he’d have liked for Christmas, so he had to make sure to make sure he’d make up for it for going into the new year.~
> 
> Pairing: Suna Rintarou x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word Count: 994

You didn’t hold it against Rintarou for always being so busy. He hated it and you knew he’d do just about anything to have more time to spend with you. Your husband really tried his best and that was enough for you, it really was. Christmas was no different. You knew he’d be busy, and you also knew he’d stop at nothing to get home from practice as early as he possibly could.

Rin did just that.

Went to practice, worked as hard as he could (really, he did), and didn’t even bother to shower to change out of his practice clothes when the time came to go home. He was home before lunch, so he really hadn’t missed much. He’d even spent the morning with you. Really, truly, he had hardly missed anything.

That wasn’t enough though. He felt like he hadn’t spent enough of the holiday with you. Especially when he found you peacefully sleeping on the couch wearing his ugly sweater while a rerun of one of his games played on the TV. He sighed, dropping his gym bag and lazily strolling to his partner. He planted a kiss onto your head.

“Sorry, my love,” he mumbled, before going to take a shower.

Rin never said anything to you about it. When you woke up from your nap, you found him sleeping peacefully with you and holding you close to him. He hadn’t even bothered to dry his hair and you became a little concerned that he’d end up with a cold. You woke him up and dried his hair for you. He seemed like his normal self. You had no idea of his inner torment about not spending enough of Christmas with you.

“How was practice?” you asked with a smile, ruffling his hair with the towel.

Rintarou yawned sleepily, back hunched. You sat behind him, pressed against his back and making his slouch worse.

“It was fine.”

Still, not an unusual answer. He didn’t usually describe his practices to you even on a good day.

“Anything interesting happen?” you asked.

“Komori brought everyone Christmas presents,” he sighed, messing with a string on his sweats, “gave me a travel pillow that looks like a fox.”

You snorted. He gave you a playful side-glare. You ran your fingers through his now dry hair. It was soft and smelled so strongly of your favorite conditioner that your husband owned. You wrapped your arms around him from behind, arms resting over his broad chest while you snuggled your face against his back.

“It’s so fitting for you,” you snickered.

He pinched your thigh playfully.

“Shut up.”

Rintarou spent almost the whole Christmas with you, yet it didn’t feel like enough. So, days later, on New Years Eve, he made sure he had the whole day available to spend with his favorite person. He turned off his phone (thought about turning off yours too but decided against it). He even got a decent amount of sleep that night so he could stay up the whole night with you and go into the new year without a single regret.

After a whole day well spent with your husband, you were now contentedly snuggled against him on the couch. Quiet music played in the background. While some people went out for the evening, you were perfectly content to just stay home with Suna on the holiday. Going into a new year with him and him alone was enough for you.

“Any wishes going into the new year?” you asked, tracing random shapes over his chest.

He watched you with a lazy expression, rubbing one of his hands over your back. He sighed a little. Suna wasn’t one for traditional celebrations. He’d even managed to get out of most of his cleaning chores for the day (honestly, it was only because you spoiled him and he knew it). Still, you loved it and this year was yours and his first year married and spending the holiday together.

Rintarou supposed he could make a few exceptions for his very giving partner, especially when you took such good care of him.

“To spend more time with you,” he mumbled.

You blinked a few times. You turned, looking at his face with a little bit of surprise. He averted his gaze, a little embarrassed by the confession.

“But Rin, you already spend so much time with me,” you laughed, beaming.

His arms tightened around your body. He sighed and hid his face against the side of your neck. You were warm and he loved the scent of you. He was grateful to just be here holding you. Maybe he was asking too much, but spending more time just like this made his heart feel warm and light.

“I don’t spend enough time with you,” he mumbled, “I didn’t even spend all of Christmas with you.”

It was then that you saw his subtle insecurity shine though. He never showed that side of him, the insecure one. Sometimes it was even hard to believe he ever felt insecure, and you were the person who knew him better than anyone else in the world.

“I’m happy just how we are, Rintarou,” you murmured, running a hand through his hair, “but I would love spending more time with you.”

You kissed his forehead.

“Besides, we spent almost all of Christmas together,” you smiled.

Rin peppered warm kisses along your neck. You tilted your head a little to give him more room to leave his marks.

“Exactly. . . _almost_ isn’t enough for me. Next year there won’t be an almost.”

You smiled wide.

“I’d love that Rin.”

Your husband’s lips curled up against your skin as he smiled. The bells from the temples began ringing, filling your ears with the soft sound as the clock struck twelve and the new year had begun. You were grateful to have spent the entire day with Suna.

“Happy New Year,” he grumbled.

“Happy New Year, Rin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Suna so much. I love my grumpy boys and I feel like Suna is at the top of the grumpy boy list. Also, let's take a moment to appreciate how muscular and thicc time-skip Suna is. Thank you. . .
> 
> ~The best for last is our favorite boy Akaashi~


	32. dec. 31 | a. keiji | new year promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Keiji was ready to go into the near year with his amazing partner, and he was more than ready to spend every other year with them after a long awaited promise.~
> 
> Pairing: Akaashi Keiji x gn!reader
> 
> Warnings: One curse word, please read A/n at the end :)
> 
> Word Count: 903

The air around you was cold but your fiancés hand in yours seemed to warm you from the inside out. Keiji’s fingers were cold, but his hold was warm and you could ask for nothing more than that. The streets were busy so Akaashi made sure he was holding you close so he didn’t lose you.

Call him paranoid, but losing you to the crowd was his worst fear.

There were still tons of Christmas lights set up, so the streets were illuminated by those, along with any decorations set up for going into the new year. You were headed to a temple with your fiancé, fully prepared to take on a brand new year by his side. It would be the best year and you were ready.

This would be the year you’d marry Akaashi Keiji and he’d be yours. He was ready for you to be completely his. 

“Kei! Draw a fortune!” you tugged him forward by his sleeve.

The line was long, though that was no surprise. You’d been waiting for an hour but it was totally worth it. Kei chuckled a little. He adjusted your scarf to make sure you stayed warm. Your eyes shined with happiness. Akaashi couldn’t help but wonder how the rest of the world coped with not having you in their lives.

You were the greatest thing that’d even happened to his.

“You draw first,” he said.

“How about we both draw at the same time?” you offered, squeezing his hand.

“Sounds good.”

You and Keiji reached into the box. You both pulled out a fortune at the same time. You read over the kanji etched into the wood, eyes shining. Akaashi did the same with his own fortune.

“What’s yours?” he asked, looking at you.

You turned it toward him. _True happiness will find you very soon._ He smiled a little, looking at your face.

“You deserve all the happiness in the world,” he said.

Your heart swelled. You pushed him lightly, cheeks red. He was such a sweet talker and he didn’t even mean to. He just spoke exactly what was on his mind. Maybe that was one of your favorite qualities about him. That, plus every single other thing about Keiji.

“What’s yours?” you asked.

Keiji chuckled a little. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while the other turned the fortune toward you. _Bad luck._ Your jaw dropped. Seriously?! Akaashi drew a bad luck fortune?

“No way! Draw another one! That one is wrong!” you huffed, frowning.

Kei chuckled and rolled his eyes. Sometimes you reminded him too much of Bokuto, but he was perfectly alright with that.

“Drawing another one will only give me worse luck,” he said.

You crossed your arms over your chest. He watched you with a small smile as you sighed. The small cloud of your breath was obvious thanks to the cold air.

“Maybe you’ll draw a good luck fortune this time and then it’ll cancel out the bad fortune, right?” you tried.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works.”

“I don’t care! I’ll draw for you!”

You reached into the box and yanked out another fortune. He peeked over your shoulder to read the one you drew. _Bad luck._ You wanted to curse whoever put bad luck fortunes in the stupid box.

“Stupid fortunes!” you snapped.

Keiji laughed. He tugged you away before you decided to pull another fortune and curse him with even more bad luck. He didn’t believe them, especially as you two went into the new year together.

“Relax,” he chuckled, “I won’t have bad luck.”

“How do you know? You got double bad luck and it’s my fault,” you whined, squeezing his hand.

Keiji stopped walking. He cupped your cheeks with his cold hands. He leaned in to press a soft kiss to your lips. He wasn’t one for PDA, but he simply couldn’t resist kissing you in that moment. He had to get rid of that pout somehow and he figured kissing you was the perfect way to do it.

He couldn’t even be bothered to be worried about the looks that the older people gave you and him.

The kiss was short-lived. He pulled away with a warm smile, looking happier than ever despite his supposed bad luck. Kei ran his thumbs over your red cheeks, admiring the shocked expression on your face.

“I won’t have bad luck because I’m marrying you this year,” he murmured.

Your eyes shone with happiness. True, genuine happiness. It made the widest of grins spread across your fiancé’s face. He smiled a lot when he was with you but his grins were rare. The warmth in your chest spread through your whole body and filled you with absolute love for Akaashi Keiji.

Your future husband was truly phenomenal in every way.

He thought the exact same thing about you.

. . .

“’Kaashi, I’ll make sure to take all your bad luck instead!” you announced.

He sweatdropped.

“Don’t do that. It’s my bad luck.”

“Nope, I’m taking it!” you argued, turning to walk away from him.

Keiji went after you, snatching you up by the waist and yanking you into another sweet kiss. Shutting you up was the only way to keep you from taking his bad luck. He might not believe in it, but he’ll be damned if he lets you even _consider_ taking his bad luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have it, we've finally reached the end. I'm actually really sad to be ending this. It seems like it went so fast but I guess it had to end eventually. This was my favorite way to end 2020, so I honestly have no complaints. Thank you all so much for all the love and support! I can't even express how much a really, genuinely appreciate you all! You guys were my inspiration for this so thank you so much! Please check out my other works! Just because this is coming to an end doesn't mean all my writing is!
> 
> I hope you guys have an amazing 2021. I'm praying for you all and sending you digital love. Let's all try to be a little kinder this year and give support where someone may need it. Everyone is hurting after 2020, so let's use 2021 as our year of uplifting one another into something amazing and beautiful. I hope you all stay healthy and safe! Social distance, but also remember to go back to enjoying your life out in the world!


End file.
